City of Bliss
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: Sequel to city of Angels. 2 years have passed since the birth of Lucy and just as Clary prepares to become a surrogate for her friends Magnus and Alec, she gets the shock of her life. She is about to become a mother again. *JESSA SPIN OFF SERIES IS POSTED. IT'S CALLED,THE BEGINNING*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is the sequel to city of angels.**

**It takes place 2 years later, and there are some things you need to know. **

**This story starts on the day Clary goes to the fertility clinic to check if she is healthy enough to carry a baby for Magnus and Alec. **

**John and Maia are in a serious relationship and we will see a lot more of their relationship. **

**After this story ends I will be doing a spin off series (you will find out what its about later in the story) and after that there will be a series about the children growing up **

**This story is co-authored by ****Claceforlife.**

**So I hope you enjoy. **

**Oh but just a heads up I probably won't be able to update much from the 23-27****th**** (of February) as I am off on work experience.**

**That's about it, if you have any questions you know what to do.**

**City of Bliss. **

**Chapter 1.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

It's been 2 years since Lucy was born, and she is the sweetest little girl ever. She and Jack are closer than any siblings, he loves his little sister to bits and helping her speak and walk, when she has trouble with it, and when Lucy gets a pain in her back- which is often- Jack is always there to give her a hug and cuddle with her until she feels better. Jace and I are truly blessed with 2 great kids.

Magnus and Alec decided they really wanted two years between Will and their next baby, instead of one.

Today I have an appointment at the fertility clinic to see if I'm healthy enough to carry a baby for Magnus and Alec. Personally I can't see any reason I won't be able to carry for them, the only thing that's changed is I've put on weight, and I highly doubt that will prevent me from carrying a baby for Magnus and Alec.

"Why do they take so long to check your blood?" Alec asks, as he and Magnus stand either side of me. I'm sitting on an examination table in the fertility clinic, in a hospital gown. The doctor wanted to do blood tests before an ultrasound and it's been about ten minutes since they took my bloods.

"It normally takes this long Alec, they have to check for absolutely anything that could be wrong" I say.

"Alexander has no patience, as you can tell." Magnus says. I smile, it's true.

"Have you explained any of this to Jack and Lucy?" Alec asks, referring to the surrogacy.

"Not yet, I will once I'm pregnant." I say.

"Yeah we haven't told Will yet, just in case the IVF fails." Alec says.

"And if it does we'll try again, you have the money, right Mags?" I ask.

"My darling Clarissa, I may be rich but I do have a son to feed and clothe, I don't have an extra twelve thousand and four hundred dollars, I'm afraid this is our only chance. But don't worry or feel stressed or pressured, we've talked and we know there are high chances of the IVF failing and if it does, well there's always adoption." Magnus says. Magnus and Alec met with countless couples and women, but Alli was the only one who wasn't uncomfortable with the fact that Magnus and Alec are bisexual and gay. Their chances of adoption are just as slim as the IVF taking.

Before I can say anything, the doctor walks in.

"Is everything okay?" Alec asks.

"Clarissa, have you had unprotected sex within the last four months?" The doctor asks, shocking me. Why would he ask a question like that, now?

"No, my husband and I have been using protection and I was on the pill." I say.

"Clarissa, your blood tests showed that you are four months pregnant." The doctor says. What?! Pregnant? No way, there's no way I can be pregnant, not with using both protection and the pill.

"No, I can't be, I told you I haven't had unprotected sex and I've been on the pill for 6 months." I say.

"No contraception is 100%, your bloods clearly show that you are four months pregnant."He says. Angel, this is not what I was expecting. How can I be pregnant? How did the pill _and _condoms fail? What if Jace hates me and this baby, what if Magnus and Alec hate me for not being able to carry for them now? What if mom and dad will be disappointed in me?

"Now you have many options, such as termination..."The doctor says. Abort my baby? No way, I love my baby, even if they are a surprise, I would never get rid of them.

"No, I'm keeping my baby, I love them. Magnus, Alec I am so sorry, this was completely unplanned and I really wanted to carry for you but I swear once I can, after my baby is born, I will carry for you guys." I say.

"Clary, we're both delighted for you! Unplanned surprises happen, and we get that. We can wait another year or two to have a baby." Alec says. I let out a sigh of relief; I thought they would hate me.

"You're both amazing, I love you so much."I say. Magnus kisses my forehead and protectively places his hand on my-what I now know as a baby bump.

"Clarssia, I would like to do an ultrasound, to check the baby's measurements and such." The doctor says. A nurse walks in with an ultrasound screen on a mobile tray.

The doctor places a blue paper sheet over my legs, and I pull my gown up to the bottom of my breasts.

As he runs the wand over my stomach, Alec and Magnus take a hand each and smile at me.

Soon a picture of my perfect baby appears on the screen. They're beautiful.

"Oh my god, she's perfect."I whisper, already convinced I'm having another daughter.

"The baby is perfectly healthy, you are four months pregnant- as I mentioned- would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asks. I nod, wiping my tears away.

"It's a boy."He beams. Oh a beautiful little boy! Though I thought I was having a girl, I was actually hoping for a boy.

"Max. My Max. Maxwell Lucian Herondale." I whisper. I've known since I was pregnant with Lucy that I wanted my next son to have Lucian as a middle name, after dad.

"Congratulations darling." Magnus says. I smile up at him.

"Thank you." I say.

By the time I get home, I'm nervous as heck about telling Jace about the baby.

"Hey Clary, pregnant yet?" Isabelle jokes, walking up to me.

"Yes."I say, looking up at her.

"Whoa, I was just kidding. Are you seriously pregnant?" She asks. I nod. "But you were on the pill and you and Jace were using protection." She says.

"I was, we were but somehow I'm still four months pregnant. Izzy I feel horrible for not noticing I'm pregnant till now, and I'm so scared Jace is gonna hate me and this baby." I say, furiously wiping away the tears that are trickling down my cheeks.

"Oh Clary, come'er it's okay." Izzy says, putting her arms around me in a hug. I hug her back, tightly. "If Jace got mad at you for being pregnant he would have to be possessed or something. He loves you no matter what and he'll be delighted with your little surprise, trust me I know my brother." She says. I actually feel better.

"You're right Izzy, thanks, I love you." I say. Izzy smiles and says

"I love you too, now go tell Jace." She says.

I find Jace in our room, by himself. His face lights up when he sees me.

"Hey, how did it go?" He asks, walking up to me.

"Jace I have to tell you something, really important that I just found out and you might hate me for it." I say.

"Hey I could never hate you, what is it?"he asks. I take a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

**Hope you enjoy, please review, love you all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you like the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 2. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

Jace is quiet for a while and I'm really beginning to think he doesn't want this baby.

"How?" He whispers. He definitely doesn't want this baby.

"I-I don't know, the doctor said no contraception is 100%, not even combined contraception. I know you don't want this baby, but I'm not getting rid of them, and if you don't like that well then I guess... you'll just have to deal with it or leave." I say, realizing toward the end that Max and I shouldn't have to be the ones to leave our home if Jace doesn't want Max.

Jace pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly and says

"Oh Clary, I love you so much, and I love our baby so, so, much. They may be a surprise but so was Jack and I love this baby as much as him. I couldn't be happier that we're expecting a baby." He whispers. Tears of joy pour down my face; I really thought he didn't want Max.

"I love you so much. I'm four months already, I'm sorry I didn't notice until now."I say. Jace cups my face and says

"Clarissa, you have nothing to be sorry for. Some women don't even realize they're pregnant until they go into labour. I love you no matter what and I can't wait to meet our little one. Do you know the sex?" He asks. I take his hand and place it on my bump.

"We're having a little boy." I whisper. Tears well up in Jace's eyes and he looks at my bump.

"Max."He whispers. I nod, and place my hand on top of his.

"Maxwell Lucian Herondale."I whisper. Jace kisses my forehead and says

"I love you so much, and Max."He gets on his knees in front of me and pushes up my shirt. He kisses my bump and rests his cheek against it. "Hi Maxie, I'm your daddy. I love you and your mommy so much; I can't wait to meet you."He says.

*2 hours later*

"Holy crap Clary since when are you fat?" Jonathan asks, as I walk into the kitchen wearing a tight fighting shirt that shows off my bump perfectly.

How dare he?! I am _not_ fat! Anger builds up in me and before he can comprehend it, I have John pinned to floor.

"Get off me!" He says, trying to get free, but I'm not about to give up.

"I'm not fat you asshole! I'm pregnant!" I tell him. His eyes go wide and he stops struggling.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea!" He says.

"You still had no right to call me fat!"I say.

"Clary! Get off him, you're going to hurt yourself and the baby" Jace says, walking in.

"Max and I are fine! John had the nerve to call me fat!" I say.

"Well that was very inconsiderate of him, but still you shouldn't pin him to the ground like that, what if Lucy or Jack saw you?" He asks.

"Oh stop nagging me! I'm getting off him, I'm just making sure he won't call me fat again" I say. Just before I get up I knee John where it hurts most and smirk. "Next time it'll be your face." I say, getting up and walking out.

*1 hour later*

I feel so sick right now, I'm lying down trying to get some sleep but it's useless. I have awful heartburn and nausea.

"Ugh this is awful, how much hair can you have already, Maxie?" I say, rubbing my bump. Max doesn't respond by moving or anything, so I take it he's asleep. "I love you so much baby boy, you're the best surprise ever, you and your brother Jack, I promise daddy and I will give you the best life, we can't afford everything but you'll get food and clothes and everything else you need, you'll never need or want for anything."I whisper. I love this little guy so much it hurts; I can't wait five months to meet him.

I suddenly feel a wave of nausea rush over me. I know I can't make it to the bathroom; in fact I barely manage to grab the bin.

As I empty the contents of my stomach into the bin, I hear someone come into the room.

"Oh Clary, you poor thing." The soft, friendly voice of Jem says. He comes over and holds my hair back and rubs my back, until I finish vomiting.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" He asks, handing me a napkin to wipe my mouth with.

"Yeah, just morning sickness."I say.

"Oh you poor girl, I can give you something for the morning sickness if you like."He says.

"Thanks Jem but Magnus gave me a potion for it when I was pregnant with Jack, and Lucy but it didn't work." I say.

"This is different, it's brewed by the silent brothers and has proven very affective, it's worth giving it a try." He says. I know Jem would never do anything to harm me or Max, and he's right, it's worth a try.

"Yeah, alright thanks Jem."I say.

"Anytime you need anything, just tell me, I'll be on hand during this pregnancy as much as I was when I was brother Zachariah." He says. Jem is the best, I'm so glad he's my friend.

I hug him tightly.

"I love you." I say. Jem kisses the top of my head and says

"I love you too sweetheart." He says.

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*

"I know we keep saying to Clary that we're okay with waiting to have another baby, but Magnus, I really want another baby now, and I think we should go for adoption again." I say.

"I agree with you darling, but you remember what it was like the first time, Alli was the only non-homophobe, there's hardly any chances of us adopting a baby." He says. Horribly, that's true.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask, close to tears.

"I'll do it." Alli says, walking in.

"Do what?" Magnus asks.

"Be your surrogate." Alli says.

**Okay, I'm so sorry this took so long and isn't that great but my mind is everywhere and I'm so busy. **

**Please review, love you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, glad you enjoyed. **

**Oh and just to let you know, Alli and Jordan (Kyle) are dating, I know I should've included them getting together in the story but I can't fit around the story for how I want it to work out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 3. **

***ALI'S P.O.V.***

Magnus and Alec stare at me for a few minutes before Magnus finally speaks

"Are you serious? Alli we can't ask you to do this! You're only eighteen and you've just got your life sorted. Would you really be okay with having Alec's baby? Instead of waiting to have a baby with Jordan- the man you love- in a few years?" He says. I never thought about Jordan... I'm sure he'll be fine with it, it's not like I'm going to have sex with Alec.

"Look I know I'm young, but I can handle being pregnant, I'm sure Jordan will be fine with me carrying your baby, even if it is my baby biologically, I won't be raising them as my own or sleeping with Alec. I know I don't want a baby of my own, of course I love Will and I'll love this baby, but as my nephew and my niece or nephew. Look I've been thinking about it for a long time, I was going to offer to be your back-up plan if for some reason Clary couldn't carry for you. I want to do this." I say, with confidence in my voice.

"Well... um... what are your conditions for the surrogacy?" Alec asks. I never thought about conditions, there aren't many.

"Um... I don't want to be treated different when I'm pregnant, as in don't do all my washing and cooking and stuff for me, I can manage that even when pregnant. Like with Will, I want to be heavily involved in the baby's life, as an aunty, and someday they'll find out I'm their mom." I say.

"Of course Alli, we would never exclude you from the baby's life. Anything you need, before, after and during the pregnancy, you tell us and you'll get it." Alec says. I smile and say

"Well then I suggest you call the fertility clinic so we can set up an appointment."

Alec smiles and says "We'll do that right now, but wait, Alli Jordan doesn't even know Will is yours, he thinks he's Clary's, will that affect this surrogacy?" A few weeks after Jordan and I got together, he asked who Will's biological mother and father were, I was terrified about telling him I'm William's mother, but before I could, Clary stepped in and said William was hers, she said she got pregnant with him at fifteen and only felt comfortable having Magnus and Alec adopt him. I'm extremely grateful that she covered for me, but I know I'm going to have to tell Jordan soon.

"I don't think so, I will tell him the truth soon though." I say.

"Well darling, if he doesn't accept it and starts treating you differently, leave him, frankly I don't like the boy at all, and you could do so much better, but I can't tell you who to date, just be careful." Magnus warns. I always knew he didn't like Jordan, but I know he would never ever hurt me, physically nor mentally.

"He's right Als, listen to him." Alec says, before he and Magnus walk out.

*The next day*

"Mama, how come your belly is so big?" Lucy asks, as I get her dressed for the day.

"Yeah mommy, why? Are you having another baby?"Jack asks. I look from Lucy to Jack, not sure if I should tell them yet.

"Uh..." I trail off, unsure of what to say.

"Tell them, you're in the safe zone now, its okay."Jace quietly says.

"Okay... Yes Jack, you're right, I am having another baby." I tell him and Lucy.

"Yay! Are me and Lucy gonna have a brother or a sista?" Jack asks.

"You're both going to have a little baby brother, his name is Max." I say. Lucy puts her hand on my bump and smiles.

"Hi Maxie, I your big sister Lucy, I wove you wots and wots." She says. I smile and brush her hair out of her face.

"You are so sweet baby girl, he loves you too."I say, kissing her forehead.

When I have both Lucy and Jack dressed they run off to play together. They're extremely close, and most of the time they're together.

*4 weeks later*

*Alec's P.O.V.*  
It's been quite a while since we attempted IVF to have a second baby, but Alli's been too nervous to take a test or go the doctor, I understand why she's afraid but I really want to know if she's pregnant or not.

"Alli, please just take the test, I'm nervous too but we have to know. Please."I beg her. Alli sighs in defeat; clearly I've finally gotten to her.

"Fine, I'll take a pregnancy test." She says. At last, I'll know if I'm going to be a father again.

**Okay I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been so busy with school, and looking for colleges to go to in a year and a half. (On that note, anyone know of any good colleges where I can get my degree in music performance, in Ireland? I'm thinking Maynooth but it seems way too easy to get in, with the minimum you need to get in being a D3 at higher or ordinary level Irish, English and French (I'm doing honours in all three of those exams and predict I'll get a B in English and a B or C in French and a C in Irish) **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, sorry if it seems rushed or anything but I couldn't think of an alternative ending. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, glad you enjoyed. I'm off now for two weeks so I should be able to update more and I will try and update a lot at summer. **

***WARNING. Scenes of violence will occur toward the end of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 4. **

***ALLI'S P.O.V.***

"Alli, darling are you alright? You've been in there for ten minutes; the test only takes 5 minutes." Magnus calls through the door. I've taken 2 pregnancy tests, but I'm too afraid to look at them. I'm terrified that if I'm not pregnant, Magnus and Alec will hate me and take Will away from me. And I'm afraid that if I am pregnant, Jordan will hate me and leave me.

"I-I'm okay, please just give me a minute." I say.

"Do you want to talk to Clary or Izzy, or someone else?" Alec gently asks. I stupidly shake my head before saying

"No, I'll be out in a second, please just give me a few minutes. Please." I say.

"Alright, we'll wait in the main room." Alec says. When I can no longer hear their footsteps, I take a deep breath and stand up and make my way to the sink, where I left the pregnancy tests.

When I look down I see both tests have a plus in one window and a minus in the other. I have no idea what that means. I look down into the bin to see the boxes lying there in shreds- I ripped them up as a way of dealing with my nerves. So I have no idea if I'm pregnant or not. I guess I'm going to have to ask Magnus. I grab both pregnancy tests and make my way to the main room.

As soon as I walk in, Alec stands up.

"Well?" He asks. I can tell by the look on his face that he's trying so hard not to get his hopes up.

"I don't know."I say.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Alec asks a tone of confusion evident in his voice.

"I can't read the tests." I mumble, looking down, embarrassed beyond belief.

"What?" Alec asks. I can tell he's getting annoyed and angry with me. Tears start to trickle down my face, I feel like such an idiot.

"She said she can't read the tests." Magnus quietly says, making his way over to me. He hugs me tightly and has me sit on the couch. He then gently takes the tests from me and studies them.

"Magnus, please say something, I'm scared." I say, after he hasn't spoken for a few minutes.

"Oh darling don't be afraid. Alli you're two months pregnant." He says. I really don't know what to say, the fear of having Magnus and Alec hating me and taking Will from me, melts away but the fear of Jordan hating me and leaving me increases. I feel a lump rise in my throat and I know I'm about to burst into tears. Without really knowing what I'm doing, I stand up and walk, I walk as fast as my legs will carry me. By the time I stop, I'm at Jocelyn and Luke's- who are now like parents to me, and treat me and love me as much as they love their own three.

I frantically knock on the front door until mom answers it.

"Alli, sweetheart what's the matter?" She asks, ushering me inside. I open my mouth but the only thing that comes out is a sob. "Oh darling, come'er, it's alright."She says hugging me tightly.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." I sob. She strokes my hair and says

"Okay, is it Alec or Jordan's?" She asks, knowing I agreed to be a surrogate for Magnus and Alec.

"Alec's." I whisper, calming down slightly.

"Alright, and do you regret this surrogacy?" She asks.

"No, I'm really scared that Jordan will hate me and leave me."I whisper.

"Sweetheart, if he does he's proving he's someone you shouldn't be with." She tells me. The thought of not being with Jordan is heart breaking, I love him so much.

"But I love him; I couldn't bare it if he left me." I say.

"Alli, do you think he loves you as much as you love him?" She questions.

"I know he does." I confidently say.

"Well if he does, there is no way he will leave you." Mom says, cupping my check and kissing my forehead. I smile and place my hand on my stomach. I can't believe I'm pregnant again.

Dad comes in a few minutes later and says

"Alli, I heard the conversation with your mom, I called Magnus and Alec, I let them know you're okay and you don't regret a single thing, they understand you're a little bit afraid and said they're ready to talk when you are." Dad says. At least that's sorted.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate it. Mom can I stay here tonight, please? I don't feel like going home." I say.

"Of course you can sweetheart, you're always welcome here." Mom says.

"Jocelyn, while you and Alli were talking, Jace rang and asked if we could take Lucy and Jack, Clary's been sick all day and her back has been bothering her all day too, I said we could." Dad says .Oh poor Clary, looks like she's set for a tough pregnancy.

"Oh poor Clary, I must call around to her later." Mom says.

Soon after Lucy and Jack arrive, I text Jordan to let him know I'm staying with my parents, and I text Alec to let him know I love him and Magnus and I'll talk to them tomorrow. After that, I easily fall asleep.

*CLAR'YS P.O.V.*

"Ugh, Max how heavy can you be? You're just one baby." I quietly say, rubbing my bump as I walk up the hall. As I do, I almost walk right into Robert.

"Oh sorry." I quietly say. I begin to walk away but Robert starts speaking.

"Pregnant again I see. I never understood why Jonathan chose you to have children with; he could've found someone so much better." He says. I am not in the mood for this right now.

"Look I know you hate me, I don't know why and honestly I don't care. I haven't felt this bad in almost five years, so please just do everyone a favour and piss the hell off." I say, losing my temper with him. Before I can comprehend what's happening, Robert has me pinned against the wall.

"Listen to me you little brat, my son would be far better off without you and your bratty children, he may tolerate you but I will not, if you _ever_ speak to me like that again, you will sincerely regret it." He threatens. I'm not afraid of him, what's he going to do, call me more names? I shove him off me and say

"I told you to piss off and I meant it!" I say. Robert strikes me across the face so hard I lose my balance and fall. Before I can recover from the slap, I feel a blow to my ribs, and another, and another, and another.

What seems like an age later, the kicks finally stop. I struggle to breathe and all I can feel is pain.

"I'm warning you now Clarissa, if you ever dare speak to me like that again, not only will you get so much worse than you just got, I swear to Raziel your precious little 'Angel' will never see outside your womb."

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 5. **

***Clary's P.O.V.***

A while after Robert leaves, the pain subsides just enough for me to try and get up.

I slowly start to sit up. I then place one hand on the wall behind me and the other on my bump and slowly begin to push myself up into standing position.

It takes me a long time to comprehend what just happened. Robert beat me, and threatened to kill Max if I bothered him again. I can't believe it, just four years ago, he hugged me and told me I would be a great mom, what's made him hate me? Why did he just beat me and threaten the life of my unborn baby?

I can hardly breathe, I'm almost certain I have broken ribs and probably internal damage. But I don't care about myself, I need to know if Max is okay, but how do I explain this to Jace? If I tell him what Robert did to me, either Robert will hurt me again, or Jace will kill him and get thrown in jail, leaving me heavily pregnant and Lucy and Jack without their daddy.

"Clary, what happened to you?!" Jem asks, urgency in his voice, as he walks toward me. Oh god what do I tell him?

"I... uh... I... tripped over one of Lucy's toys." I tell him.

"You certainly had a nasty fall, you could be seriously injured, we need to get you checked over, I'm taking you to the silent city." He says.

"Please just make sure Max is okay, I don't care about myself, just my baby." I tell him.

"Don't worry Clary, you'll both be fine." He tells me.

*In the silent city*

_Clarissa, it appears you have 2 broken ribs and quite a few serious bruises. _Brother Enoch informs me.

"What about my baby?" I ask.

_Your child is fine; luckily the amniotic sack protected him. _He tells me. Thank the angel Max is okay, that's all I was worried about.

"Thank the angel." I whisper, rubbing my bump.

_How far along in your pregnancy are you Clarissa? _Enoch asks.

"5 months, almost 6. Why?" I ask.

_Has your son kicked yet?_ He questions. I actually haven't felt Max kick yet... Lucy and Jack both kicked when I was four months, now I'm almost six and I haven't felt anything from Max...

"No..." I whisper, terrified I could lose my son. I cannot lose another child, I couldn't bear it, it would kill me.

_It is something to be concerned about, if he has not kicked by the time you reach the middle of your sixth month, let me know and I will refer you to a group of silent brothers who specialize in maternity and pre natal. _Enoch says.

Jem and I walk home in silence; I'm too scared to say anything.

"Clary, everything will be fine, I know it will, sometimes the baby just kicks very lightly and you can't feel it, or sometimes they're just lazy, when Tessa was pregnant with Lucie she didn't feel the first kick until well into her fifth month." Jem says. I hope more than anything that Max is okay. Robert has already threatened his life, but what if there is no life to threaten?

The moment we enter the institute, I run to Alec and Magnus' room and frantically knock on the door. Alec answers it a few minutes later.

"Oh hi Clary, are you okay?" He asks.

"Where's your husband?" I ask.

"Downstairs in the main room, with Tessa, why?" He says. I bolt off without answering him, desperate to find Magnus.

By the time I reach the main room I can hardly breathe, with my broken ribs, it was not a good idea to run so much.

"Magnus, I need you to check me over right now!" I say.

"Alright, is everything okay?" He asks, standing up and walking over to me. I explain everything to him, excluding what Robert did to me.

"Okay, its okay Clary, just sit down here and I'll check you over." He says. I do as he asks and pull my shirt up.

Magnus places both his hands on my bump and closes his eyes. After a few seconds, blue sparks fly out of his finger tips.

"Well?"I ask, frantically wiping at my tears.

"He's fine, healthy strong heartbeat, not a thing wrong with him. But darling how on earth did you get two broken ribs?" He asks.

"I fell over Lucy's toy, I'm okay, I'm just so glad Max is okay." I say. Magnus kisses my forehead and says

"He certainly is."He says.

*Later that day*  
"You okay mama?"Lucy quietly asks, looking up at me from her place on my lap. I always cuddle with Lucy before she goes to bed, just like Jace and I always read Jack a story before he goes to sleep.

"Of course I am baby." I say.

"You look sad. Mommy I no wike Robert." She suddenly says.

"Why not sweetheart?"I ask, brushing the hair out of her face.

"He bad mama, I sawed him hit you mama."

**I hope you enjoyed and this wasn't repetitive or anything, there will be plenty of different story lines and such, I just hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 5.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

Oh god, how the hell do I explain this to Lucy? She's only two!

"When, sweetie?" I ask.

"Today mama, Jackie was there too, we sawed him swap you and then we had to find daddy, but we no find him." She tells me. This is awful! Both my babies saw Robert hit me. I can't imagine how scarred they are, but I can't let them tell Jace.

"Lucy... baby... your right he is a very bad man and I know that scared you and Jackie really bad, but Uncle Magnus and Uncle Jem can talk to you and make you feel better, but sweetheart you mustn't tell daddy." I tell her. She furrows her brow, clearly confused; she tells Jace absolutely everything, especially if something or someone is bothering her.  
"But why mama? He help you and make Robert go away." She says.

"Um, sweetheart, sometimes daddy gets very mad at bad people like Robert, and we don't want that to happen, you can always talk to me and like I said you can talk to Uncle Magnus and Jem, okay?"I ask. Lucy still looks very confused.

"Otay mama, I no tell daddy, pwomise." She says. I feel horrible, making Lucy keep this from her father, who is also her best friend, but I can't lose Jace.

I kiss her forehead and hug her tightly.

"You can always talk to me baby." I tell her.

"Wove you mama." She says. I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you too my sweet girl, so much." I whisper.

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*

"Alli, are you really sure you don't regret this surrogacy? You're so young and you already handed Will over." I ask Alli. Izzy, Magnus and I called over a while ago, like she asked us too. Lily refused to leave Izzy's side, no matter what, so she's here too. She won't even sit beside me, Magnus or Alli, she just wants Izzy. She's been like this for a few weeks so I hope she's okay.

"Alec, I don't regret it in the least, I thought it through thoroughly before I offered, I'm more than happy to give you two the family you deserve." She says.

"It really means absolutely everything to us, we're planning on telling William very soon and you're than welcome to be there too." Magnus says.

"I would be more than happy to explain it to him." She says.

"Great. Have you told Jordan yet?" I ask.

"No..." She quietly says. If she's so afraid of him she needs to leave him.

"Have you told him Will is your son?" Izzy asks.

"Not yet." Alli answers.

"Alli, if he scares you this much you need to leave him!" Izzy says.

"He doesn't scare me; I love him so much I'm scared to lose him."She says. That's exactly how I feel about Magnus...

"If he truly loves you than he won't leave you." Magnus says.

"I know, my mom told me the exact same thing. I will tell him soon, really I will." I say.

"Well you'll have to; you're going to start showing very soon." Magnus says.

"But I'm not even three months, I didn't start showing with Will until I was four months." Alli says.

"When you've had a child before, your bump begins to form much earlier, since the womb and abdominal muscles have already been stretched from the previous pregnancy." Magnus says. Alli pales horribly and puts both hands on her stomach.

"You'll be fine." Izzy says, squeezing her hand.

"I hope so." She says.

"Hey Lils, do you wanna stay with Uncle Mags and I tonight? You could play with William." I ask Lily, knowing how badly Izzy needs a break.

"No!"She says, burying her face in Izzy's chest.

"Lily, what's wrong? You love spending time with your uncles, what's gotten into you?" Izzy asks, running her hand through Lily's dark curls.

"Want to stay with you mommy, I love you." She says.

"I love you too sweetheart, you're my whole world, but I don't mind you being with your uncles, they love just like daddy and I do, you'll have lots of fun." Isabelle says.

"No! I don't wanna stay with Uncle Alec and Magnus, just you mommy." Lily quietly says, her face still in Isabelle's chest, and her hand knotted into Izzy's shirt.

"Alright, you don't have to go baby." Izzy says.

"Well how about I take you and Jack to the park for a while and then you can go back home to mommy and daddy?" Alli asks.

"No, just want my mommy!" Lily says.

"Alright, alright Lily you don't have to go anywhere. We better go home."Izzy says.

"Iz, call me tonight." I say, worried about her and Lily.

"I will."She says.

*Alli's P.O.V.*

*Later that night*

"Jordan, there are a few things I need to tell you." I bravely say, about to tell him that William is my son and I'm pregnant.

"Well tell me." He says.

"Okay. Firstly, remember Clary told you William is her son?"I ask.

"Of course, I can't believe she got pregnant at fifteen." Jordan says a tone of disgust in his voice.

"She wasn't pregnant at fifteen." I say.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asks.

"When _I _was fifteen, I met a boy called Jason Pennhallow. One night he kind of pressured me into sleeping with him, and I got pregnant. Shortly after I turned 16, I met Magnus and Alec and I chose them as adoptive parents for my son, William. Jordan, I'm William's mother."

**I hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, glad you enjoyed. **

***Disclaimer* Cassandra Clare owns everything. **

**Chapter 7.**

***Alli's P.O.V.***

***WARNING* Highly sensitive issues will occur in this chapter. **

Jordan looks at me in disbelief for a few minutes before anger flashes in his eyes. I never thought he'd get angry with me...

"Why did you lie to me?" He asks, deadly quite.

"I'm sorry, it was never my intention, and I was going to tell you the truth but Clary told you he was hers, before I could say a word." I say.

"Clary showed me her scan pictures she showed me pictures of her pregnant and pictures of she, William and Jace when he was born." Jordan says.

"Those were her scan pictures from when she was pregnant with Jack and Lucy, and the picture of her pregnant was when she was pregnant with Jack, and that wasn't William in that picture, it was Jack." I tell him.

"Why did you lie to me?" Jordan asks, clearly furious with me. I sincerely hope he doesn't leave me.

"I... I didn't know how to tell you, after Clary told you she was his mother" I quietly say. Jordan closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"I can't believe you lied to me Alli, I thought you loved me." He says.

"I do love you! More than anything!" I say, grabbing his hand. He harshly pulls it away and says

"What's the other thing you had to tell me?" He asks. Oh god... how the hell is he going to react to the news I'm pregnant with another man's child?

I take a deep breath and place both hands on my stomach; I can feel a small bump under my fingers- Magnus was right.

"Um... I'm pregnant." I quietly say. Jordan's face lights up into a huge bright smile and he takes both my hands.

"Oh Alli! This is amazing! I've always wanted children! This is fantastic." He says. Oh god, I should've realised he would think the baby is his...

"It's not yours." I blurt out. Talk about not beating around the bush. The anger returns to his face.

"What do you mean it's not mine? You cheated on me? Whose is it then, Jonathan's? Jace's?" Jordan asks.

"Alec's." I quietly say, looking down.

"Alec? Alec Lightwood? Who is gay?" it's clear Jordan is now seething with rage.

"I haven't explained everything. Clary was suppose to carry a baby for Magnus and Alec, but she found out she's pregnant with Jace's baby, but Magnus and Alec really wanted another baby, so I offered to be their surrogate... and now I'm pregnant."I explain.

"And you never thought to consult me? Everything is always about you, isn't it Alli? You never thought about how this could affect me or our relationship." He says. He has it all wrong!

"No! No Jordan, I didn't tell you because I was too afraid, afraid that you would react this. I love you, and our relationship means absolutely everything to me, I couldn't live happily without you." I say.

"I still can't believe you! I can't believe you would do this without consulting me! You can sleep on the couch tonight." He says. He always makes me sleep on the couch when I upset him. I don't mean to upset him, I love him and I would never want to hurt him, but sleeping on the couch will be awful for me and the baby.

"I'll stay with my parents tonight." I say, at least there, there's a spear room with a bed.

"No, you will not, you will stay here and sleep on the couch."He says.

"But... that won't be good for the baby." I say. Jordan lets out a laugh and says

"You honestly think I could care less about that child. You will do as I say, or there will be consequences." He warns. He would never hurt me; surely he can't mean that he would hurt me.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I say.

"Just be quiet Alli, I'm not happy with you right now. I expect my dinner to be ready when I come home, please." He says, and with that he walks out.

I let out a sigh and look down at my belly.

"He's not happy with me, baby, but don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." I quietly whisper. I already love this baby so much, I will always do everything I can to protect them. I just hope this pregnancy doesn't change Jordan, for worse.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending but that's all I had for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Chapter 8**

***Disclaimer* **

**I don't own anything, all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

***4 weeks later***

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

"Jace, I'm really worried about Max, he hasn't kicked yet, and I'm six months pregnant, Lucy and Jack kicked at four months." I say, rubbing my bump. I'm terrified something might be wrong with Max, and that I'm going to lose him.

"Remember when Lucy didn't kick for almost 2 months, but we found out it was because when she sensed Annabelle's presence, she stayed quiet?" Jace asks. As if I could ever forget that terrifying period.

"Yeah, why do you think that could be the reason Max is being so quiet?" I ask.

"It could well be, but if he doesn't kick soon I think we should go for a check up." Jace says.

"Yeah, just to be safe." I say, rubbing my bump. Jace places his hand on my bump and says

"I bet when he does start kicking he'll never stop." Jace says. If he kicks anywhere near as much as Jack did, I will not be happy at all.

"Oh don't say that, this pregnancy is hard enough. Jace, I don't want any more babies after Max, I don't think I could take it." I say.

"That's fine by me Clare, we agreed when Jack was born, that we want three babies and no more and I'm happy to stick to that agreement. But if we ever do end up with another little surprise, I'll love them as much as I love Jack, Lucy and Max." Jace says. I'm so glad Jace is happy with three kids, like I am, I don't think my body would be able to cope with another pregnancy, well not with a baby that's always kicking and hyper.

"I'll always support you, especially when it's got to do with your health, I love you." Jace says, quickly kissing me.

Just as he does, I feel a very familiar thump in my stomach. I gasp and place both my hands on my bump.

"Jace, he kicked!"I say, grabbing his hand and placing it on my bump. Jace smiles broadly and says

"Oh thank god he's okay!" he hugs me tightly.

"He's as strong as his siblings. Oh, even stronger."I say, as I feel a harsh, very hard kick from Max.

A few minutes pass but he doesn't calm down, this is strange.

"Wow, clam down in there kid." Jace says, rubbing my bump.

After a few more minutes, Max finally calms down. At least I know Robert didn't hurt him when he beat me. So far I've been able to stay out of Robert's way, but I'm bound to run into him at some stage, and when I do I'm sure he'll hurt me again, because he hates me that much, and wants rid of me.

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*

Today is my first ultrasound, and after that I have a check up with brother Enoch. Magnus and Alec are hoping to find out the sex when Enoch checks me over. I'm also hopping to see if I can get anything to make my morning sickness a bit better.

Jordan hasn't become any more accepting of the surrogacy and has no interest in my pregnancy. He won't let me talk about it around his friends, and since I'm now showing enough for it to be obvious I'm pregnant, he makes me wear something that will hide my bump anytime we go to meet someone he likes and knows. He's clearly ashamed, which I hate. I've asked him to be with me when I give birth and hand the baby over, but he refuses to have anything to do with my pregnancy, I think he's going to leave me.

I snap back into reality when I feel Magnus and Alec both take a hand each and the nurse runs the wand around my stomach.

"Everything seems fine, you're baby's measurements are perfect, and they seem to be developing fine...and..." The nurse presses a button on the screen and a soft thudding fills the room. "The heartbeat is perfect." The nurse finishes, smiling at Magnus, Alec and I.

"That's great." Alec says.

"Well I'll print you out a few pictures and you can make another appointment for six weeks from now." The nurse says, handing me some paper tissue to wipe the gel off my stomach.

*1 hour later*  
_As far as I can see, everything is perfect, you should start to feel the baby move around soon, and as for your morning sickness Alli, if it gets any worse I will give you a potion for it, as for now just drink plenty of water to stay hydrated and eat things that will be easy on your stomach. _Enoch says.

"Okay, thank you." I say.

"Can you tell the sex?" Alec asks, holding my hand tightly.

_Yes, would you like to know? _Enoch asks.

"Yes."Alec and Magnus say in unison.

_It's a girl_. Enoch says. Oh my god, a beautiful baby girl, I couldn't be happier.

"Oh just like we wanted!"Magnus says.

When we leave, Alec says

"Als, we're going to tell William when we go home, do you want to come with us?"

"I would love to, thank you." I say.

*The institute*

"Daddy! Papa!" Will squeals, when he sees Magnus and Alec. He runs to them, arms outstretched and a big grin on his face. He loves his parents so much and it makes me so happy knowing my little boy is so content and loved where he is, I really did make the right choice, giving him to Magnus and Alec.

"Hello sweet boy, did you have fun with nana?" Magnus asks, lifting him up and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, wots. Missed you and daddy, papa." Will says.  
"We missed you too William." Alec says, smiling at him.

"Let's go somewhere else William, we want to tell you something." Magnus says.

"Otay." Will says. The four of us go to the main room and sit down. Magnus sits down with William on his lap, but William jumps down and crawls up onto my lap. I smile at him and kiss his forehead.

"William, you're going to have a little sister soon." Alec says.

**I hope the ending was okay and that you enjoyed, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, glad you enjoyed. **

***Disclaimer* I own nothing, all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 9. **

***ALLI'S .***

Will's eyes fill with curiosity and he says

"How?"

"Well William, daddy and I decided we want another baby, a little friend for you to play with, so aunty Alli said she'd keep your little sister in her tummy until she's ready to come out." Magnus explains.

Will's mouth drops open and he looks down at my stomach.

"That's why my tummy has gotten a bit bigger, and it will keeping getting bigger and bigger until she comes out." I explain to him, gently placing my hand on my stomach.

"Oh. When she be here?" Will asks.

"In a few months, baby boy." Alec says. Will smiles and puts his small hand on my protruding belly and says

"Hi my baby sista, I your big brother Will, I wove you wots and wots. I can't wait to meet you." He says. He's so sweet; I know he'll be a great big brother to the baby.

"She loves you too sweet boy, and soon you'll be able to feel her kicking." I explain.

"Wow. Papa, daddy, what my sista's name?" Will asks.

"We haven't decided yet William, can you think of any nice ones?" Alec asks.

"Sophie, it pwetty." He says. That is a gorgeous name.

"You're right William, it is a beautiful name, Alexander, what do you think?" Magnus asks.

"I love it; I think it would suit our little girl." He says. Magnus smiles and says

"Then it's settled, Sophia- Sophie- Lightwood Bane. Good job Will." Magnus says. Will smiles proudly and jumps off my lap. He crawls up between Magnus and Alec and cuddles into them both.  
"Tired papa, I go sweep?" He asks, rubbing his eyes. William is a great child for sleeping, he loves going to bed and sleeps all night, probably because Magnus and Alec are always doing something with him, whether it be going to the park or just staying home and reading with him, or if William spends the day playing with Lucy, who is his best friend, he's always doing something.

"Oh of course you can baby boy." Alec says. William grabs his favourite teddy bear, which was lying on the couch, and cuddles it to his chest.

"Daddy, you tell me a story?" He asks.

"Of course I will William, come on, let's go." Alec says, lifting him up.

"Papa you come too?" He asks.

"Of course William." He says, standing up beside Alec.

"Night aunty Alli, I wove you." He says. He is going to be one hell of a heartbreaker when he grows up.

"Goodnight sweet boy, I love you too." I say.

*MAGNU'S P.O.V.*

Alec and I share a smile, as we both look at William who has fallen fast asleep in his bed, his teddy cuddled to his chest. This little boy is my whole world, my pride and joy. I have never loved someone as much as I love my son, and I've never been happier than I am now.

"He's so precious." Alec whispers, running his hand over William's dark curls.

"That he is my darling; I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much." I say.

"Neither did I, and soon we'll have another one, a beautiful little girl." Alec says.

"How do you like Alli-Clarissa, for Sophie's middle names?" I ask. Not only has Alli let us adopt her first born, she's letting Alec father her second born, and then letting me adopt Sophie. The least we can do is name our daughter after her. And Clary is the closest friend I've had since Tessa. She deserves the honour of us naming our daughter after her.

A broad smile crosses Alec's face and he says

"I think it's perfect. Sophia Alli-Clarissa Lightwood-Bane."

*Isabelle's P.O.V.*

"So you think 2 months from now is a good time to get married?" Simon asks. We're trying to set a definite date for the wedding, since we have most of it planned; we just kept putting it off for some reason.

"I think so, there's only a few more things to organise, I'll drag Clary, Alli and Maia shopping with me for dresses, and you and Jace, Alec, John and Jordan can go suit shopping." I say.

"Okay, sounds good to me. What about food?" Simon asks.

"Mom will happily sort it out." I say.

"Okay great. Where should we get married? I don't mind going to the hall of accords, if you want to." Simon asks. I would like to get married there, but I'm worried Clary won't be able to travel to Idris for the wedding; she'll be eight months pregnant by then.

"I like the idea, but I'm worried Clary won't be able to make it to the wedding because she'll be eight months pregnant by then, and she can hardly travel to Idris with a four year old, a two year old and a newborn, if we were to marry after Max is born." I say.

"You're right, I'm worried about that too, and I don't really want to wait another few years." Simon says. Neither do I, I wanted to get married before Lily was born, but there was no way that could happen with all my complications. Now a lot of people, like dad's friends, who I grew up around, are looking down on Simon and me because we had a child out of wedlock, which is not normal for shadowhunters.

"Neither do I. I don't know what we should do." I say.

"Me neither, maybe we should just get married here, like Clary and Jace." Simon says. It's not an awful idea, and it is the best alternative. I just always wanted to get married in the hall of accords, but you can never have everything you want.

"Yeah, I think that's the best idea. I'm going to talk to Clary about going shopping at some stage, and then I'm going to talk to mom about the food." I say, standing up.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to John, go over to Jocelyn and Luke's and see Abbey, too maybe." Simon says.

"Alright." I say.

"Mommy, I come with you." Lily says. She has never been as clingy to me as she has been over the past few weeks. I'm really worried about her.

"No Lily sweetheart, I have to talk to aunty Clary about grown up things, why don't you go find Jack and play with him?" I ask.

"No mommy, wanna be with you." She says.

"Well I'm sorry sweetheart but aunty Clary and I are going somewhere you're too little to go." I say.

"Please mommy!" Lily says.

"No Lily, I'm sorry baby, but I'll only be a little while." I say.

"You can come with me to go see grandma and grandpa if you like, and Uncle John and Aunty Maia." Simon says. Hopefully Lily will go with him, seeing as how much she loves him.

Lily sighs and looks down.

"Okay daddy." She quietly says.

"Lily, I need to talk to daddy for a minute, you go find nana and daddy will come get you in a minute, okay?" I say. Lily nods and leaves without a word.

"Simon this is getting out of hand, she won't even sleep in her own bed without me there, we need to have her talk to someone, a professional, but I know how stubborn she is, she won't say a word to a stranger. What are we going to do?" I ask. Simon thinks for a while before saying

"Take her to Jem! She loves Jem and he's a professional, he told me he dealt with stuff like this when he was in the brother hood." Simon says. That's a brilliant idea, Jem is Lily's favourite uncle and I know she'll talk to him.

"Great idea Si, I'll do just that." I say.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

"Lucy, you okay in here?" I ask, walking into the living room of the house I share with Jem, Lucy is sitting in there, colouring in. Jem and I offered to take Jack and Lucy for the night, Clary is exhausted looking after two young kids and being heavily pregnant, I myself was in the position of raising a five year old James, who had as much devilment as his father, while I was pregnant, so I know how hard it is.

"Uh-hu ... aunty Tessa, I tell you something?" She asks.

"Of course you can Lucy Lou." I say, sitting down beside her. She looks up at me and quietly says

"I sawed Robert hit my mommy."

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 10. **

***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

"You saw Robert hit your mommy?" I carefully ask Lucy, just to make sure I heard her right.

"Uh-hu, Jackie and me. My back was hurting me, so Jackie and me were looking for mommy and daddy. Jackie heard mommy and I runned to her, but then I saw Robert swap her, and I runned away to find daddy." She explains. Oh the poor thing! She's probably scarred for life. I can't believe Robert would go as far as hitting Clary, especially when she's pregnant.

"Sweetheart, now that I know this, I'll make sure he leaves your mommy alone, I promise. You must be so scared." I say, brushing her hair out of her face. She frowns and nods.

"You pwomise you no let him hurt my mommy?" She asks.

"Promise." I quietly say, kissing her forehead.

"I tired, I go to bed?" She asks.

"Of course Lucy Lou, let's go."I say.

A while later both Lucy and Jack are sound asleep, and the house is quiet once again.

"They're quiet the handful, aren't they?" Jem smiles, sitting down beside me. I smile back at him and say

"They certainly are, but they're no trouble at all at the same time."I say.

"That they are not, they're just two balls of energy." Jem says, the smile never falling from his lips. He seems so happy around children.

"That's exactly how to describe them. They've worn me out." I say, moving closer to Jem and placing my head on his chest and linking my hand with his. He softly kisses the top of my head and says

"And me, I could sleep right here." He says.

"As could I." I reply.

"Lucy's back pains are getting more frequent, maybe we should say it to Clary and Jace to get her checked out."Jem says. Lucy's always had back pains, and Clary and Jace did take her to a doctor, but he just dismissed it as growing pains. At first it made sense, but now they're becoming more frequent, it doesn't seem to be growing pains.

"Yeah, I'll say it to them tomorrow." I say.

"Tess, do you think I'd be a good father?" Jem quietly and suddenly asks. He would be an amazing father, any child we do have would be the luckiest little baby, to have him as a father.

"You would be astounding, you're so good to all the kids, I can really see you as a father." I say. Jem is quiet for a while and says

"And... I would love to see you pregnant with my child." He's asked me before if we could have a child, but when I reached my decision I only quietly said it while he was sleeping.

"James, I would love to have a child with you." I say. His face lights up like I've never seen before.

"Oh Tessa really? If you don't want to, we really don't have to..." He says. I push myself up and kiss him softly.

"I want to have a baby with you James Carstairs." He holds me tightly and says

"I love you so much Tessa Gray, thank you, for making every moment of those one hundred and forty five years, bearable, just by being there." He says, referring to when he was in the brother hood.

"How do you like the sound of practicing for when we start trying for a baby?" I quietly say, completely breaking character. Jem looks at me wide-eyed, but smiles broadly and captures my lips with his.

A few minutes later, we start to make our way to the bedroom, only to be stopped by Lucy standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Hey Luc, what are you doing up?" Jem asks. She sniffles and says

"My back hurt Uncle Jem, make it go away!" She says. Oh the poor thing.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry I don't have any medicine, but would you like it if I lay beside you and rubbed your back for you?" He gently asks, walking over to Lucy and going down to her level. She nods and wipes her tears away.

"Yes pwease. wove you Uncle Jem." She says. She is just the sweetest girl.

"I love you too Lucy Lou." He says.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"Can you feel him?" I quietly asks Abbey, who is sitting on my lap with her hand on my bump, trying to feel Max kick.

"Uh-hu, he's strong." She says.

"He certainly is." I say.

"How come you don't come over lots, anymore?" She asks. Before I got pregnant with Max, I would go over to mom and dad's to see them and Abbey, nearly every day, but since my pregnancy got complicated I haven't been able to do so.

"Well because I feel really sick a lot, because Max is in my tummy, and the doctor said I should stay at home when I feel sick." I explain.

"I miss you lots." She says.

"I miss you too Abbey, but you can come over anytime, Jace will go over and get you, or mommy or daddy will take you over here." I say. Before Abbey can respond, I feel a crippling pain in my stomach, right in my womb. I gasp, and clutch my lower abdomen and try to keep calm.

"Clary, you okay?" Abbey asks. I take a deep breath hoping to ease the pain a bit, and say

"Oh god, Abbey I need you to be a really big girl and get daddy and Jace for me, okay?" I ask. Abbey nods and jumps down from my lap.

A few minutes later, dad comes in with Jace close behind him.

"Clary, what's wrong, are you okay?" Jace asks, kneeling beside me. I look at him with fear and say

"I'm getting really bad cramps, right in my womb, I had bearable cramps with Jack and Lucy, but these are really bad." I quietly say.

"Okay, let's get to the hospital."He says, helping me up.

"Clary, I wanna come with you!" Abbey says. I don't mind her coming, if things get too serious dad can take her home.

"If it's okay with daddy." I say. Abbey turns to him and says

"Please daddy, I promise I'll be really good!"

"I don't know Abbey..." Dad says.

"Please! I promise I'll eat all my dinner and go to bed when you tell me!" She says, pleading him with her eyes.

"... Fine." Dad says, unable to argue further.

*At the hospital*

"Abbey, I think you and I should wait outside." Dad says. Jace, dad, Abbey and I are in an ultrasound room, waiting for a nurse to come perform the ultrasound.

"No daddy! Clary said it okay if I stay!" She says.

"It really is okay, she's not going to do anything and it won't frighten her, right Abbey?" Jace says.

"Yeah!" Abbey says.

"Okay, I won't argue anymore." Dad says.

*Five minutes later*

"Everything's perfectly fine, the pains you experienced were growing pains, you're womb is really expanding and moving up and out of your pelvis, to accommodate your baby."The nurse says. Oh thank god Max is okay.

"Thank god." Jace whispers, kissing my forehead.

The nurse smiles at Abbey and says

"Looks like your little brother is perfectly fine." She says, mistaking her for mine. That always happens, no matter where I go with Abbey, people always assume she's mine.

"She's my sister." I say, smiling at Abbey.

"Oh I'm sorry; you two just look so alike." She says. Abbey lets out small laugh but then turns bright red when she realizes the attention she's getting, and hides behind dad's leg.

"It's alright, happens all the time."I say.

*Alli's P.O.V.*

"I thought you loved clothes and fashion, Alli." John says. Before I got pregnant with Will, I had plans to go to college and study fashion and design, and go on to be a costume designer for theatre, but I couldn't do that while pregnant and now I'm pregnant again, but I'm only eighteen so I have plenty of time to do what I want.

"I do."I say.

"Then why are you wearing those horrible baggy jumpers lately? No offense." He says.

"None taken. I actually agreed to be a surrogate for Magnus and Alec, and I'm almost four months pregnant." I say. It's not until I say that I realize I wasn't suppose to say a word about my pregnancy to anyone Jordan was close to.

I look to Jordan and see nothing but pure anger in his eyes.

"Uh, John I think we should go talk in private for a moment." Maia says, dragging John out by the arm.

The moment they leave, Jordan grips my forearm so tight I gasp in pain.

"You are going to regret that you stupid little girl." He says, tightening his grip on me.

"Jordan please, the baby." I say.

"You should've thought about the baby you're carrying before you embarrassed me like that. Go home, I deal with you later." He says.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. **

***Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Cassandra Clare***

**Chapter 11.**

***WARNING HIGHLY SENSTIVE ISSUES IN THIS CHAPTER* **

***ALLI'S P.O.V.***

I can't stop shaking as I wait at home in the apartment I share with Jordan. I have no idea what he's going to do to me, but I've never been so frightened. Maybe I should go the institute, but I can't hide there forever. But maybe if we talked in front of Magnus and Alec, he won't do anything drastic.

As I contemplate leaving before Jordan gets home, I realize it's not about me anymore, my daughter needs protecting, if he hits me, he could really hurt her.

So I grab my coat and phone and make my way to the institute.

A heavily pregnant Clary answers the door and smiles warmly at me.

"Hey Als, what's with the hoddie? Are you sick?" Clary asks, her maternal worry kicking in.

I smile and place my hand on my bump and say

"I'm not sure if you know, but shortly after you found out you were pregnant, I agreed to be a surrogate for Magnus and Alec. I'm four months pregnant with a little girl." I say. A broad smile spreads across Clary's face and she hugs me tightly.

"Oh thank Raziel for you Alli Starkweather! I felt awful about not being able to give them a baby, but now all the guilt is gone." She says. I recently started using my mother's maiden name, because my father hated me and was always horrible to me, and then made me homeless at sixteen by kicking me out, after he found out I was pregnant with William.

"I'm glad, are Mags and Alec here?" I ask, as she pulls back.

"No but they should be back soon, they're just picking Will up from day care. You can come in though; I'm just waiting on Tessa and Jem to drop Lucy and Jack back." She says. "Looks like everyone's child free today."I joke. Clary smiles and we head into the living room.

"How did Jordan react to the news of the surrogacy?" Clary asks.

"Um... he's not happy in the least, he doesn't care about the baby and he won't let me talk about it and he makes me hide my bump when we go to meet people. Just today... I let slip to John and Maia that I'm pregnant... and Jordan grabbed my arm so tight it really hurt and he knew it... and he told me he'd 'deal with me' when he got home. I'm really scared he's gonna hit me and hurt me and the baby." I quietly say.

Clary immediately hugs me tightly and says

"If he comes round here and tries to lay a finger on you I'll kill him with my bear hands." She says. I smile lightly and say

"I came here because I can't let him hurt Sophie, but I know he's going to do something to me behind closed doors." I say.

"So maybe you should leave him." Clary gently says. I still can't imagine life without Jordan, I know he's angry at me but I'm sure that he will calm down in time, especially after Sophie is born.

"I can't Clary, I love him so much. I'm sure he'll calm down when Sophie is born."I quietly say. Clary is quiet for a while before saying

"I understand... I'm scared of Robert, ever since he said those things to me two years ago... and I hate living under the same roof as him, but I don't want to take Lucy and Jack away from Maryse, she loves them so much and they love her juts as much." She says. Maryse is an amazing mother and grandmother; she really helped me after I had Will and didn't know what was happening to me when I started to bleed heavily.

"I don't know what either of us should do..." I say.

"Talk to the people who can help us?" She suggests.

"You're right, I'll talk to Magnus and Alec... and you speak to Jace." I say. Clary nods and says

"And you know if dad finds out Jordan's hurt you in any way, he'll kill him."Clary says. That's very true.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Clary." I say.

*THAT NIGHT*

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you came home, Magnus and Alec wanted to sort some things out for the baby."I say to Jordan. I just got home and I'm still terrified. I lied when I told Clary I'd talk to Magnus and Alec; I have to give Jordan another chance.

"Have you anything else to apologize for?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm so sorry I let it slip to Maia and John about the baby, really it was an accident." I say.

"You embarrassed me greatly, but luckily for you, Jonathan and Maia see me no different and nobody else knows. But that doesn't mean I'm not furious with you and that I'll let you away with it." He says. He's going to hit me, I know it.

"What are you going to do?" I fearfully ask.

"Firstly, you are not coming anywhere with me again until you are no longer pregnant. Secondly you will not leave this house without my permission ever again; you will only speak when spoken too." He says. It's not as bad as I thought...

"Is that it?" I timidly ask.

"No... How far along are you again?" He asks.

"Um... four months..." I say, confused.

"It's still possible then." Jordan quietly says.

"What is?" I ask, growing fearful.

"I want you to have an abortion, and if you don't we are finished." He says.

**I hope you enjoyed, please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.**

**Alicefreak101: Just wanted to let you know that in New York you can have an abortion up to 24 weeks, it's the same in most places :)**

***WARNING SENSTIVE ISSUES IN THIS CHAPTER***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alli and the kids, all other rights to Cassandra Clare. **

***ALLI'S P.O.V.***

"What?!" I ask in astonishment.

"You heard me, I will not have my girlfriend carry a gay man's child, I have tried to accept it, but it's clear you can't keep your mouth shut, so either you abort that thing or we are finished." He says, pointing to my stomach. I wrap my arms protectively around my bump; no one will ever hurt my daughter.

"I am not having an abortion, no way in hell. But you don't need to leave me because of it, everything will go back to normal after the baby is born, I promise." I say.

"That's not true, I know you will be in that child's life, as you are William's, and that is not the normal family I want. Maia wasn't able to give me that family either, that's why I broke up with her, and if you can't either I will leave you too." He says. Oh Raziel, what do I do? There is no way in hell I'm having an abortion, but I can't imagine my life without Jordan, and I can't just walk out of my son and daughter's lives after Sophie is born.

"Jordan please, I can be your family, I'm sorry that I don't want children-"Jordan cuts me off by saying

"Don't want children? Then why are you currently four months pregnant, with a gay man's child! You just hate to see me happy..." He says. No! That's not it at all.

"No! I love when you're happy! I'm carrying for Alec and Magnus because I can handle being pregnant, but not raising a child. I couldn't have a baby with the job I want to have." I say.

"Well it certainly doesn't feel that way!" Jordan yells.

"Jordan I'm sorry! Please forgive me." I say, tears now running down my face.

"How can I? when you chose that disgusting gay couple and their children, over me!" He says, advancing toward me. I back up, but he keeps advancing toward me.

"No! I want to have all of you in my life!" I say, growing more terrified by the moment.

"Well you can't have everything Alli. You're a selfish little stupid brat who only thinks about herself, and you need to be punished." He says. I take one more step back, but trip over a fallen stool and onto my back.

Jordan stands above me with his fists balled and pure anger all over his face.

"Jordan please doesn't do this!" I say.

"You think I want to do this? You make me do this Alli! You anger me and betray me and I have no choice but to punish you for it!" He says. Suddenly I feel kicks and punches all over my body. I wrap my arms tightly around my bump, doing my best to protect Sophie.

"Get up." Jordan quietly says, a while later. I start to push myself up, gasping in pain.

Before Jordan can do anything to me, the door opens and Alec and Jace walk in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jordan growls.

"I came to see if the mother of my child is okay and if she needed anything. What the hell are you doing to her? Why is she pinned against the wall?" Alec asks.

"She's learning her lesson for betraying me by carrying your filthy child." He says. Anger burns in Alec's eyes and he says

"My baby girl is _not_ 'filthy'!"

"Get the hell off her." Jace says, marching over and grabbing Jordan. Jordan yell in rage and shoves Jace off, but Jace grabs him again, right away.

I suddenly feel a blow to my stomach and feel the wind being knocked out of me. Then I feel two rough hands on my shoulders, shoving me backwards until I smack into the wall, my head getting the brunt of it all.

I fall to the ground, my ears ringing and pain all over my body. I hear a muffled voices and warm hands on my checks. Before long I start seeing stars and then my vision turns black, as does my whole world.

*Half an hour later*

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*  
"I still don't understand why did that to her Jace, why does he hate the fact that she's pregnant with my baby, so much?" I ask, with tears running down my face. After Jordan punched Alli in the stomach, and shoved her into the wall, I immediately called an ambulance and Jace summoned the silent brothers, to report Jordan. Unfourtenetley Jordan got away before the silent brothers could arrest him. Simon went over and took Alli's stuff to the institute, since there's no way I'm letting her go back there.

"I don't know Alec, he's a sick man, people like him need to be in control at all times, and he didn't like that Alli decided what to do with her own body, without consulting him." He quietly says.

"I hate him! He might've really hurt my daughter and Alli!" I say. We've only been here about ten minutes and we're still waiting for someone to check Alli over and do an ultrasound.

"Me too." Jace says.

"If he has hurt two of the girls I love more than anything, nothing will stop me from killing him." Magnus says, from my side.

Just then a middle-aged doctor and a dark haired nurse walk in.

"Hello, Mr and Mr. Lightwood Bane, I am Doctor Malone and this is Nurse Tegan Brady. I am going to check Alli over and Nurse Brady is going to perform the ultrasound." The doctor says.

"Okay." I say.

He checks Alli over and says a few things to Tegan, like Alli's pulse rate.

"Alli has several broken ribs, a concussion and minor bruising; when she wakes she will also need a pelvic exam, just to be safe." The doctor says.

"Will she be okay?" I ask.

"With rest, yes."The doctor says. That's a huge relief.

A few minutes later Tegan has finished the ultrasound

"Everything is fine; your daughter is perfectly fine." She says. Oh thank god!

"Thank god." I whisper.

*1 hour later*

"Alec, Alec get over here, she's waking up!" Jace says. I run back to Allis' side and grab her hand.

"Alli, Alli wake up."I quietly say. She opens her eyes and look around her, seemingly confused.

"Alec? Why am I in hospital? Is Sophie okay?" She asks.

"Yes, but... Jordan beat you Alli; you have broken ribs, minor bruising and a concussion. You'll be okay and Sophie is perfectly fine." I say.

"Oh god... I remember now..." She quietly says.

"Don't worry, you aren't going back to him, you're staying with us where we can keep you safe." I swear to her. She nods and holds onto my hand tightly, clearly terrified for her life.

"Alli, I will never let him near you again, he'll be arrested and thrown in jail to rot, I swear." I tell her. She nods weakly and says

"I trust you."

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"Clary, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tessa asks. She and Jem have just left the kids back after having them for nearly two days.

"Yeah sure." I say. We go into the kitchen, where nobody is, and she closes the door.

"Clary, Lucy told me she saw Robert hitting you." She says.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Cassandra Clare***

**Chapter 13.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

I look at Tessa in shock for a while. Now she knows she'll probably tell Jace and I know what will happen from there.

"Clary, what happened, why did he hit you?" Tessa gently asks.

"H-he was being horrible to me as usual, saying Jace should leave me for someone else and all this crap. I told him to leave me alone, he got annoyed and... pinned me against the wall. He threatened me, but I shoved him off and told him to piss off. He... slapped me so hard I fell and when I did... all I could feel was him kicking me. When he stopped... he said that if I ever spoke to him like that again... he would... make sure Max never took a breath." I quietly say, looking down the whole time.

"Oh Clary, you have to tell someone, someone who can make Robert pay for what he's done." She says.

"But then Jace will know and he'll kill Robert and that will leave me without my husband and my kids without their dad." I say.

"Clary, I won't let him do anything, I swear. But we can't let Robert walk free. Is that why you have broken ribs?" She asks. I nod and say

"Yeah, but I never cared about myself, just Max." I say.

"Well the main thing is you're both healthy. You need to report Robert, I promise Jace won't do anything."She says. I'm still hesitant, I don't think anyone could stop Jace doing something to Robert, but maybe there is a way I can stop him from finding out. But I have to do whatever I can to protect my kids.

"Okay, I'll report him, but I'm not ready just yet." I tell her.

"I understand, when you are let me know and I'll help you." Tessa says.

"Thanks. I have to get back to the kids." I say.

"Okay." Tessa says.

I walk back into the living room where the kids are.

"Jack, where's Lucy? And Uncle John?" I ask, not seeing either of them.

"Lucy went to bed, Uncle John is over there." He says, pointing at John, who is across the room.

"Oh, sorry John I didn't see you." I say.

"I would never leave him by himself, Clary. You know that." John says. He's right; I know he's not that irresponsible.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I say.

"Did you hear what happened to Alli?" He asks.

"No, what happened, is she okay?" I ask.

"Jace told me that he and Alec went over to her apartment the other day, just to check on her, and Jordan had her pinned against the wall, said he was teaching her a lesson for 'betraying him' by carrying a baby for Magnus and Alec. He tried to pull him off but when he did, Jordan punched Alli in the stomach and pushed her into the wall, her head got the brunt of it." He tells me. Oh god, I really hope she and the baby are okay.

"Oh god, is she okay? Is the baby okay?"I ask.

"Pretty much, Alli has broken ribs, bruising and a concussion. The bay is perfectly fine." He says. Well thank god for that.

"Oh god that's awful! I'll kill Jordan for hurting her!" I say.

"You're not the only one Clarissa."Magnus says, walking in.

"How are Alli and the baby?"I ask.

"Both are doing well, hopefully Alli will be home soon."He says.

"What's happened to Jordan?" I ask.

"Unfourtenetley the scumbag got away before he could be arrested, but he will be found and he will not get near Alli ever again."He says. He better be found and arrested, I will personally find him and drag him to the silent city, for hurting my best friend like that.

"Well if you want me to take William anytime, just ask, I'm more than happy to." I tell him.

"Thank you Clary, that means a lot to me and I may take you up on that offer." He says.

"You're more than welcome to." I say.

*That night*

"Clary, when all this stress is over and everything has calmed down, I think you, Magnus, Alec and I should do something, like go out for dinner or something, because we probably won't be able to do it after Max and Sophie are born." Jace says.

"Sounds great. Speaking of Max, we need godparents for him."I say.

"Oh yeah, who do you think would be appropriate?" He asks.

"I want John to be his godfather." I immediately say. John is the best brother I could ask for, he is always there to help me with the kids and I'd be lost without him, he deserves this honour.

"Oh of course Clary, I think Maia should be his godmother, she's one of our best friends and really good with kids." He says. He's right, Maia and I have grown closer and closer ever since she and John started dating and she too is amazing with the kids.

"Sounds perfect to me. We can ask them tomorrow." I say. Jace nods and says

"Hey when are we going to tell your dad Max's middle name?" Jace asks.

"When he holds Max after he's born, I want to surprise him."I say. Jace smiles and says

"He's going to be so happy, he's lucky to have you as a daughter." Jace says.

"I just want to show him how much I love him." I say. Jace kisses me and says

"He knows already Clary, he has from the moment you started calling him 'dad'." Jace says.

"I hope so." I say.

*JEM'S P.O.V.*

"Jem, can you talk to Lily for me, please?" Isabelle asks me. She, Simon and Lily came over a few minutes ago.

"Of course I can, what's wrong with her?" I ask.

"A while ago we told her the truth about my miscarriage, before that she just thought I was sick for a while, and ever since she's been as clingy as she was when she was a baby. I'm really worried." She says. There's being clingy and then there's what Lily's being, I myself have seen her being clingy and am extremely worried about her.

"Alright, take her in and I'll talk to her." I say.

A few minutes later Lily walks in, and smiles when she sees me. I smile back and get down to her level and hug her.  
"Hello Lily flower, how are you?" I ask.

"Okay, miss you." She says.

"I missed you too. Sweetheart, how come you don't want to leave mommy, I promise you're not in trouble."

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. **

**Sorry for the wait, but I'm back at school now and I have six until summer exams and I really have to study. I'm also going to the zoo with my biology class next Thursday and that Sunday is my sixteenth birthday and I'll hopefully be going to London to see Wicked, so I'm pretty busy. I'll update when I can. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Alli and the kids, the rest of the rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 13.  
*WARNING. HIGHLY SENSITIVE ISSUES IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE TAKE CAUTION IN READING.***

*Jem's P.O.V.*

Lily looks at me and says

"Mommy told me that I had a baby brother but he wasn't borned, he went to live with Raziel. Uncle Jem I scared mommy weave me again." She says. Oh the poor thing...

"Do you mean like when she was away for a while, after your brother went to live with Raziel?" I gently ask her. She nods and says

"I miss my mommy when she gone, so I wanna stay with her all the time." She says, her head hanging down.

I hug her tightly and say

"Oh Lily, when mommy was gone for a while when your brother went to live with Raziel, she was very sick and it wouldn't have been nice for you to see her, she wouldn't have been able to mind you, but she was never going to leave forever, and she never will. You need to talk to mommy so she's not worried about you anymore, okay?" I gently ask. Lily nods into my shoulder and says

"You come with me?" I kiss her forehead and say

"Of course I will sweetheart, let's go."

We go into the kitchen where Isabelle, Tessa, and Simon are.

Izzy smiles at Lily and gets down to Lily's level.

"Hi baby girl."She gently says. Lily runs into her arms.

"Mommy, when my brother went to live with Raziel, you were sad and went away, I miss you, I no want you to leave again." She quietly says. I can see Isabelle's heart break as she holds her daughter tightly.

"Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry baby girl, I was very sick then sweetheart, I didn't want you to see me so sick, but I promise you I will never leave you ever again, I love you so much sweetheart." She says.

Lily lays her head on her mother's shoulder and says

"Love you mommy." Isabelle kisses Lily's temple and says

"I love you too sweetheart." She whispers. As I watch the two of them, I'm greatly reminded of Cecily Herondale and her daughter Anna Lightwood, Isabelle not only looks just like Cecily but she's got the same unexpected maternal nature.

A few minutes later, Isabelle comes over to me and says

"Jem, thank you so much for finding out what was wrong with Lily, I was so worried about her, thank you, I can't ever repay you."

"Oh Isabelle, you don't have to, I was worried about Lily too, I couldn't just let you both suffer when I could help you." I tell her.

"Well if there's anything I can ever do, just let me know and I happily will." She says. I smile at her and say

"Thank you Isabelle, I will."I tell her.

*Alli's P.O.V.*

"How do you feel?" Alec asks, helping me inside the institute. I just got home from hospital. I really hope Jordan simply lost his temper with me, and he's not turned into an abusive monster, because I need him, he's the person who loves me most in the world.

"Okay, a little stiff."I say, as helps me sit down on the couch.

"Have you felt Sophie move, since it happened?" He asks, placing his hand on my bump. I flinch slightly, still shocked from when Jordan lost his temper with me.

"Sorry... I'm just still a little shocked. Yeah, she's moving around loads in there." I say, rubbing my bump.

"We're going to have to go shopping for baby stuff soon Alexander." Magnus says, sitting down beside Alec.

"Yes, we will, you can come if you like, Alli." Alec says. I love being so involved with Sophie, already.

"I would love to, thank you."I say.

Just then Will comes running in and clambers up onto my lap, hugging me tightly.

"Missed you aunty Alli!" He says.

"I missed you too buddy."I say. Just then I feel a nudge in my stomach, a kick.

"Ow! Sista kick me, that not nice." He says. I laugh lightly run my hand through Will's hair.

"Will when a baby kicks in their mommy's tummy, they're saying hi and telling us they're okay, they're not trying to be mean." I gently tell him.

"Oh. Hi Sophie, I wove you too." He quietly says, placing his hand on my bump. Sophie kicks again when she hears Will's voice.

"She really likes you Will." I say. He giggles and says

"I can't wait to see her!"

"Well she'll be here very soon William."

*JACE'S .*

*2 weeks later*

"Alec, have you seen Clary?"I ask, walking into the kitchen with Lucy.

"No, sorry." He says, coaxing William to eat his dinner.

"I haven't seen her since this morning, she seemed awfully worried."I say, setting Lucy down.

"Why?" Alec asks.

"I don't know Alec, she's just not herself." I say. I'm so worried about her; I'm terrified someone's hurt her, that someone has been abusing her.

"Jace... I know why she's been like that." Tessa says from the doorway. She does? I can finally know if Clary's okay or not.

Tessa looks worried and slightly hesitant.

"Let's talk in private, shall we?" She says. Now I'm really getting worried.

"Okay." I say. We go into the sitting room, but Tessa doesn't sit down. She lets out a sigh and says

"Jace, the reason Clary isn't being herself for the past month, is because Robert beat her."

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, let me know what you think of the chapter, any improvements that could be made, what you liked and what you would like to see in future chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, glad you enjoyed please review. **

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing all rights to Cassandra Clare***

***WARNING : EXTREMELY, HIGHLY SENSTIIVE TOPICS IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE TAKE THE UTMOST CARE IN READING.  
*JACE'S P.O.V.***

I stare at Tessa in disbelief, trying to comprehend what she's just told me. Robert beat my Clary?

"He beat my Clary?" I whisper, feeling completely numb. I can't believe this is happening, I feel like I'm dreaming, I really wish I was.

"Yes. The other day when Jem and I were looking after Jack and Lucy, Lucy told me she saw Robert hit Clary, slap her. When Jem and I left the kids back here, I asked Cary to talk to me privately and I told her what I knew. She told me that one night Robert was being rude as ever to her, and she was understandably fed up with him, so she told him to leave her alone. He pinned her against the wall and threatened her, threatened Max's life. Clary didn't take the threat seriously, so she shoved him off and told him to piss off. Robert struck her across the face so hard she lost her balance and fell, and when she did, he started kicking her, and when he finished, he threatened Max's life again." She tells me. It takes me a minute to even feel anything. I still can't believe this. That bastard hurt my wife and son and he threatened to kill my son! He'll be the one to have his life threatened, and taken away.  
"That bastard I'll kill him!" I say, making my way out of the room. Before I can, I feel Tessa grab my wrist and pull me back. She's surprisingly strong.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale you are not going anywhere!" She says.

"Tessa let me go! That bastard needs to pay for what he's done!" I say.

"Not like this Jace. You have a family who need you. Think about it, your wife is 7 months pregnant and is still recovering from Robert beating her. Your son is four, about to start school, he needs you. And your little girl is only 2, she's got awful back pains all the time and she witnessed her mother being hit, she really needs you. You can't be there for them if you're locked up in a cell for murder." She tells me.

"Well what else am I suppose to do?!" I ask, distressed as to what to do to make Robert pay.

"Report him to the silent brothers." She says.

"But there's no witness except a two year old and a four year old, I can't ask Jack and Lucy to recount for a silent brother, how Robert beat their mother and threatened the life of their unborn baby brother." I say.

"Lucy told me everything, I could tell the silent brothers."She says.

"But it's so much less than he deserves." I quietly say.

"I know Jace, I agree that he deserves to rot six feet under, but you can't kill him, as alike as he is to a demon, he isn't one and you would not get away with it." She says. I know she's right, but I just want that monster gone.

"You're right Tessa; I'll do my best not to do anything to him."I say. Tessa looks at me for a while, and I feel like I'm 10 again, after being caught raiding the weapons room, with Alec, by mom.

"Jace, you will not hurt him, if you need to get your anger out, go up to the training room and take it out on the target boards and punching bag. I promise you, Robert will get what he deserves." She says. I know she's right, but before that, I need to find Clary.

"Thanks Tessa."I say, before walking out. I make my way back into the kitchen and say

"Alec, seen Clary yet?"

"Briefly, she was walking down the hall very fast; I think she was crying, I don't know where she went." I say. Oh god, I hope she's okay, I hope Robert hasn't hurt her again.

"Lucy, are you coming with me or staying with Uncle Alec?" I ask.

"Stay Uncle Alec." She says.

"Okay sweetheart."I say, and make my way out of the room. I check our bedroom and hear the shower on. I gently knock on the door and say "Clare, are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine." She shouts out, her voice sounding hoarse. Maybe she doesn't feel well and that's why she was rushing up here. I sit on the bed to wait for her. But the odd thing is, she doesn't come out of the shower for another thirty minutes. When she does come out she's wearing her heavy sky blue dressing gown, her damp scarlet hair in tangles.

"Hi, are you okay?" I ask, getting up to give her a hug. She gasps and flinches back from me, putting her hand on my chest to prevent me from touching her at all. This is extremely unusual, up until right now she let me touch her no problem, so it's obviously not got to do with Robert beating her.

"Uh... I just feel really hot and irritated; I'm not in the mood to be touched right now." She says. I look at her concerned; she's never been like this.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk with the kids." I quietly say.

"Um... no... I-I'd rather take a nap, alone." She says. I'm really concerned about her, something is really not right.

"Clary, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing Jace, I told you I'm really hot and irritable, please just leave me alone."She says, in a slightly harsh tone, making me feel hurt.

"Okay... I love you..." I say, walking out.

*1 hour later*

"JACE!" I hear Clary scream my name from upstairs. I leap up from my seat and thunder upstairs and into our room. I find Clary sitting up in bed, clutching her swollen stomach. The blankets are pulled back to reveal blood pooling between her legs.

"Clary, what happened?" I ask, rushing over to her.

"I-I don't know, I got my period this morning- for some reason I still get them- it was fine up until I went for my shower, it was slightly more heavy, and now..." She trails off.

"We need to get to the silent city right now!" I say, scooping her up and rushing outside.

*In the silent city*  
_It appears you have had a placenta abruption Clarissa, I have been able to mend it but you must take it easy. Jonathan, may I talk to you in private for a moment? _Enoch says. Thank god Clary and Max are okay, but I wonder what he wants to talk to me about.

"Of course, I'll be right back."I say, kissing Clary's head. Again she pulls away. This is more than her just being irritable.

Enoch leads me down the hall to a small room with a bed and a desk.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

_Jonathan, when I preformed the pelvic exam on Clarissa, I noticed a lot of bruising and tearing down there. _He says. What the hell is he trying to tell me? How did that happen to Clary?

"What are you trying to tell me?" I quietly ask.

_Jonathan, there is no easy way to tell you this, but Clarissa's injuries- I am certain- are from forced penetration. Jonathan, somebody has forced themselves on Clarissa._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. **

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing, all rights to Cassandra Clare. **

***WARNING* DESCRIPTION OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE TAKE THE UTMOST CARE IN READING. **

***JACE'S P.O.V***

"What?" I whisper in disbelief.

_It is as I said Jonathan, unfourtenetley someone has forced themselves upon your wife. I do not know who, and I take it nor do you. It will have a huge impact on your wife's mental health, and as far as I can see, the rape has not harmed your child. _hhhhhhhHe says. Oh my god, this cannot be happening. This is ten times worse than Robert beating Clary. Robert... It was him who raped her, I have no doubt. This time nothing will stop me from killing that son a bitch!

"Excuse me, brother Enoch."I say. I rush back to Clary and sit beside her.

"Clary... brother Enoch told me that when he preformed the pelvic exam, he saw there was a lot of bruising ad tearing down there... he had no doubt it was from forced penetration, rape." I quietly say. Clary looks at me teary eyed for a while, before she completely breaks down. I hold her tightly and closely, whispering sweet nothings to her, as tears pour down my face. "I'm so sorry Clary, I failed you." I whisper.

"It was yesterday. I-I ran into Robert and h-he told me that 'my brats' were causing such 'a racket' the other day, t-that he couldn't do any work. I was sick and tired of him disrespecting Jack and Lucy, when they've never done anything to him. S-so I told him he was a-a disgusting, woman-beating monster, and that he needed to stay the hell out my business. H-he got angrier than I've ever seen him... he- he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into his study and slammed the door shut and put a locking rune on it, and silencing runes on the walls. H-he pinned me against the wall... and before I could comprehend what was happening... his lips landed on mine. I tried to shove him away but he was way too strong. T-then h-his hand... went down my trousers... and into my underwear... h-he forced his fingers in me. I was screaming and crying and begging him to stop, but he ignored me. H-he started, forcing me back toward his desk. I was trying so hard to fight him off b-but he was too strong. H-he kept pushing me back, forcing me onto his desk. I felt like my spine was going to snap, and my arms gave out. He easily pushed me onto his desk, and... He got on top of me... he pinned my wrists to the table and put his knee on my thigh, so I couldn't move.

I begged him not to but again, he ignored me. H-he grabbed my trousers and pulled them down, doing the same to my underwear. T-Then, he undid his belt... and he took off his trousers and underwear and... He... he raped me." She quietly whispers. My heart breaks in two, hearing in detail how my adopted father, raped my wife.

"Oh god Clary, this is my fault, I should've been there to protect you, but I wasn't, I was playing with Lucy... I'm so sorry." I whisper.

"I don't blame you Jace, it was my fault, I was too weak to fight him off... I was the one who pissed him off." She says. This is not Clary's fault! Robert is over 6 foot, Clary is barely 5 foot, Robert is strong and well built, Clary is tiny and heavily pregnant, no wonder he over powered her.

"Clary this is not your fault, he's so much stronger than you are, it's his fault and his only. I'm going to kill him for you, and I'm going to get you the help you need." I vow to her. I haven't cried this much since we lost Annabelle.

"I want my mom and dad... and Jem." She says. Well if Luke knows what Robert did to his daughter, and so does Jocelyn, Robert doesn't stand a chance at surviving.

"Okay Clare, I'll get them."I tell her.

*10 minutes later*  
*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"Clary, sweetheart, are you okay?" Dad's panicked voice asks, as he and mom walk into the room. My lip trembles as I think about the rape, and I break down. "Oh Clary, what's the matter?" Dad asks, hugging me tightly. I can't say anything through my sobs. "It's okay Clary, you can tell me." He whispers.

"I-I need to wait until Jem gets here."I say.

"Okay..." Dad quietly says.

A few minutes later Jem arrives and stands beside mom, who is on my other side.

"Clary, are you okay? Jace told me you really wanted to see me." He says. I reach out for his hand mom moves to the bottom of my bed, so Jem can sit beside me.

"Clary, please tell us what happened." Dad gently says, his arms still around me.

"Oh god... Robert raped me." I quietly whisper. Jem holds my hand tighter and dad hugs me closer. I hear mom let out a dry sob. She hugs me tightly and says

"I love you so much Clarissa, you're dad and Jem are here for you, and I'll be right back." She says. I hope she's not disgusted with me.

"I'm sorry mom." I whisper.

"Oh Clary, my sweet baby, no, no, you have nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault, right now I just feel like the worst mother in the world. I need to go calm down so I can be here for you properly." She tells me. I can tell by her voice that she's not lying. But she certainly isn't a bad mother.

"I love you mom."I whisper. He kisses my forehead and says

"I love you too sweetheart."

"I am going to kill that bastard for what's he done to you Clary." Dad whispers.

"You need to report him." Jem says.

"No, I can't, after he finished... he threatened the life of Max and Lucy and Jack... I can't let him hurt them." I say.

"Clary... we can't just let him walk free." Dad says, placing his hand on my arm. I gasp and slap his hand away.

"Please, don't touch me, I can't trust another man."I say.

"Clary... I'm your father... surely you know I would never hurt you." Dad says. That I don't know, not anymore.

"No dad, I can't trust anyone anymore, not even you..." I whisper. I can see his heart break, and I feel awful, but after what Robert did to me, how am I suppose to trust any other man won't do the same?

"Okay Clary, if that's what you want. He says.

That night, I continuously wake screaming from nightmares, and not even Jace can comfort me, because I can't trust him anymore.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, glad you enjoyed. **

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 17.**

***JEM'S P.O.V.***

As I make my way toward home, all I can think of is that bastard hurting Clary, my Clary, Henry and Charlotte's great, great, great granddaughter. She did nothing to deserve this. I feel as though I failed her, I see it my job to look after Clary, Jace and their kids, since they're descended from William, and Henry and Charlotte, the three people, along with Sophie and Jessamine, who were my family. I failed to keep Clary safe, and for that I will never forgive myself. I wish Clary would report Robert, but she's too afraid of what he will do if she does, which simply breaks my heart.

I reach the front door of the beautiful house Tessa and I own, and swing the door open. Once inside I go in search of Tessa, eventually finding her in our room.

"Hello, what happened to Clary?" Tessa asks, the moment she sees me. I'm not sure if I should tell her about the rape, it isn't really my place, but then again Clary is like a daughter to Tessa- and myself- and she's carrying another Herondale, who could've been hurt as a result of the rape, maybe I should tell her.

"She had a placenta abruption." I say, sitting beside Tessa on the bed.

"How did that happen? Is she alright?" Tessa asks.

"Tessa, I really don't know if it's my place to tell you this, but I know how much you love Clary and how you worry for her welfare... Tessa, Robert... raped Clary." I say, sincerely hoping Clary doesn't hate me for telling Tessa.

Tessa gaps and covers her hand with her mouth. Tears pool in her eyes but they do not fall.

"Oh by the angel, poor Clary, she needs to get help right away; she needs to talk to a consular or someone from a rape crisis centre... or just anyone who can help the poor girl." She says. She's right; Clary needs immediate help before she possibly sinks into clinical depression.

"Jace has the number of a very affective consular, but he wants to let Clary get over the initial shock a bit, and then talk to her about counselling and make an appointment." I inform Tessa.

"I'm so proud of that boy. James we have to be there for them no matter what, we have to do whatever we can for them, weather that be taking the kids for a while, or being there to comfort Clary, whatever we can do, we have to do it for them." She says. I couldn't agree more.

"I'm in complete agreement with you Tess, Jace is going to text me when he and Clary leave the silent city, that way we can go over to the institute and be there if they need us in anyway." I tell her. Tessa nods and says

"Oh what a scumbag Robert Lightwood is."

"He truly is a 'Lightworm' as William would say." I say. Tessa smiles slightly and says

"You're so right, Benedict was bad, but Robert... there are no words to describe him, not really." She says.

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*  
"Alli, did your parents tell you what happened to Clary?" Alec says, walking into my room and sitting on the edge of the bed, where I am currently outstretched. What happened to Clary? I hope nothing bad, she's already gone through too much.

"No, what happened?" I ask.

"There isn't an easy way to say this Als, but Robert... he forced himself on Clary." Alec says. As soon as the words leave his mouth, all I can think about and picture in my mind, is that scum, forcing himself on my sister, my pregnant sister. I feel bile rise in my throat and the next thing I see is the inside of a toilet bowl, as I empty the contents of my stomach into it. I can feel Alec rubbing my back.

"Are you okay?" Alec asks, after I sit back against the toilet.

"I can just picture that scumbag, forcing himself on my sister, smirking down at her, enjoying it, while she's scarred for life." I say.

"I know Als, I love Clary as much as you do, I hate Robert even more for what he's done to her, if that's possible." He quietly says. Just then I hear a soft knock on the door and I hear John's voice, calling out for me.

"Alli, where are you?" He says. Alec helps me up and back into the bedroom. When we get in I see Maia is with John. "You heard what happened to Clary?" He asks, obviously able to tell from the look on my face. I nod and John embraces me tightly.

"Come on Maia, let's give them some privacy." I hear Alec say.

"Come on, let's go see Clary." John says. I nod and we make our way to Clary and Jace's room and John knocks on the door. Jace opens it and lets us in.

I see Clary sitting on the bed, her scarlet hair tied into a bun at the back of her head, black bags under her eyes and her slim white hands encircle her large bump.

"Hi."I quietly say, sitting beside her. She smiles slightly and grabs my hand.

"Alli, I know I'm the big sister in our family, but right now, even though you're younger than me, I need you to help me get through this, please Alli." She says. I would die for Clary. I hug her tightly and say

"You try and stop me; I'll be by your side, holding your hand every step of the way, even when you recover, however far away that is." Tears trickle down her face and she hugs me tightly, but it's not as easy as it use to be, with Clary seven months pregnant and me five months pregnant.

"I love you." Clary whispers.

"I love you too." I tell her.

Just then I feel my phone buzz. I quickly take it out and check it. I see I have a message from Jordan. I can't ignore it, so I open the message and read it.

_Alli, I'm so sorry about what I did to you and how I treated you, I know I was a despicable bastard and I should never have let the control freak side of me take over. I can't say I'm okay with you being a surrogate for Magnus and Alec, but I do believe things can go back to normal when you give birth. If you're willing, I want to see you again, if you feel the same way, meet me in central park tomorrow at 2pm. _

I knew he loved me! I always knew he was a control freak, and sometimes that side of him takes over, though I won't forgive him for hitting me, I'm willing to give him another chance.

I look up again, and see Clary has seen the text.

"Alli and I need to talk alone." Clary blankly says. She seems okay when talking to me, but when she's talking to the boys she looks terrified, as if she just wants to run away and hide. But that's what rape does you, makes you incapable of trusting men for a long time.

"Sure." Jace says, and he and John walk out.

"Well, are you going to meet Jordan?" She asks.

"Yes, and I'm going to back to him." I say.

**Hope you enjoyed, I hope I'm doing everything right, with Clary and her reaction, if I'm not, please let me know so I can fix it for the remainder of the storyline. Also, could you please let me know what you think of this storyline, I can promise you the story will not only be about Clary's rape and bleak topics, but if the majority of readers really dislike this storyline, I can replace it with something else. If you do want this storyline replaced, please let me know what you would like to see, no matter what it is, I want to know what you want to read, so please let me know. ****Again hope you enjoyed, please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, glad you enjoyed. **

***DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS TO CASSANDRA CLARE. **

**Chapter 18.  
*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**Surely Alli can't be serious about going back to Jordan, after what he did to her.

"Alli you can't! He beat you, he tries to control you!" I say, worried about my little sister.

"He's a control freak and sometimes he loses his temper. I won't forgive him for hitting me, but I can forgive him for everything else and I'm willing to give him another chance." She says. She is out of her mind; I can't believe she's going to give that monster another chance.

"Why?" I ask, unable to see why she would go back to Jordan.

"I love him. Clary, I know you're just trying to protect me but you can't control who I date." She says. Sadly she's right, but if Jordan lays a finger on her again, I'll kill him.

"You're right, you're right. Just be careful." I say.

"I will." Alli says.

"Good. How are you and the baby?" I ask.

"Good, my morning sickness is getting pretty bad, sadly. She kicked the other day, for the first time, William's reaction was adorable." She says. William is such a sweet little boy, like his fathers. Even though I can't trust Magnus and Alec, it doesn't mean I hate them. I want to be able to trust them, but Robert took that ability from me.

"What did he say?" I ask.  
"He said 'Ow sister, you kicked me! That's not nice." Alli tells me. Oh typical William, he is so funny, he never fails to make me laugh.

"That boy is so funny." I say, smiling.  
"He sure is. Where are Lucy and Jack?" Alli asks. I don't want Lucy and Jack seeing me like this, so until I get a bit better, they're staying with mom and dad.

"Mom and dad have them for a few days. Alli, I need help, I hate not being able to trust the men I love, Robert took that ability away from me. I really want to trust Jace and dad again, but I don't know how and I don't know what to do."I say, desperate to recover so I can go back to my life.

"Oh Clary, I really don't know what to do, I've never been in your situation, you need to talk to someone who has, you need to go to a rape support group, or call a hotline, and go to counselling." Alli says. She's right, but I'm terrified that Robert will do something if I tell others. Maybe I would feel better with my best friend by my side.

"If I do go to support group, and counselling, will you come with me?" I ask.

"Of course I will." Alli says, squeezing my hand. I'm so glad I have her; I'd be lost without her.

"Thank you, I love you."I say.

"I love you too, I'll go tell Jace to organise that appointment with the counsellor, and I'll do some research on rape support groups." Alli says. I am so grateful for my little sister, she's always there for me, I really don't know what I'd do without her.

*LUKE'S P.O.V.*  
"Gandpa, where mama?"Lucy asks. When I look down into her emerald green eyes, all I can think of is Clary at her age.

"She's very sick sweetheart, but don't worry she'll be better soon. Daddy is coming over to see you later, and mommy will see you when she's better." I explain.

"Is mommy having Maxie?" She asks, hope and excitement in her voice. I hate having to burst her bubble.

"Not yet Luc, soon though."I tell her. She looks so disappointed, the poor thing.

"Oh okay." She says.

Just then Jocelyn walks in and says

"Lucy, Jack, daddy just rang me, he said he'll be over soon." At this Lucy's face lights up as does Jack's.

"Really soon?" Jack asks, walking up to Jocelyn.

"Yes sweetheart, in ten minutes." Jocelyn says, smiling down at our grandson. Jack hugs her tightly and says

"Love you grandma, you the best." Jocelyn smiles and lifts him up. She kisses his head and says

"Thank you sweetheart, I love you too." She says.

*10 minutes later*

*JACE'S P.O.V.*  
"Daddy!" I hear Lucy squeal, the minute I step inside Jocelyn and Luke's house. I smile as I see Lucy running toward me, her golden curls bouncing up and down.

"Hello Lucy Lou." I scooping her into my arms and kissing her cheek.

"Daddy miss you wots and wots." She says.

"I miss you too sweetheart, where's Jack?" I ask, desperate to see my other baby.

"In there." She says, pointing into the living room. I make my way in and see Jack sitting on the couch, looking through a picture book.

"Hi Jack buddy." I say. He looks up and jumps out of his seat, the book falling from his lap when he sees me. He wraps his arms around my legs, hugging me tightly.

"Love you daddy." He says.

"I love you too Jack. Are you and Lucy being good for grandma and grandpa?" I ask.

"Yeah! Is mommy okay?"Jack asks.

"Yeah sweetheart, she's just a little bit sick."I tell Jack.

"And Maxie?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, they're both fine, my babies." I tell them. I'm glad they don't have to see Clary the way she is. And I'm so glad they're both excited about being siblings, they'll be great help.

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*

I take a deep breath and rub my bump as I walk through central park, looking for Jordan. I spot him a little bit ahead of me.

"Alli, oh thank god you agreed to meet me." Jordan says when he sees me. His arms encircle me in an embrace and I don't know whether to hug him back or not.

"I wanted to give you a second chance." I quietly say.

"I'm so glad you did. Alli, like I said in my text, I know things will go back to normal after you give birth, and I can't wait, because I love you. I know this is sudden, but like I said, I can't wait.

Alli, will you marry me?"

**Hope you enjoyed, I will try to do at least one Clary's P.O.V. each chapter. I hope I'm getting in everything you want, don't forget to suggest anything you'd like to see and what you thought of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews, sorry for the wait, I was too tried last night, today I was at the zoo with my biology class and tomorrow I have to give a presentation, I also have a poetry essay to write on Yeats due for Tuesday, with hardly any time to write it.**

**Also, I'd like to say to Guest: I love your idea of Clary having a nightmare of her rape but it's because she's so worried about the rape having hurt max, and when she gets better she stands up to Robert.**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing, all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

***ALLI'S P.O.V.***

I look at Jordan in disbelief, as he presents a small diamond ring to me. I know I still love him, I could never hate him, and I'm willing to give him a chance, but Magnus and Alec will be furious with me. But what business is it of theirs who I marry? I know I'm pregnant with their child, but Jordan won't want to be involved with Sophie, like I do.

"Yes." I whisper, a smile creeping onto my lips. I know Jordan has changed, for the better, I can see it.

A broad smile crosses Jordan's face and he slides the ring on my finger.

"Alli you have no idea how happy you're making me, I love you." He whispers, kissing me. I missed the feeling of his lips against mine, so much.

"I love you too. Will you be with me when I give birth?" I ask. I already asked him when I was a few months pregnant, and he said no then, hopefully now he's changed, he'll be there.

"I'm sorry Alli, but I couldn't stand watching you in so much pain, and giving birth to another man's child. But I'll be there after, while you recover." He says. I look down in disappointment, I understand where he's coming from, but I really wish he could be there. But I'll have Magnus and Alec, and anyone else I want, like mom or Clary, so I'll be just as safe with them as I would with Jordan.

"Okay, I understand." I say. Jordan smiles and kisses my forehead, the first time he's shown affection to me in a long time, before things got out of hand and we were apart for a while, the only intimacy he showed, was sexual.

"How are you? The pregnancy must be hard on you." He says. He really has changed, he never talked to me about my pregnancy at all, wouldn't ask me how I am, wouldn't help me up when my bump got in the way, nothing, but he's clearly changed and that makes me so happy.

"I'm okay, tired and uncomfortable but I can cope." I say. Jordan smiles softly

"Good. Shall we go home?" He asks. Home... it's going to be hard getting my things from the institute and hearing Magnus and Alec say nothing but bad things about Jordan, but it has to be done and it will be, later on.

"I'd love to." I say, putting my hand in his, delighted to have the man I love, back.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
*3 weeks later*

I let out a ragged gasp, as I feel Max kick my ribcage, and get his foot stuck there. It's really annoying when he does that, which is getting more frequent.

Alli and I are sitting in the waiting room of counselling centre. Today is my first day of counselling, and I am worried and afraid about talking about my rape again, reliving it by re-telling it, but I want my life back, and this is the only way I can get it.

"You okay?" Alli asks, moving one hand from her own bump, to my hand. Alli is now six months pregnant, and I'm eight months, I've got four weeks till my due date, but I look and feel like I could go into labour at any moment.

"Yeah, Max just got his foot stuck in my ribcage, again." I say. Alli winces in sympathy, knowing how irritating and uncomfortable it is when your baby gets their foot stuck in your rib cage.

"Maryse told me that if you gently push down, where you feel the baby's foot, it'll make them move." She says. I try it and it does work, but Max starts kicking constantly, which I choose to ignore.

"Clarrisa, Dr. Campbell is ready for you now." The friendly receptionist quietly tells me, after appearing at my side. I can't tell if the feeling in my tummy, is butterflies from nerves, or Max kicking.

"Okay." I say, getting up and waddling into the consular's office.

"Hello Clarissa, my name is Ava Campbell."The consular says, holding her out to shake. I shake her hand and smile lightly.

"Hi." I quietly say.

"And is this your sister?" She asks, looking at Alli, who nods.

"I'm Alli Starkweather, I'm here for moral support." She informs Dr. Campbell, shaking her hand.

"Lovely to meet you both. So Clarissa, if you're comfortable with it, please, tell me why you're here."Dr. Campbell says. I don't want to talk about my rape again, I really don't. But as I think of Jack and Lucy and of course Max, I know I have to do it for them, so I can get better and trust Jace again, so my babies don't have to see their mother terrified of their father. I take a deep breath and grab Alli's hand.

"A-a few weeks ago... my father in law... raped me." I quietly whisper.

"I'm so sorry Clarissa, someone you trusted so well violated you in the worst way, but I'm here to help you with that. Whenever you're ready, tell me how this rape has affected you." Dr. Campbell gently says.

"I can't trust men anymore, not my dad, not my best friend, not even my husband. I'm really worried about my baby; I had a placenta abruption, because of the rape... I feel like it's my fault, my father in law was always horrible to me, and the day of the rape, I was really rude back to him, I feel that's why he raped me." I quietly say.

"Clarissa, I firstly want to tell you, that no matter what, rape is never _ever_ your fault. No one has any right to have sex with you, unless you give them your consent 100%, it doesn't matter what you were wearing, how you were acting, nothing like that matters. Your father in law knew exactly what he was doing, he knew you didn't give your consent, but he went ahead and violated you anyway, making him a disgusting rapist. It was not your fault; he wanted to show you he had power over you." Dr. Campbell tells me. No one ever told me that before... I thought no one would want to help me, thought they would think I had to have done something to make him think I was giving my consent.

"Yes really."Dr. Campbell tells me. That makes me feel a bit better; I'm beginning to believe this wasn't my fault.

"How do I trust men again?" I ask.

"Well, don't wallow in what happened, I know it's hard not to, but if you do, you will never really trust again, nor be happy in life, think of all the good you have. You have a beautiful little baby on the way, try and concentrate on that and on preparing for your baby's arrival. Don't avoid men at all costs, you don't have to take huge steps, just small ones, start off by spending some time with your best friend, father, or husband, make conversation and try and let them do small little things, like give you a hug, then try being alone in a room with a man, not intimately or anything, of course. Take your time with this and let yourself recover, you aren't going to trust men again, over night, but you will, it will take time, but you will. And most importantly, keep coming back here for as long as you like, and keep talking to me about what you've been through." Dr. Campbell says. It sounds like a good plan, and I'm willing to give it a try.

*The next day*

I wake up screaming from a horrible nightmare, of Max being seriously hurt from the rape. I hear footsteps racing upstairs and Jem appears in the doorway. It's the middle of the day, and I was taking nap, while Jace and everyone but Alli, Magnus, Tessa and Jem went on a demon hunt. Jem is the only one in the institute with me.

"Clary, are you okay?" He asks, slowly making his way over and sitting beside me.

"I-I had the worst dream... that Max... I dreamt that he only had one working kidney, because of the rape... he was so sick and we were so close to loosing him and..." I say, tears streaming down my face. Jem cautiously places his hand on my back, and I'm pleased to find it doesn't bother me that much.

"It's okay Clary, it was just a dream, we know Max is fine, it's okay, I'm here." He says. I look into Jem's dark eyes and see nothing but kindness, concern and love in them. I don't think he's going to try anything, try to hurt me. So, I take a big step, because I feel ready, and grab Jem's hand and say

"Please, lie with me until I wake up again." He smiles softly and lies behind me, his arms tightly and protectively wrapped around my waist, his hands resting on my bump, not anywhere inappropriate, like the last time a man touched me.

"I'll always be here for you Clary, I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I whisper, already dozing back off, proud of myself, that I went this far, that I'm letting a man hold me and touch me again, that I'm learning to trust again.

**Hope you enjoyed, and everything was right, sorry it's not proof read, no time. Tell me what you thought and what you would like to see, please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, sorry for the wait, I've been busy and today's my sixteenth birthday so I had a busy day. **

***Disclaimer* I own nothing, all rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 20. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

I wake up to an agonizing pain in my back, as well as Max kicking my back.

I gasp in pain and sit up, placing both hands on my back. I haven't felt such pain since I was in labour with Lucy.

"Clary, are you alright?" Jem asks, sitting up beside me. I forgot he was here.

"Oh god it's my back, Jem it's so bad, Max is kicking me really hard too! Oh I want Jace!" I say.

"Okay, I'll go see if he's home." Jem says.

A few minutes later Jace comes upstairs and is immediately at my side.

"Clary, what's going on, he asks, extreme concern lacing his voice.

"My back... it's so painful, and Max is kicking the crap out of me... oh Jace please make it stop." I say, desperate for some relief.

He places his hand on my bump and says

"Maxie, clam down in there, baby boy, you're really hurting your mommy." He says. Instead of calming down, Max kicks harder and I cry out in pain. Jace looks so confused and unsure of what to do.

"Um... how about if I sing to you Maxie? Huh?" He asks, and starts singing the same song he sang to Jack and Lucy. But it doesn't calm Max down either. This child is so hyper, it's horrible. I want him out of me now! I've only got four more weeks, he'd be fine.

"Jace get this kid out of me!" I say, throwing my head back in pain.

"I can't Clare, it's too early. I'm sorry." He says. It's not too early at all; I think it's time to start trying to induce labour.

"No it's not! Four weeks is nothing! Please Jace, we have to do something to induce labour... I-I can't walk... we need have to sex! That works for inducing labour, t-that's what made me go into labour with Lucy." I say. Like I said, I'm desperate to get this kid out of me.

"Clary, firstly, everyone is downstairs, including Jem who is extremely worried about you, we can't have sex under those circumstances, and secondly if you're back's too bad to walk, it's probably too bad to have sex, and Clary, are you ready to have sex, after... the rape?" He asks. I realize I'm not, I'm just learning to trust men again, there's absolutely no way I'm ready to have sex again, I don't when I will be, but it probably won't be for a very long time.

"You're right, I'm not. You must hate me, I can't even give you sex anymore." I say, feeling like the most useless wife in the world.

"Clary, I didn't marry you so I could have sex with you, I married you because I love you, you're my soul mate and my best friend, the mother of my children. People think I married you because you were pregnant, but that's not true at all, of course I wanted to make an honest woman out of you, but I was going to propose to you before you told me you were pregnant." He tells me. Even I thought Jace proposed to me because I was pregnant.

"Really?" I quietly ask. Jace smiles and nods.

"Of course Clare, I loved you from the very second I laid eyes on you and I always will, making you my wife was the greatest honour, I ever had." He says. He is the sweetest and greatest man ever. I'm so lucky to have him. I hug him tightly and say

"I love you so much Jace, thank you for always being you." I say. Jace kisses my cheek and says

"It's my job. How's your back?" It's still pretty bad, but since Max has stopped kicking, it's not as bad, thankfully.

"It's still pretty bad, but Max has stopped kicking, so it's a bit better." I say. Jace smiles and says

"Good, I'm glad. How did your counselling go earlier?" He asks. I can't wait to tell Jace what progress I'm making.

"Great, the counsellor really made me see that the rape wasn't my fault at all, and that I will get better. She gave me tips on how to trust men, and I'm always keeping them in mind, and... Well I woke up from a nightmare and Jem came to comfort me and I let him lie with me and put his arms around me, I trusted him not to hurt me, and he didn't." I say, Jace smiles broadly and says

"Oh Clarissa this is amazing! I'm so proud of you." He says, hugging me tightly. I'm so happy I'm making such good progress and that Jace is so proud of me.

*JEM'S P.O.V.*

*The next day*

"You look pale today Tess, are you okay?" I ask her. She's not been herself all day, I hope she's pregnant, not that we've been trying but it's a possibility. I really want to have baby, more than anything and now seems the perfect time to me, our relationship is at the strongest.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little bit tired." She says. There's another symptom of pregnancy, fatigue. I can't stand not knowing anymore, I have to ask her.

"Okay, Tessa this is going to sound crazy but... are you pregnant?" I ask. Her eyes widen, but for some reason I see a hint of disappointment in them.

"No... There's no chance, I've been taking this potion for a while, that's stopped my periods. But I do want to talk to you about the baby business." She says. I really hope she hasn't changed her mind about having a baby with me.

"Okay..." I say.

"James, I want to start trying for a baby."

**Sorry it wasn't great, I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you would like to see in future chapters, and please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I didn't have time to update last night. **

***Disclaimer* I own nothing, all rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 21. **

***JEM'S P.O.V.***

I look at Tessa in disbelief for a while, she only decided she wants to have children with me, a while ago, and now she wants to start trying? Of course I'm not complaining, I want a baby more than anything, but I want to make sure Tessa does too.

"Really Tess? It's okay if you don't; I want you to be as ready for this as I am." I say.

"I mean it James, I've been thinking about it for a while and I really do want to start trying for a baby, more than anything, I'm ready for this James, I really am." She says. This is the best moment of my life. I walk over to Tessa and hug her tightly and say

"Oh Tessa, I love you so much, you're making me the happiest man on earth! Thank you." I whisper. She smiles up at me and says

"I love you too. I'm going to stop taking the potion that stops my period and it will take a few days or so to kick in, so we could start trying in about a week?" She says. Sounds perfect to me.

"Sounds perfect Tess, I can't wait." I say.

"Nor can I." She says, as I brush her hair back and plant a soft kiss on her lips, excited as a child in a sweet store, knowing that by this time next week, I could be an expectant father.

*ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*`

"Lily! I told you can't wear that dress until tomorrow, after that you can wear it as much as you want." I say, seeing her coming downstairs in her flower girl dress. She loves it and wants to wear it all the time, but she's four and her father's daughter, meaning she's bound to get it filthy and there's no time to get to washed and dried before the wedding tomorrow.

"But I wike it!" She says. She gets her stubbornness from me.

"I know Lils but you'll get it dirty." I gently tell her.

"Won't!" She says. If I was anything like Lily is, when I was four, I feel sorry for mom.

"Yes you will Lily, you always get dirty, come on sweetheart, just change into your regular clothes and then you can go play with Jack." I say.

"But mommy!" She says.

"Lily Elaine Graymark-Lewis." I warn her. She knows when I use her full name she needs to listen or get in trouble.

"Okay, I take it off." She says.

"Thank you." I say. Just as Lily runs upstairs, Simon walks in, smiling.

"You realise after tomorrow she's going to wear that dress till she grows out of it." He says.

"After tomorrow I really don't care." I say. Simon smiles and kisses me.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." He says. Neither can I, after four years, we'll finally be married.

"Neither can I, I've waited four years to be your wife, and tomorrow I finally will be. Speaking of the wedding I need to talk to Magnus about my hair and makeup, want to come with me?" I say. Simon smiles and says

"Sure." We head upstairs and find Magnus in his and Alec's room, with Jack beside him and Will on the floor, scribbling all over a page that I hope isn't important.

"Hey Mags, I hope you know William's scribbling all over some piece of paper."I say. Magnus' head snaps to Will and he gasps. He gently pries the piece of paper from William and pushes his hand through his hair.

"Oh god that's from one of my spell books, I think I have another copy of it somewhere. Oh William, don't draw on anything that someone didn't give you, this was important to papa, okay?" He says, not getting annoyed or angry in anyway.

"Otay papa, sowwy." Will says. Magnus lifts him up and kisses his cheek and says

"It's alright sweet boy." He says.

"Hey Will, wanna come find aunty Alli and aunty Clary with me?" Simon asks. Will smiles and nods.

"Yeah!" He says.

"Aunty Izzy, look, Uncle Magnus made my nails pwetty!" Jack says, showing me his pink painted fingernails, after Will and Simon leave.

"Oh they're lovely. You should show daddy." I say, knowing this will piss Jace off, not because he doesn't want Jack wearing any make up or anything- he doesn't care about things like that, but because Magnus did it without telling him or Clary.

"Otay." He says and runs off.

"Magnus, what's the schedule for you doing my makeup and hair tomorrow?" I ask.

"Well we'll all be up around 9 or so, and the wedding's at 1, so come to me before you put your dress on, around 11." He says. I nod

"Alright thanks." I say.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"Daddy, mommy, look, Uncle Magnus made my nails pwetty!" Jack says, running up and showing us his pink painted nails. A look of anger flashes across Jace's face and he says

"Where's Uncle Mags, Jack?" He asks.

"Upstairs. I wike my nails daddy." He says.

"Jace, don't, I know you want him to ask our permission, but at least Jack's happy." I say, begging him with my eyes not to do anything.

"Oh okay, you're so lucky I love you so much." He says. I smile and kiss him.

A while later Jack goes back upstairs to play with Lucy.

"Jace, I need to tell you something and I'm going to need your help with it." I say. He looks confused and concerned.

"Okay." He says.

"Jace, I want to report Robert." I say.

**I hope you enjoyed, sorry if it seems rushed, this was all I could come up with for this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought and more importantly what you want to see in the future.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. Sorry if this chapters not as good as the others, I'm pretty sick, have the cold and strong nausea. **

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing, except Alli and all the kids, the rest of the rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 22. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

The minute I tell Jace I want to report Robert, he hugs me tightly and says

"I'm so glad, I'll be right by your side, the entire time, when do you want to report him?"

"My counselling sessions have really been helping me, I'm still nervous around men and I probably always will be a little bit nervous around men. I've really been focusing on getting ready for Max, instead of wallowing in what happened, and that along with my counselling is really helping. I want to report him as soon as possible." I tell him.

"I am so proud of you Clary, and I have a surprise for you, well technically Jem, Alec and I have a surprise for you, I'll show it to you after we come back from the silent city." Jace says. I wonder what my surprise is, especially since Alec and Jem are in on it too, maybe if I see Jem I can trick him into telling me.

I smile at Jace and say

"Can we go now? Jem said he and Tessa are happy to look after Jack and Lucy for a while."

"Of course, let's go. Would it make you uncomfortable if I held your hand? It's okay if it would." He says. I smile softly to myself, Jace is truly amazing. Not many men would be okay with not even being able to kiss their wife, but Jace is fine with it, he never ever pressures me in the slightest to do anything, he even told me he'd be absolutely fine if we never had sex again.

"No, I'd be okay with holding hands." I say, taking another small step toward trusting men fully again.

Jace smiles and holds his hand out to me. I take it and we make our way to the silent city.

*In the silent city*

_Clarissa and Jonathan Herondale, how may I help you? _Brother Enoch asks, upon seeing us.

I take a deep breath and hold onto Jace's hand tightly.

"I-I'd like to report a rape." I quietly say.

_Very well, follow me._ Enoch says. He leads us down the hall and to a small room that reminds me of the fertility consultant's office, with a small table with one chair behind and two in front of it.

_Take a seat. _Enoch says. We do and Enoch sits behind the desk.

_Whenever you're ready Clarissa, tell me everything. _Enoch says.

"Um... last month... I ran into Robert Lightwood and he was ignorant and rude toward me, so I acted the same toward me..." I proceed to recount entirely, for Brother Enoch, how I was raped by Robert.

_Alright Clarissa, I will send your report to the council and consul to review. I will take Robert Lightwood in for questioning in a few days. The council will either immediately find him guilty or not or else put him on trial in the hall of accords, for a panel of clave members to determine whether or not he is guilty. _Enoch tells me. I'm sure he'll be found guilty right way.

"Okay, thank you." I say.

*Later that night*

"Jem, Alec, I'm going to show Clary her surprise and since you helped me prepare it I thought you might want to show it to her with me." Jace says.

"Well I would certainly love to." Jem says.

"So would I." Alec says.

"Tessa, do you mind looking after the kids for a couple of minutes?" Jem asks.

"Of course, enjoy your surprise Clary." Tessa says. I smile and say

"Thanks."

"Ready?" Jace asks, standing at the door of Jack's old nursery that Lucy used too.

"Yep." I say, rubbing my massive belly. Jace opens the door and guides me in.

The walls are painted sky blue. Against the far wall is an oak crib with white sheets and blue blankets and a small white pillow. Beside it, is a simple bassinet with blue blankets the same as the ones in the crib. Above the crib, painted in bold black letters, is 'Maxwell Lucian Herondale.' There are dressers against the wall opposite the crib, that still has the exact same picture of Jace and me on our wedding day, which was there when he decorated this room for Jack.

"I hope you like it, Jem and Alec helped me, it's the same crib Jack had but with a new mattress and sheets and stuff, and the bassinet is brand new." Jace says. I love it as much as I did when I was pregnant with Jack.

"Oh Jace, Jem, Alec, its perfect! Thank you all so much." I say.

"You're more than welcome Clary; we hoped it would give you something else to be happy about, after everything you've been through." Jem says.

"And now I can blackmail Jace into helping me decorate Sophie's nursery." Alec says.

"And in return you'll make me godfather." Jace says.

"No, you're Will's godfather, we want Alli to have a say in godparents and she wants Simon to be Sophie's godfather." Alec says.

"I can't argue with what my pregnant sister-in-law wants." Jace says.

"Thank you all again, though, I'm excited for Max to be here and use the nursery." I say.

*THE NEXT DAY*

*ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*

"There, you're all set." Magnus says, after zipping my dress up.

The wedding is about to start and I'm so nervous but excited at the same time.

"Thanks Mags." I say.

"You're very welcome darling, where'd Lily and William get to?" He asks. They were here five minutes ago.

"I don't know, probably went to find Simon." I say.

"No, I here mommy." Lily says, walking back into the room.

"Where's William?" Magnus asks.

"With grandpa." Lily says.

*5 minutes later*

I've decided not to have anyone walk me up the aisle, as it is not shadowhunter custom. Alli is my maid of honour while Maia is my only bride's maid. It took a lot of persuading for Alli to agree to be my maid of honour. Since she's six months pregnant and getting bigger every day, she feels fat, especially in the bridesmaid dress, she's convinced she looks horrible, which she really doesn't. Being pregnant suits her, even though she looks a lot younger than she is. When I first met her two years ago I couldn't believe she was sixteen, she looked about fourteen, despite being tall.

Clary flat out refused to be involved in the wedding, because of how big her bump is.

Maia and Alli are already at the top of the isle and Lily is going to walk up with me.

When the music starts, Lily walks out first, with me following her.

Moments later I'm standing facing Simon, who looks very handsome in the traditional shadowhunter wedding gear. He ascended about six months ago, so now we can have a traditional shadowhunter wedding like I want.

Brother Enoch is here to officiate the marriage.

After Simon and I exchange vows, it's time to mark each other with the marriage runes.

Simon goes first. Jace hands him his stele and Simon draws the first rune on my forearm and the second on the area beside my collarbone. Then I do the same to him.

"I love you so much Isabelle." Simon whispers, after I finish drawing the runes on him, officially making him my husband and me his wife.

"And I love you." I whisper, kissing him for the first time as his wife.

*3 weeks later*  
*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

My due date came and went, 4 days ago and I have never been more uncomfortable in my life. I've been trying everything to get labour started, but it's just not happening. I have an appointment today with my mundane doctor to see about inducing labour. Lucy and Jack are just over a bad dose of the cold, so Jace is staying with them to make sure they're oaky, while I go to my doctor's appointment. I don't mind going alone, at all.

*In the doctor's*

"Well Clarissa your baby has changed into birthing position, so that's a good sign. I won't induce you yet, if you haven't gone into labour by the time you're two weeks overdue." The doctor says, after finishing the ultrasound. I groan as I wipe the gel off my belly. I really want this baby out of me.

"I've been trying everything to get this baby out of me, it's just not happening." I complain.

"I know, believe me I do, when I was pregnant with my daughter I went the full two weeks overdue. Don't worry, it will happen." Dr. Malone says. Oh god the poor woman.

"God, poor you. I feel like I've been pregnant for years." I say.

"I know, it's not very nice, but it will happen, as I said." She says. I nod and rub my belly.

"Okay, well thanks for seeing me today." I say.

"No problem, good luck with the rest of your pregnancy." Dr. Malone says, as I walk out the door.

I decide to go for a walk through central park, hoping it will kick start labour.

After a while of walking, I'm stopped by a familiar voice.

"Clary?" I turn around and see Eric. I smile when I see him; I've always been closest to him and Simon.

"Eric, hi." I say.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in so long." Eric asks.

"I'm doing okay thanks, I'm four days overdue so I'm doing what I can to start labour." I say, rubbing my bump.

"Well I hope it goes well for you. Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush, Simon wants me to go over and give Alli a hand looking after Lily." He says.

"Oh okay, well maybe I'll see you back at the institute, see you later." I say.

"Bye." He says.

After I walk for another while, I start getting Braxton hicks contractions, so I sit down on a park bench, and a few minutes after I do, my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Clare, just thought I'd check up on you." Jace says. I smile upon hearing him.

"Hey, I'm okay, getting fake contractions but they're okay. The doctor said she won't start labour until I'm 2 weeks overdue though." I say, wincing as the fake contractions gets stronger.

"Aw, oh well, it'll fly." Jace says. Just as he does, I feel a huge gush of water from between my legs. Oh my god...

"Jace... my waters broke." I quietly say.

**Again, sorry if it wasn't up to scratch, this cold has drained me of energy. Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think and what you want to see in future chapters, so please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter. This one might be a bit short but nothing will be left out. **

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing but Alli and the kids, the rest of the rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 23**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

"Okay, don't panic... uh... I'll ask mom to keep an eye on the kids for a while and I'll come get you. Where are you?" Jace asks.

"The bench nearest the coffee shop in central park."I say, biting my lip as a contraction hits.

"Okay, stay right where you are and I'll be right there."Jace says.

*10 minutes later*

The contractions are getting really strong and it feels like Jace is taking forever to get here.

"Clary! I'm so sorry, I got here as fast as I could, are you okay? How are the pains?" I suddenly hear Jace's voice. I turn my head and see he is at my side, blond hair tussled from the wind and his eyes wide with worry.

"The pains are really bad, Jace I just want to go home!" I say, clutching my stomach in pain.

"Okay, l've got a taxi waiting for us, come on."He says, taking my hand.

*15 minutes later*

"It's alright Clary; Magnus will be here in a second to check you over." Jace says, from his position beside my infirmary bed. We got home about five minutes ago and Jace helped me change into a hospital gown and then helped me into a bed. Magnus has the room set up and prepared for the delivery.

"Jace I want Jem!" I say, clutching my stomach and scrunching my face up in pain. Jem is always so wise and calm and nice, he's the ideal labour coach.

"Alright, I'll call him." He says.

*5 minutes later*

"Hi Clary." Jem quietly says, sitting on my other side and taking my hand. I turn my head and smile weakly at him. Tessa is standing beside him, motherly worry written all over her face.

"Hi."I whisper.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Well my hips are practically being torn apart with each contraction, so horrible." I say.

"It'll be over soon." Tessa reassures me.

"Indeed it will Clarissa, half way there, 5cm." Magnus says, from the end of the bed.

"Not good enough."I grit through my teeth.

"Well for now it has to be. I'll be back in a minute darling; I'm going to check on Alli." He says.

"Jace, who has the kids?" I ask.

"Simon and Izzy." He says. I nod and turn my attention back to Jem.

"Tessa, Jem told me you're trying for a baby, how is it going?" I ask. Tessa looks very upset when I ask her this; I hope I didn't offend her.

"No signs of pregnancy yet." She quietly says.

"Darling, these things take time, we've been trying for a week, it won't happen that fast." Jem says.

"It did when I got pregnant with Jamie." She quietly says.

"Well okay sometimes it happens very quickly but it's not very likely. We'll have a baby, don't worry." Jem reassures her. I'm about to tell her that Jace and I tried for six months for Lucy, but an extremely painful contraction hits me and a shrill scream escapes my lips.

"It's okay Clary, relax, try not to tense up and it won't hurt so much." Tessa calmly says. I wish I could relax but all I can think about is when I'm going to get my next contraction.

"I can't." I say.

"Just try; I'll make you some tea to help you relax." She says. Before I can protest, she is up and out the door. She's too good to me.

A while after Tessa leaves there's a small knock on the door and Maryse comes in. She smiles warmly at me and says

"Clary, is there anything I can do to help you? I've called your parents and they're on their way. Is there anything else you need?"

"I just want to have this baby." I weakly say.

"Oh I know honey, but it will be worth it when you get to hold your little baby in your arms." She says. She's right; the pain is always worth it, always.

*6 hours later*

The last time Magnus checked me, forty minutes ago, I was 8cm dilated. He went to check on Alli again and hasn't come back since.

Mom and dad arrived a while ago, and I'm really glad to have them here, especially mom.

Suddenly I feel a huge urge to push and a pressure between my legs.

"I have to push! Right now!" I say. Jace begins to panic, because Magnus isn't here, but everyone else stays amazingly calm.

"Okay, clearly there isn't time to get Magnus, wherever he's got off to."Jem says.

"I'll go look for him." Dad says.

"I'll check up on the kids for you Clary." Tessa says.

After they leave, mom looks at me and says

"Clarissa, there really isn't time to find Magnus, you're dad went to look for him so he can help you after you give birth. You're going to have to trust me, so I can deliver Max, alright?" Mom says. There's actually no one else I'd trust more to deliver my baby, well maybe Tessa.

"Okay. Jem, please stay. I really need you." I say, as mom sits down at the bottom of the bed.

"Of course I will." He assures me.

"Okay Clarissa, push." Mom says. I grip Jem and Jace's hands and bear down as hard as I can.

*3 hours later*

"Ow! This hurts so much!" I cry, as a contraction tears through me and I push with all my strength.

"I know sweetheart, you're doing great." Mom gently says.

"I'm so proud of you." Jace whispers, dabbing a damp cloth across my forehead.

"Okay Clary, I see his head, you're almost there."Mom says. Oh thank the angel. I push as hard as I can, pushing my head back into the pillows and gripping Jem and Jace's hands as tight as I can.

"He's almost here." Jace whispers, a tone of excitement in his voice. I let out a groan of pain, as I feel the head pass through; the worst of it is almost over.

"You're almost there now Clary, keep going." Mom encourages.

I keep pushing and pushing and pushing, with all my strength for what seems like forever, until I feel the shoulders slip out.

"Good job sweetheart, you're so close, just one more push."Mom says. I close my eyes and push as hard as I possibly can, not paying attention to anything but my pushes. I let out one last shrill cry before I feel my little boy leave my body. A high pitched wail pierces the air. I smile upon hearing it and relax back into the pillows.

"You did it Clary, he's here, he's so perfect." Jace whispers. Mom calls him down to cut the umbilical cord, and after he does she places Max on my chest.

I look down at him to see he has a few tufts of strawberry blond hair, my eye shape, pallor and nose, while he has Jace's bone struckter, long eyelashes and mouth. He's the most perfect little boy since his brother.

As I gaze down at him, I suddenly feel an agonising pain rip through my body; afterbirth isn't supposed to hurt like this! I can't help the scream of pain the escapes my lips. When I scream, so does Max, clearly I've frightened him.

"Oh Shhh, Maxie, mommy's so sorry baby boy." I whisper, all the while crying because of the pain.

"Clary, give him to me." Jem gently says. I hand Max to him and try not to scream again as I get another pain. What the hell is going on?!

"Clary, what's wrong?" Jace asks.

"Jace, something's really wrong, it hurts so bad Jace, it's awful." I say.

"Oh sweetheart, you're going to have to push again, Max has a twin and they're coming right now." Mom says.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, really glad you enjoyed the last chapter. The reviews came so quickly but I'm glad!**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing, all rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 24. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

What? Did I hear mom right? I'm having twins?! This can't be right, no one ever said anything to me about twins, not even brother Enoch.

"What? But I can't be! Someone would've noticed!" I say, terror creeping into my voice. What if the baby doesn't make it? What I lose them like I lost Annabelle?

"Max must've been hiding his twin, and it would explain why you were so big." Jem calmly says. How does he always stay so calm?

"But... what if the baby's dead? I couldn't bear to see them!" I say, more afraid than I've ever been.

"They'll be fine Clare... they will." Jace says. I can tell from his tone he is just as afraid as I am.

"Sweetheart I know you're scared, but you have to push." Mom says. Oh god, I really hope my baby is okay. Losing another baby would kill me.

"I'll take Max out of here so he isn't scared." Jem says. No, I need Jem right now more than ever, I really do.

"No! Jem please I really need you right now! Please, give Max to Alec but come right back to me." I say. Jem smiles softly and squeezes my hand.

"Okay, you just listen to your mom and I'll be right back." He says.

A few minutes later Jem comes back in and takes my hand again.

"I'm scared." I whisper to Jace, as mom tells me to push again.

"I know Clare, I am too, but we won't know until our little one is here, so you have to push, okay?" Jace says, his tone calm and gentle, though slightly strained, obviously he's trying not to cry. But he's right; I have to bring my baby into the world so I can find out if they're okay.

"Okay." I whisper, bearing down and pushing with all my strength and squeezing Jem and Jace's hands with strength I didn't even know I had. I hear Jem let out a small ragged gasp. Oh I hope I didn't hurt him! "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" I ask Jem. He and Jace share a look and Jem says

"No not at all, I'm just excited." I'm so glad I didn't hurt him.

"Owww!" I scream, as a painful contraction tears through me.

"You're doing great Clary, you're almost there I can see the head!" Mom says.

"It really hurts!" I weakly say, pushing again, screaming in agony as the head passes through.

"I know baby, I promise you're almost there, just two more big pushes for me." Mom gently says.

"Okay." I whisper, bearing down once more and pushing with everything I have.

"Good job sweetheart, one more!" Mom says. 'One more and then it's all over.' I think to myself. I take a deep breath and push as hard as I possibly can. A few minutes later I feel a huge relief of pain and a massive weight lift off me. I let out a cry of relief and relax back into the pillows, waiting for my baby to cry. But they don't. I push myself up on my elbows and say

"Jace, why aren't they crying? Are they okay? Are they alive?" panic rises in my voice.

Suddenly a high pitched scream pierces the air and mom smiles broadly at me.

"It's a girl." She says. Oh my god, another beautiful baby girl, oh I'm so happy.

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"She's perfect. Jace, do you want to cut the cord?" Mom asks.

"No, let Jem do it."I say. Jem looks at me wide eyed and says

"Me? Really? Why?"

"You're my best friend and this baby's uncle and I wouldn't have been able to bring her into this world without you." I say. Jem smiles and kisses my cheek. After he cuts the cord, I see him take his hoddie off and hand it to mom to wrap my baby in, until we can get a blanket for her, since we only bought things for Max.

Jem places the baby on my chest and lightly strokes his thumb over her strawberry blonde curls, identical to her brother's.

"Hello little one, you are so beautiful, and such a lovely surprise." He whispers. My little girl is almost identical to Max, only difference being Max has little bit more hair than she does.

"Come on Jem; let's go share the good news." Mom says. Jem smiles and nods.

"Whenever you want Max just let me know and I'll bring him in." Jem says. 

"Will you bring him in now?" I ask.

"Of course." Jem says.

Jem comes back in with Max 2 minutes later and carefully places him in Jace's arms, who then places him on my chest, beside his twin.

"They're so perfect." I whisper, stroking Max's back.

"They sure are. We need a name for our little girl." He says.

"I think she looks like a Charlotte." I say, gazing down at her.

"Hm. Charlotte Herondale. Charlotte Maryse Herondale, what do you think Clare?" Jace asks.

"Charlotte Maryse Isabelle Herondale?" I ask. Jace smiles softly and kisses me.

"Charlotte Maryse Isabelle and Maxwell Lucian, perfect. Can I hold Charlotte?" He asks. I nod and place her in his arms. He smiles softly down at her and says

"Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy, you were the best surprise ever. I love you so much. And this is your mommy; she loves you just as much as I do." He says, sitting beside me.

"And Maxie, you're so perfect; we both love you so much." I whisper, kissing my son's head.

"How about I get mom, Luke and Izzy in here? Tell them the twins' names." Jace says.

"Yeah, good idea." I say.

A few minutes later dad walks in, a proud smile on his face.

"Clary, I am so proud of you. Can I meet my grandchildren?"He asks, sitting beside me.

"Of course. Dad, meet Charlotte Maryse Isabelle, and Maxwell Lucian." I quietly say, placing Max in dad's arms. He looks at me and I see how much this means to me.

"Oh Clary, you named him after me? Oh sweetheart I'm honoured." He says.

"Good, you've always been so amazing to me, I wanted to honour you like this." I say.

"Oh Clary, having you as my daughter is honour enough, but this is amazing. Thank you." He says, kissing my forehead. I look at Jace and see him turned away from me, with smoke rising from his hand. Is he drawing a rune? Must be a stamina one, we have been up all night.

A few minutes later Maryse comes in. She smiles softly and says

"Oh Clary, Jace they're beautiful."She sits beside Jace and I, gazing in awe at Max and Charlotte.

"Mom. Firstly meet Maxwell Lucian Herondale." Jace says, placing Max in her arms. We didn't tell Maryse Max's name, we wanted to surprise her.

"Oh Jace." She whispers, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you okay with us calling him that?" Jace asks.

"Oh of course I am! I'm delighted Jace, that you would choose to honour your little brother like this." Mom says.

"I want him to live the life Max would've loved. He was too young but he won't ever be forgotten." He says.

"And Maryse, this is Charlotte Maryse Isabelle Herondale, named after my ancestor and two of the strongest women I've ever known, especially you."I say.

"Oh Clary... you didn't have to do this." She quietly says.

"I wanted to, you're the most amazing mother-in-law I could ask for and you deserve this honour." I say. She stands up and hugs me and then hugs Jace.

"You two are just too good. Take good care of these precious babies for me, I'll be back for more cuddles later." Maryse says. She's always going to be the doting grandmother; she's definitely going to spoil the kids rotten.

After Maryse leaves, Isabelle and Simon come in.

"Jace, I want to meet and nephew, right now." Isabelle says. Jace smiles and hands her Charlotte and hands Max to Simon.

"Izzy, her name is Charlotte, Charlotte Maryse Isabelle. Clary was the one to put Isabelle in her name." He says. Izzy looks at me, her mouth slightly open.

"After me? Why?" She asks.

"You're my best friend Isabelle, you're the first person besides Simon I've been able to become close friends with, you've always been there for me no matter what and I'm so glad I have you. You really deserve the honour Iz." I say. Tears roll down her face and she says

"Clary, I love you, thank you." I smile and say

"I love you too Iz."

A while later Izzy and Simon leave and Jace turns to me and says

"Clare, I think it's time Jack and Lucy met the twins."

**I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you want to see in future chapter. Also this story is no longer being co-authored by Claceforlife, she has nothing to do with this story at all anymore, so if you have any questions ask me in a review or pm me. Again hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews, glad you enjoyed. **

**Guest: You'll find out the twins' eye colour this chapter :) **

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kids and Alli. All other rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 25.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**"Two babies? But mommy you said only Maxie was in your tummy!"Jack says, as he and Lucy clamber up on either side of my bed and gaze at the twins.

"That's what we thought Jackie, but it turns out he had a twin sister." I softly tell him, afraid he'll get jealous of the fact Charlotte survived her birth and Annabelle didn't.

"I wish Annabelle gotst borned." He quietly says, as he looks from Max to Charlotte. The poor boy, it's going to be hard on him until he gets older and understands it all, better.

"Oh I know baby but she's watching over you with Michael and she loves you very much." I tell him. Jack smiles slightly when I tell him this; clearly glad to know his sister loves him.

"Mommy what our sista's name?" Lucy asks, her tone curious, as usual.

"Charlotte, Charlotte Maryse Isabelle Herondale." I tell her.

"Charlotte a big person's name, I call her Charlie." Lucy says. That's the perfect nickname for Charlotte!

"I love that idea Lucy, smart girl."I say, kissing her gold curls. She giggles and pulls back.

"Do you want to hold them?" Jace asks Jack and Lucy. They both nod enthusiastically and Jace hands Max to Lucy and Charlie to Jack.

"Hi Maxie... mommy he weally small! And Charlie too." Lucy says.

"All babies are sweetheart, you were and Jackie was too." I say.

"They pretty, I wove them. Hi Maxie and Charlie, I'm your big brother Jack, I be the best big brother eva! Pwomise." Jack quietly says. He is so sweet; I hope he and Lucy are as close to the twins as they are each other.

"Mommy Maxie gotst eyes like you and me! And kinda wike daddy and Jackie." Lucy says. I peer into Max's bundle of blankets to see him staring back at me with emerald green eyes, slightly flecked with gold, just like I thought he would have. They make him even more beautiful.

"Charlie gotst the same eyes as Maxie!" Jack says. I look at Charlie and smile as I see Jack is right. There's hardly any difference in the twins, except of course their sex.

"They're both beautiful, aren't they?" I say. Jack nods and says

"Mommy, is Annabelle happy Charlie got to be borned?" he almost breaks my heart. My poor boy, he's going to grow up feeling like there's a piece of him missing because he lost his twin, that's what Dr. Campbell told me at my last session, but I won't let Jack go through it alone.

"Yes baby, she is so happy and she loves her and Maxie, and you and Lucy, very, very much." I tell Jack, my tone soft as can be.

"Good." He quietly says.

A while after Jack and Lucy leave, I hear the door creak open again and I see mom, followed by Abbey. Mom smiles warmly at me and says

"Somebody wants to meet the twins." Abbey was so excited to meet Max, I can't imagine how excited she became when she found out about Charlie.

"Of course, come'er Abs." I say, patting the bed. She clambers up beside me and peers down at Charlie in my arms, and then at Max, in Jace's.

"Wow... they so pretty!" She says.

"They sure are. Their names are Max and Charlotte, but Charlotte's nickname is Charlie." I tell Abbey.

"Hi Maxie and Charlie, you gotst the bestest mommy, after my mommy, I wove you." She says. I can't help the small laugh that escapes my lips. Abbey idolises not just mom, but dad too.

"Abbey why don't you go play with daddy, I want to talk to Clary for a minute." Mom says.

"Okay. Bye Clary! Bye Maxie and Charlie. Bye Jace!" Abbey says. She use to be really shy around Jace but now she loves him like she does Simon, which is a lot.

"See yah latter Abs." Jace says, as Abbey jumps off the bed and runs out.

"How are you feeling?" Mom asks, sitting beside me.

"Sore, very sore, but I'm delighted. I am a little bit afraid for Charlie, but nowhere near as bad as I would be if I didn't have counselling and the amazing support I do." I tell her. Mom smiles and says

"Good, I'm so glad, I just want you and your kids to be healthy, that's all any mother wants." She says. It's true, all I care about is the well being of my babies.

Suddenly Max starts wailing, which sets Charlie off too. Oh god I almost forgot, two babies means twice the crying, how will I cope?

"I think they're hungry, I'll get them their bottles. Jocelyn do you wanna hold Max?" Jace asks.

"Of course I do, it's about time I met my sweet grandson properly." She says. Jace hands Max to her and walks out.

"Oh sweetheart, they're absolutely perfect, I am so proud of you." Mom says. I smile proudly and say

"Thanks mom, I'm so glad you were here to deliver them, it made me feel a lot more comfortable, too." I hated Magnus checking me down there, I'm obviously still not recovered from the rape, and I only just managed to comfortably sleep in Jace's arms again.

"Even if Magnus hadn't disappeared, I would've delivered them if you wanted me to." Mom says. I wonder where Magnus got off to.

"Where did he go anyway?" I ask.

"I was just talking to Isabelle and she told me Alli had a complication, a tear in the placenta which the silent brothers are unsure if they can fix, which either means she'll loose the pregnancy or Sophie will be born 2 months early." Mom says. That's awful! Out of all the people it could happen to, it happens to the least deserving.

"Oh god that's awful, I hope everything turns out okay." I say.

"So do I sweetheart." Mom says.

Jace comes in a few minutes later and mom leaves.

"Maxie... come on baby boy, there's not much left..." Jace coos to our son, as he tries to get Max to drink the rest of his milk. Charlie scoffed her milk down, but the minute Max took a sip, he began fussing. I wonder why on earth that is.

Just then there's a soft knock on the door and I'm delighted to see Tessa and Jem.

"Oh Clary, they're beautiful!" Tessa exclaims, coming over and sitting beside the bed. Jem sits beside her.

"Thanks." I quietly say.  
"What's your little girl's name?" Tessa questions. I take her free hand with mine and say

"Charlotte. Charlotte Maryse Theresa Isabelle Herondale." deciding to add Theresa in at the last moment, to honour Tessa and thank her for all she's done.

"Oh Clary... I am honoured. Oh James, aren't they perfect?" She says, as light tears trickle down her face.

"Indeed they are my love." He quietly says, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Jem, Max won't finish his bottle for me, he's been fussy since he got his milk but Charlie scoffed hers. Do you know why that may be?" Jace asks.

"Hmm... No I can't think of any reason Jace, but brother Enoch could tell you, if you let him check him over." Jem says. Anything for Max's health. Jace nods and says

"We'll do that."

*That night*

"Clare I think it was little Charlie here who was causing you such trouble during your pregnancy, kicking your back." Jace says, as we gaze at the twins in their bassinet.

"I think you're right." I quietly say.

"Do you think Alli and Sophie will be okay?" Jace quietly asks me.

"I really hope so." I say, leaning my head against his chest.

Just then there's a gentle knock on the door and I open it to see Maryse.

"Sorry to disturb you Clary, but I found this in Robert's study, it is addressed to you and Jace, I don't know why he had it." She says, handing me a folded up piece of paper. What would Robert be doing with my post?

"Okay, thank you." I say.

"Whose it from?" Jace asks, peering at the letter from over my shoulder.

"The consul." I say, after scanning the letter.

"Jace, the consul is coming here tomorrow to interview us and inspect the institute, because he wants to give it to us, when Maryse steps down out of choice, in a few weeks." I say.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, let me know what you want to see. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. **

**To Claceforlife: Trust me I never had any intentions of using the majority of your ideas, even when you were co-author. You are no longer involved in this series. I don't care if you feel guilty or embarrassed or whatever, I have been so much happier and much more relaxed since we stopped talking, honestly it's the best thing ever to happen. I want nothing more to do with you, so leave me alone. **

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Alli and the kids, all other rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**"Really?" Jace asks disbelief in his tone.

"Yeah... I thought Alec would get it, but there are some very homophobic comments in here, so I can guess why he won't give it to him." I say. I hope Alec isn't upset with Jace and me, because we'll be getting the institute instead of him. We can hardly decline and let Robert have it.

"Ugh when will people realize that people like Alec are not different from people like you and me?" Jace asks.

"I wish I knew, I hope the interview and inspection don't last too long, it'll take me a few days to recover from the birth." I say, lightly stroking Charlie's cheek with the back of my finger.

"Should we reschedule?" Jace asks.

"No, no it's okay, I don't want to piss of the consul and not get the institute." I say.

"Alright Clare, I'll be there with you the whole time, I always will. Any word on Robert being arrested?" He gently asks.

"No, unfourtenetley. I hope he doesn't get in the way tomorrow." I say.

"If he does, I'll bloody well kill him." Jace says. I know he's serious, unfourtenetley.

"Jace, look at our twins, they can't grow up without you, nor can Lucy and Jack and I can't function without you. I love you so much Jace, I know you hate Robert almost as much as I do, and yes he deserves to die, but our kids don't deserve to grow up without you."I quietly say, looking him in the eyes the whole time.

"What would I do without you Clary?" He softly asks, gently placing his hand on my check, which doesn't frighten me at all or make me uncomfortable, another step forward.

"Stupid things." I quietly say, placing my hand over his.

"That I would, you saved me Clary, if I didn't have you I'd still be careless in demon hunts and not care if I lived or not. But I now I have you and our kids, something to live for. I love you." He quietly says. When Jace mentions demon hunts, I realise I haven't trained properly since Lucy was born, and I really need it, I need to be able to defend myself and fight back.

"Jace... I love you just as much and I'm so glad you care now. Speaking of training, I need it, proper training like Izzy and Alli have, I need to be able to defend myself properly, will you train me?" I ask.

"Of course I will Clare, anything you want, but you need to recover from the birth first, okay?"He gently says.

"Of course, thank you Jace." I say. Just then I feel a sharp pain stab my lower left side. I gasp in pain and my hands flies to my side.

"Clary! Are you okay?"Jace asks his voice full of worry.

"My side... it's sore." I say. It's like ovulation pain increased by ten.

"Do you think its part of the pain you get after giving birth?" He asks. I never had anything this bad when I had Jack and Lucy, so I doubt it's normal.

"I don't think so. I never had anything like this when Jack and Lucy were born."I say.

"Should I make an appointment with Dr. Malone?"He asks, knowing how comfortable I would be in the silent city, especially now Jem isn't there.

"Yes, I really think you should." I say, relaxing as the pain subsides slightly.

"Okay, I will." He says. I really hope everything is okay.

*The next day*  
*ALLI'S P.O.V.*  
"There's got to be something you can do to fix this, t-this happened to my friend from school and her baby was fine!" I say, as Enoch examines me for what seems like the millionth time. I'll never forget going into the bathroom and seeing the blood soaking my underwear. I'm terrified I'm going to lose Sophie, and then not only will I be going through the agony of losing a baby, but so will Magnus and Alec and they'll probably end up hating me and taking Will away from me. Then I won't have anyone except Jordan, who of course I love with everything I am, but I'm no good to him, I make him angry all the time, the opposite of what a fiancée should do.

_That was likely a minor tear in the placenta, Alli, yours is quiet severe. We are doing what we can, believe me we are, but you need to do your part as well and try and relax as much as you can and stay off your feet, the worst you can do now is something strenuous that could make the tear even worse._ Enoch tells me. That means I can't do the housework like Jordan wants me to, and when I don't do what he asks he gets angry. He hasn't hit me since we became engaged, but he still has anger issues, I want to tell him to get help for it but that will just make him lose his temper with me. Maybe if I get John or Maia to ask him, he really likes John, for whatever reason, trusts him and considers him his best friend, he wouldn't take offence if he John talked to him about his anger issues.

"For how long?" I ask, hoping that I may only be on bed rest till I go home.

_It depends, could be the rest of your pregnancy, could be a few weeks, I won't know until I'm certain you will not lose the pregnancy._ Enoch says. I hate hearing those words. I saw the agony Isabelle went through when she lost her baby, I can't imagine going through that, possibly alone.

"But my fiancé expects me to do certain things around the house..." I say, worrying that if I don't do what Jordan wants, I'll get a beating.

_If they truly care and love about you they will understand that for the safety of the child you carry within you, you must stay off your feet. _Enoch says. Jordan doesn't really care about Sophie though... but surely he would care about the fact I could have a miscarriage... would he?

"Alli I think its best you stay with us for a while, at least until Sophie's born." Alec says. He absolutely despises Jordan, and he's not one bit happy about our engagement, sometimes he seems quiet annoyed or mad at me, and I fear he and Magnus are going to tell me I can't see Will anymore and I won't be allowed to see Sophie when she's born.

"Alli, I know, I know you're annoyed that Alec hates Jordan so much and wants you away from him, I know you hate him being overprotective of you, but he just wants what is best for you and our daughter. We can't and won't take William away from you simply because we don't like the man you're engaged to, we don't him around William, but he never is anyway. They only way you would lose William is if you broke the terms of the adoption, which you haven't, because you're a smart girl, a smart girl who knows what's best for her, which isn't living with Jordan." Magnus says. He knows me too well. It's true that I would never ever break any of the terms of the adoption, because nothing is worth losing my son over. And I'm not safe with Jordan, not at the moment, because he hates that I'm a surrogate, but it will all change after Sophie's born.

"You're right... it isn't good for me or Jordan to be living together whilst I'm pregnant and he doesn't agree with it, I'll talk to him, but if I do stay at the institute I'll be moving back in after Sophie is born." I say.

"We can't stop you darling, we're just glad you've realised what's best for yourself and our daughter." Magnus says.

"Sorry to go off topic, and Alli don't get over excited, but Izzy just text me, Clary had twins, Maxwell Lucian and Charlotte Maryse Theresa Isabelle." Alec says. By the angel, twins?! How did nobody notice?

"How did nobody notice?" I ask. Alec shrugs and says

"Jem thinks the mundane doctors didn't see Charlie because she was hiding behind Max." That would make sense.

"Are they both healthy?" Magnus asks. Alec nods and says

"Max is seven pounds four ounces, Charlie is seven pounds six ounces, they think Max might be lactose intolerant because he won't touch his formula and he was up half the night crying. They're taking him to get checked out today." Aw the poor little guy, I really hope he's okay.

"Aw poor little guy, I hope he's okay." I say, voicing my thoughts.

"As do I, but really I'm more worried about you and Sophie." Magnus says.

_We'll see how things are after a few days of rest, if they're no better I will refer you to a group of brothers who specialize in maternal complications. _Enoch says. I really hope if I stay off my feet, everything will be okay.  
*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
"So as you can see, Consul, the place is in perfect condition, and may I remind you there are six young children living here, including my newborn twins." Jace says, as we walk around the institute with Consul Victor Whitelaw, while he inspects the place.

"Mhm." The consul says, his tone unimpressed as he links his hand together behind his back.

When we get into the main room, Jack is there, with John, drawing as usual.

"What have you got there boy?" The consul asks, his tone lighting up a bit.

"Runes! Ones Raziel gaved us and ones mommy made!" He says. Jack first took an interest in runes when he saw them drawn on Jace's arm, about six months ago. Ever since then he's started practicing drawing them and as he does he remembers them and their use. He knows so many runes, even some of the advanced ones I barely know.

"Runes? Highly advanced runes... how on earth do you know these? And angelic script? You are four!" The consul says, seemingly annoyed. It's not bad that Jack knows these, in fact it's great.

"I... I sawed them in Gandpa's book..." Jack quietly says, referring to dad's old schoolbook he found. It's how he's been learning the runes, copying them out of the book while dad helps him remember the names and uses. He too knows it will do him good; they could come in handy at any point in Jack's life.

"You learned angelic script from your grandfather? Lucian, was it?" Whitelaw asks, clearly intimidating Jack. I wish I could give him a slap, and if he doesn't stop soon I think I will.

"No... I not aposta tell who teached me." Jack quietly says.

"Very well then, Jonathan and Clarissa Herondale I am taking your son to the silent city for questioning by the silent brothers." The consul says.

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry if it strayed off topic at points. Let me know what you want to see in future chapters, and please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews glad you enjoyed.**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing but Alli and the kids, all other rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 27. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**What the _hell_ did Whitelaw just say? He wants to question Jack just because he's smarter at four, than Whitelaw could ever hope to me. No way is he taking my baby to the silent city to be questioned by the silent brothers, it will scare the hell out of Jack, he's had enough of that with Robert.

"No you will not. Jack has done nothing wrong! He's smart, so what?! That's a good thing! You are not taking Jack anywhere, he is my son and I say what happens to him." Jace says. He took the words right out of my mouth.

"I think you are forgetting, Jonathan, that I am the consul and I make the law." Whitelaw says, giving Jace a cold look.

"And I think you're forgetting that my _parabatia _is a part of the Clave and my daughter's godfather use to be brother Zachariah of the silent brothers, who have a lot more power than you. I'll get him here to sort this out and have you sacked, if I have to." Jace says, matching the Consul's cold tone.

Whitelaw goes to grab Jack by the arm but I grab his arm and stare him dead in the eye.

"Don't you _dare__._" I fiercely say. He pulls his arm out of my grip and glares at me.

"Stupid little girl, Lightwood was right about her." He mutters under his breath. Oh what a surprise, Robert talked badly about me with his colleagues. "I may not be able to take him to the silent city, without your permission, but you cannot stop me from summoning the brothers to question him." Whitelaw says, and makes his way out of the room. What a bastard.  
*Five minutes later*

_Jack Stephen Herondale, where did you learn angelic script? _Enoch asks Jack. I can see the fear in Jack's eyes and how badly he wants to get up and run away. I wish I could pick him up and have Jace get the twins and Lucy, and have the six of us go stay with mom and dad for a while.

"I not aposta say..." Jack quietly says.

_Why not Jack? This would be so much easier if you just told me._ Enoch says. Just then a warm glow fills the room and a figure appears behind Jack, their hands resting on his shoulders.

"Hello Jack." Michael the arch angel says. I should've known Michael would appear to help Jack; he said he'd always protect him and defend him.

"Michael!" Jack says, breaking out into a huge grin. Michael smiles softly at him, before moving his gaze to Whitelaw. I can see a literal fire burning in his eyes, which could easily incinerate Whitelaw.

"Why have you taken this young boy for questioning?" He calmly asks.

"He will not tell me who taught him angelic script." Whitelaw says.

"I did, I showed him my name in angelic script and it fascinated him, he was eager to learn and every child of Raziel should know the language, regardless of age. Young Jack here is a good friend of mine; I've been watching over him, you had no right to intimidate him like that." Michael says, his voice somehow staying level and calm.

"What are you going to do about it?" Whitelaw asks, his tone highly disrespectful. What kind of an idiot says that to an arch angel?

"Oh I could do any number of things..." Michael says, a heavenly blade appearing in his hands. At this, Whitelaw shrinks back into himself. Not so tough after all. "I think it's time you stepped down from position of Consul, and Alexander Lightwood-Bane, takes your place." Michael says. Alec would be a wonderful Consul! And it would mean the world to him.

"What?! That disgusting... boy?" Whitelaw asks, outraged.

"There is nothing disgusting about him; he is a good man, loyal to his family and Raziel... unlike you. If you refuse, I will be forced to inflict punishment on you, strip you of your marks..." Michael says.

"You don't really have an option here, do you Mr. Whitelaw?" Jace asks in a smug tone. He probably shouldn't have said that.

"Please, Jonathan, this conversation is between Mr. Whitelaw and I, it does not regard you." Michael says. That's probably the first time somebody ever told Jace off. I have never seen him look so embarrassed. "But, as Mr. Herondale said, you don't have much of a choice, Whitelaw. I am giving you two days to announce you are stepping down as Consul and to offer the position to Alexander Lightwood-Bane. You have not only greatly disappointed me today, but also Raziel." He continues. And with that he vanishes.

"I'll see you out." Jace says, now no longer afraid to show his hatred of Whitelaw.

"Mommy that was scary." Jack says, walking up to me. I hug him tightly and say

"I know sweet boy. You heard what Michael said, though, that mean man has to go away and Uncle Alec is going to be in charge of all the shadowhunters instead."His eyes widen in fascination

"Whoa... cool. Uncle Alec nice." Jack says.

"Yes he is baby boy; he'll be a great Consul." I say.

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*  
*2 days later*

_Well Alli it appears nothing is getting worse and the tear is starting to mend, keep taking the potion I have given you and stay off your feet, you'll be in fine in no time._ Enoch says. Oh thank the angel! I was so worried I'd lose Sophie.

"Oh thank god." I quietly say, cradling my bump in my hands.

"Can she come home?" Alec asks, hope in his voice.

_Well I don't see why not, no point in keeping her here when she can rest at home._ Enoch says. Oh could I get any more good news?

"Thank Raziel." Alec quietly says.

*1 hour later*  
"Will buddy, I'm sorry it's not gonna work, my tummy's too big." I say, laughing lightly as Will tries desperately to sit comfortably on my lap so we can cuddle. I'm seven months pregnant and my stomach seems to grow every day.

Will sits down beside me with a huff and crosses his arm, clearly not impressed.

"Sophie, I mad at you." He quietly says to my bump. I have to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I love this little boy so much, he is so funny, there is never a dull moment with him around.

"Buddy it's not her fault, she has to grow, like every baby. Don't worry she'll be out soon and my tummy will be small again and we can cuddle all you like." I gently tell him.

"I wanna go pway with Lucy." He suddenly says.

"Okay buddy, just make sure to stay where Daddy, papa or I can see you." I tell him.

"He's just like you when you were his age, Alec." Maryse says, smiling softly.

"I was a quiet baby; Will is the exact opposite of quiet." Alec says. That's true, once Will learned to talk; he never stopped, even when he was a baby he was constantly babbling.

"Yes but he has no patience, just like you. In fact I was in the same situation with you, that Alli just was with Will, when I was pregnant with Isabelle. You were very clingy." Maryse says.

"You have to show me his baby pictures." I say, grinning at Magnus.

"I agree." Magnus says. Just then there is a loud ringing throughout the institute.

"I'll get it!" Alec says, jumping up, clearly eager to avoid the topic of his baby pictures.

A few minutes later he comes back in with the Consul.

"Good evening all. I would firstly like to inform you that I am stepping down from my position as Consul. I've been considering candidates and... Alexander... I would like you to take over as Consul."

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you want to see in future chapters. Please review.**

**Thanks to ****Taliesin The Eternal Bard ****for helping me with the scene with Michael and the Consul. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. **

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing but Alli and the kids, rest of the rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 27. **

***ALEC'S P.O.V.*  
**Me? Consul? This must be some sick joke; the Clave would never accept a gay Consul.

"You're sick." Alli suddenly says, her voice full of venom.

"Excuse me?" Whitelaw asks, looking at Alli, who has now pushed herself off the couch and is standing in front of him.

"This is obviously some joke! I know you're homophobic, the whole bloody Clave is, there's no way you would offer Alec the position of Consul. It's obviously a sick joke! Why would you do that? Alec is one of the best people I know! He's kind and gentle and loyal and loving and an amazing father. I risked my relationship with my fiancée to carry this baby for him and Magnus, but I don't regret it one bit, because Alec-and Magnus- are so deserving of another baby. Why would you play such a sick joke on someone like that, huh?" She asks, her tone furious, her arms crossed over her chest. If she didn't have a huge baby bump, she would look terrifying.

"Excuse me Ms. Starkweather, but this is no joke. Many people agree that Alexander would be a suitable Consul. I am very serious, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. Do you wish to take the position?" Whitelaw asks, turning to me. What do I say? What if I take it but don't get time to see Will and Sophie? That would be the worst thing ever to happen to me.

"I understand it's a very time-consuming position, and I have a 2 year old son, and a daughter on the way, I could never give up spending time with them and missing out on bonding with my daughter." I say.

"Yes the position takes a lot of time, but it would not prevent you from seeing your children, you just wouldn't see them as often." Whitelaw tells me. Not spending my days with my little boy is not worth taking this position, but my current job on the Clave isn't very well paid, and Magnus isn't getting very many clients at the moment. Not that we don't have enough to get buy, but it would be nice to have a little bit more money. But what's more important, money for needless things, or spending time with my kids? The answer is as clear as day, in my mind.

"I'm sorry Mr. Whitelaw, but nothing is worth giving up a single moment with my kids. I decline your offer." I say. I glance at Magnus, afraid he'll be mad at me for declining, but all I see is pride on his face, and Alli's.

"Very well." Is all Whitelaw says.

"I'll show you out." Magnus says.

"No thank you, Mr. Bane, I don't need a warlock to escort me out of an institute, you shouldn't even be here. If those Herondales have any sense, they'll kick you out when they take over the running of the institute." Whitelaw says, disgust clear in his tone. Clary and Jace are getting the institute? Thank Raziel, I was afraid some stranger would take over the place and disrupt everyone's system.

"Don't you dare talk about Magnus like that!" Alli says, furry rising in her voice.

"Alli, calm down. Mr. Whitelaw, please don't talk about my husband like that, you can see how much it angers Alli, and she's suppose to be relaxing to recover from a tear in the placenta." I say. Without another word, Whitelaw makes his exit.

"Gah! I hate him!" Alli says, plopping back down on the couch, wincing as she hits the small of her back on the hard part of the couch.

"Alli you need to be more careful, this is why you always have pains in your back." Magnus says, sitting down beside her.

"Who are you, my mom?" She cheekily asks. I think Jace has gotten to her.

"You may nearly be nineteen but don't think I won't tell Jocelyn how carless you're being. And everyone fears their mothers, no matter their age." He says. It's true, I'm still terrified to get in trouble with mom, and I'm 24.

"Fine, fine, I'll watch I'm doing. Did you really turn down that position just so you can always be around Will and Sophie?" Alli asks me while rubbing her bump.

"Yes, of course I did. I love being a dad way more than I love being part of the clave. Though I've always wanted to be on the clave, I've always wanted to be a dad more." I tell her, catching Will who was running through the living room- and lifting him onto my lap and kissing his cheek, causing him to shriek with laughter.

"I'm so glad I'm giving you this baby." Alli quietly says, looking down at her swollen stomach as she continues to rub it.

"And I'm so grateful." I say, squeezing her hand.

"Come on William, bath time." Magnus says, plucking him off my lap.

"No! I too sick to have a bath!" He says. He always uses that excuse to get of having a bath, but it never works.

"Really? What's' wrong with you?" Magnus asks him.

"My tummy sore!" he says.

"Oh well if you're that sick, you can't play with Lucy and you'll have to go straight to bed." Magnus says.

"Actually, I all betta." Will says.

"I thought so, come on, the bath will take two minutes then you can play until bedtime, alright?" Magnus gently says. It'll be a while before Will goes to bed, as we have to wait to let his hair dry, which takes quiet some time because of thick it is.

"Otay papa." He says.

"What do you wanna do for you birthday?" I ask Alli, sitting beside her. Her birthday is the week before she's due, I know it's early to ask her what she wants to do, but you need to be ahead of schedule when pregnancy is involved.

"I don't know, not much I can do, I'll be nine months pregnant." She says. It's not as if she can't do anything she didn't do before. She never drank or went out much, for her eighteenth Magnus and Isabelle dragged her to a club, but she insisted on leaving after about an hour, because she hated it so much, she ended up spending the night cuddled up on the couch with Will, watching mundane movies. Not the worst way to spend your eighteenth, though.

"You have to do something, you did nothing for your eighteenth and that's one of the biggest birthday's you'll ever have. What did you do for your sixteenth?" I ask.

"Went out for lunch with my friend from school and interviewed couples looking to adopt."She says. Not a very pleasant way to spend your sixteenth, at all.

"Well then we have to do something for your nineteenth, I'll think of something."I say, determined to give Alli the birthday celebration she deserves. I thought after Will was born, she would be able to enjoy her teenage years and _be_ a teenager, but she didn't, she went back to school in Idris for a while and finished, but she never applied to college or anything, that's why I want her to have a good birthday. Have her be treated right for once.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
*2 weeks later*

"Ow Maxie, no don't do that, that hurts." Jem says, gently untangling Max's hand from his hair. Max loves pulling hair and does it all the time, which makes me grateful I cut my hair short before he and Charlie were born. It use to flow down to the bottom of my chest, but now it just brushes my shoulders.

"Aw you're just tuning your motor skills, aren't you Maxie?" Tessa coos, as she readjusts Charlie in her arms. Jem and Tessa are such a great help with the twins, I'd honestly be lost without them. They come around nearly every day and either distract Jack and Lucy, or help me with feeding and changing the twins, while Jace distracts Jack and Lucy. I'm so grateful for them.

"He's a little trouble maker." Jem coos to Max, kissing his forehead.

"Is Brother Enoch coming over to check Max and Charlie?" Tessa asks. We need to have Max checked for lactose intolerance, since he won't touch his formula, so we thought we might as well have Charlie checked too, just to make sure she's okay.

"Yeah, he should be here soon." I say, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Having twins is hard, harder than it was with Jack or Lucy.

*1 hour later*

"Is he alright?" I anxiously ask Enoch, as he checks Max over. He's already checked Charlie and she's as healthy as can be, thank the angel.

_The reason he will not drink his milk, is because he can't digest the formula right and it just sits in his stomach, for days, making him very uncomfortable. He must be taken off it immediately, you could try another formula, or you could simply breast feed him, Clarissa. _Enoch says. For some reason the thought of breastfeeding has always made me uncomfortable, I hate the idea of having to do it.

"Which would be best for him?" Jace asks, taking Max back.

_Most certainly breastfeeding. _Enoch says. Looks like I have no choice.

*1 hour later*

I hear a soft knock on the bedroom door, as I sit on the bed, trying to will myself to breastfeed the twins- I decided if I was going to be breastfeeding Max, I might as well breastfeed Charlie.

Tessa comes in, alone, and smiles softly at me.

"Jace told me you're having a hard time breastfeeding the twins." She gently says.

"I can't even try to Tessa, the thought of it just makes me so uncomfortable, I really don't want to do this." I say, tears welling up and spilling down my cheeks.

"Oh Clary, I know it's a scary thing to experience for the first time, but it's best for them, and it's a wonderful bonding opportunity. I breastfed my two children and we always had a very strong and close relationship." She says. I always want to have a good relationship with my babies...

"Will you teach me?" I whisper, looking at Tessa. Her eyes are full of sympathy.

"Oh of course I will." She says.

**Sorry the abrupt ending, but it was getting way too long. I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to tell me what you want to see in future chapters and please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, sorry it took me a while to update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 29.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

I feel a huge weight life off my shoulders, when Tessa tells me she'll help me learn how to breastfeed the twins. I thought I'd have to do this by myself.

"Thank you."I whisper gratefully. Tessa smiles warmly and says

"I'll just tell the boys to give us some privacy." She goes into the hall for a moment and then comes back in and sits down beside me.

"Now I know this is going to be awkward for you, but you're going to have to open your shirt and take your bra off, after I'm sure you can get the twins to latch on, you can cover yourself with a blanket." She tells me. Well at least I don't have to do this in front of Catrina, or worse, a silent brother. At least Tessa is someone I can trust with my life, and someone I'm close to and familiar with.

"Okay." I whisper, placing Max back in the basket beside Charlie.

After I've opened my shirt and taken my bra off, I immediately lift Max to my breast and try not to let the blush rise to my cheeks. Max-much to my surprise- latches on almost straight away.

"I did it..." I whisper, proud of myself for pushing aside my fears and doing what's best for my son.

"Poor little guy must've been starving. I'm sure you know this, but don't let him drink too much and have it end up that his little tummy won't be able to handle it all." Tessa gently tells me.

"Yeah, I know. Am I doing it right?"I ask, looking up at Tessa.

"Perfectly, you're a natural." She says, smiling at me. I'm so glad. "Here, just wrap this around yourself and Max and you'll probably feel more comfortable. It'll get easier with time and when you get use to it, soon you won't even be embarrassed."She tells me. I take the blanket from her and cover myself with it, so that only the top of Max's head is visible.

"So, how's the baby-trying going?" I ask Tessa. She looks down at her hands and says

"Still not pregnant, it's been almost a month and nothing... I think there's something wrong with my fertility. Will and I didn't even try for our Jamie, and we did for our Lucie but only for about a month." Poor Tessa, I can see how badly she wants a baby and how afraid she is, that she can't have another baby. I had the same irrational fear when Jace and I were trying for Lucy.

"Tessa, these things take time, it took Jace and me six months to conceive Lucy, and I didn't know for a while because I used cheap pregnancy tests the first time around." I calmly tell her.

"Believe me Clary, I have bought so many pregnancy tests and so many brands of them over the last while, and everyone I took was negative. I am not pregnant. I'm afraid that my fertility may be gone, and I'm worried that perhaps the runes Jem had to receive upon joining the brotherhood, tampered with his fertility." She says. I doubt that's true.

"Tessa, if you're that worried you should go see a fertility consultant, both of you. I know this a really stressful time, but it will happen, I know it will." I tell her.

"I really hope you're right Clary, because all I want right now is to have Jem's baby, and all he wants is for me to have his baby. That's all he's ever wanted." She says, referring back to her life in the 1800s.

"You have to be positive about these things, it will happen, and it's not as if you don't have options if you can't carry a baby anymore. There's surrogacy, I know you want to be able to carry the baby yourself, but if that isn't possible, surrogacy is better than nothing. I know I would be more than happy to carry for you, and so would Alli." I tell her. I just want Tessa and Jem to be happy, and if that means me carrying their baby, if Tessa can't, well then so be it.

"You would really do that for us, Clary?" Tessa asks.

"Of course I would, I know you would do the same for me. A baby is the greatest gift you can receive, but it's also the greatest gift you can give, and you and Jem deserve the greatest. But I have no doubt you'll be able to carry your baby, I bet you'll be pregnant by this time next week." I confidently tell her.

"Thank you Clary, that means so much to me, you truly are just like your ancestors, they would be so proud of you. I really hope you're right." She says. I wish I had've known Charlotte and Henry, I must ask Tessa to tell me more about them some time. Tessa and I talk baby talk for another while, before I say

"Tessa, can you please get Jace for me?" I want to show Jace the progress I'm making.

"Of course, I'll be right back."She says. A few minutes later she and Jace return. At first Jace looks worried and concerned, but when he hears Max suckling as he drinks, a huge, proud smile spreads across his face.

"Look at you! I'm so proud of you." He says, sitting beside me. I smile warmly at him and readjust Max in my arms.

"He's probably starving." I say, stroking Max's arm. Jace chuckles and says

"Or he could be like me, always wanting to eat." He says. I laugh lightly, Jace certainly has a massive appetite, for a while, when we were younger, I thought it was a phase most teenagers went through. Simon use to have a huge appetite, but he... well grew out of it. But Jace hasn't. I'm sure one of our kids will have his appetite.

"He sure could, he'll eat us broke if he does."I say. Jace grins and says

"Oh well, anything worth it for our four."He says. He's so right. A few minutes later Max finishes, and I him to Jace to wind, while I feed Charlie.

A while later she's finished and I start to wind her.  
As I do, another pain stabs my side. I gasp and clutch at my side, the pain is worse than the first one.

"Oh, Jace this pain keeps getting worse and worse, I have to get an appointment with Dr. Malone, soon." I say, afraid it could be something serious, like a kidney infection.

"I rang and the receptionist said she had to push it back a while. I'll call again today." He says. I really hope I get an appointment soon.

*1 week later*

*JOHN'S P.O.V.*  
"The twins are just adorable, they certainly love pulling hair." Maia says, opening the door to the small apartment we now share. We started renting our apartment just after our one year anniversary, and I was glad not to be the 21 year old who still lived with his parents, anymore. Maia and I have a solid relationship and every second I'm with her, I'm ecstatic. The feeling I get every time I see her, never gets old. I love her with everything I am and everything I have and I can't picture my life without her. She's perfect.

"Yeah they sure do, they're gonna be trouble makers."I say, smiling as I imagine the twins as teenagers. I think my visits to the institute will lessen, when they are teenagers, and have days where they want to kill each other.

"Twins always are. Back when I was about 16 I knew a set of twins, and they were always annoying each other. The one I was closest to, told me that some days they're fine, other days he would walk into the room and his twin would throw a cup at him and they would immediately start fighting." She tells me. I can definitely see that happening between Max and Charlie.

"I can see that happening with Max and Charlie, no doubt." I say.

Suddenly, Maia looks at me with nothing but seriousness on her face. I hope I didn't somehow make her mad.

"Are you okay?"I gently ask her.

"I-I just realised... I'm late... that is my period is late, and I am never ever late. And remember, we had unprotected sex a few weeks ago. Oh God, John, I think I'm pregnant." She says.

**Okay I know that was a bit sudden but the other endings I had weren't good enough, so I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review and let me know what you want to see in future chapters. I got the information about the twins fighting from the twins I know, I'm serious when I say just the other day one twin was shouting 'Cunt' in his brother's face, and his twin calmly said 'Nobody likes a bitch'. A hint of what Max and Charlie could be like. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Alli and the kids, the rest of the rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

***JOHN'S P.O.V.***

Maia could be pregnant? Oh god, what kind of an idiot am I? Not using protection all the time? I knew this could happen yet I let Maia agree to have sex with me without it.

"W-what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Buy some pregnancy tests I guess." She says. That is the normal thing to do when pregnancy is suspected. I really hope she isn't pregnant, but if she is I'll stay by her side and take responsibility like I should. Even if that means Maia wants to have an abortion, or do adoption. I'll stick by her no matter what.

"Where do you get them? The silent city?" I ask. I know barely anything about the mundane world. Shadowhunters would never really use pregnancy tests, they would just go to the silent city, or have a reliable warlock, like Magnus, check them over.

"You really don't know anything about the mundane world. You can get them in most pharmacies." She tells me.

"Okay let's go." I say. Just as she puts her hand to the door, I take her free hand and say  
"Maia, if you are pregnant, I want you to know I support you no matter what you decide to do and I'll be by your side the whole time, for the rest of our lives." I have never been more devoted to someone in my life.

Maia smiles softly and kisses me.

"I love you so much, let's just find out if I am pregnant or not, then we'll talk options, okay?" She says.

"Yeah, sounds good" I say.

*20 minutes later*  
"Well?" I ask Maia, as she beckons me into the bathroom, after taking 2 pregnancy tests.

"Both negative." She says. I let out a sigh of relief and relax my whole body. I was terrified I'd gotten Maia pregnant before we're married- which neither of us wants- and because of that she'd hate me and leave me.

I hug her tightly and say

"Thank god. I love you so much." She wraps her thin arms around me and says

"I love you too. What would happen if a werewolf and a shadowhunter had a baby together, anyway?" clearly she's forgetting that Abbey is part wolf part shadowhunter.

"The shadowhunter blood would take over, it's dominant, and, well just look at Abbey. She's part wolf and part shadowhunter. She's got the skills and everything else that a shadowhunter has, but she still has some wolf-like qualities. A lot of the time around the full moon she'll get really cranky, more so when she was a baby, but it still happens. But she's perfectly healthy and happy, and any baby we ever have will be too." I say. Maia and I have never really discussed having kids, but I know I want to be a dad, I want to give any child I help create, the life Valentine never gave me.

"You want to have kids?" Maia asks.

"Very much so. But only if you do, I'd rather have you and no kids, than a load of kids and no you." I say, slipping my arms around her waist and leaning my forehead against hers. "Do you want kids?" I gently ask.

"Yeah, maybe someday." She says.

*ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*  
"Okay, Si, now that we're married and you've ascended... I think we should start talking about having another baby." I say. I know I can never carry or have a child of my own ever again, but I've come to terms with that, and now I'm thinking adoption or perhaps surrogacy with a donated egg would be good options, because no matter what, any child or baby placed with Simon and I, is going to be mine and I will love them just as much as I love my Lily.

"But Iz... you can't... have any more kids." He gently says. When I was pregnant with Lily, and before that, never did I expect to ever hear those words.

"I know, but there are options, we could do surrogacy with a donated egg or adoption. Simon, any baby that is placed with us is going to be _my_ baby, regardless of who their biological mother is."I say. Simon smiles his adorable lopsided grin, and I can't resist the urge to kiss him.

"I would love to have another baby and I love the sound of either of those options, which do you think sounds best?" He asks me, after I pull away.

"I'd love to do adoption, especially open. Open because in return for that mother giving us the most amazing gift you can ever receive, we're giving her something too, by letting her stay in the baby's life and watch them grow, and watching your baby grow up right before your eyes is just the most amazing thing." I say. Since Alli, Magnus and Alec have an open adoption, I know the ins and outs of it quiet well. Since Alli lives so close to Magnus and Alec, there are no scheduled visits, she calls around whenever she wants, which is what Magnus and Alec want her to do. She gets pictures of Will every so often, just a keep-sake of sorts. Will knows her as his aunt and probably always will. Magnus and Alec don't want Jordan around William-understandably- but he never is anyway. And William will be told the truth, when and if he asks.

"I completely agree, it's a wonderful thing, look at how well it works for Magnus, Alec and Alli." He says.  
"Exactly, so... we're gonna have a baby through open adoption?" I ask, trying not to let my hopes get too high, in case nobody chooses us.

"I certainly want to... do you?" Simon asks. I smile broadly and nod, unable to believe this is actually happening.

"Should we go private or through an agency?" Simon asks.

"Well we can't really afford to go through an agency. We can afford private though, it doesn't cost too much." I say. Simon nods and says

"Let's start looking for couples, shall we?" He asks, holding his hand out for me. I can't believe this is actually happening, we're going to adopt a baby, we're going to be parents again, at long last.

*3 days later*

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
"Okay Clary, on a scale from 1-10, one being very little and 10 being agony, how would you rate the pain you've been experiencing?" Doctor Malone asks me. I _finally _got an appointment with her, to sort out the pains in my side.  
"A strong eight." I say. The pains I get are unbearable and they just keep getting worse and worse. I had pain sort of like this, when I was fifteen and had appendicitis, and ended up having to have my appendix out. But these pains obviously aren't appendicitis.

"That's quiet concerning. How often do you get them?" Dr. Malone asks.

"It started out about once or twice in a week, and now it's almost all the time, everyday." I say.

"And you only started experiencing this after you gave birth?" Doctor Malone asks.

"Well... no actually I had some mild pain when I was about seven or eight months pregnant but at the time I thought I was just unfit." I say.

"Okay... I think it would be best if I got straight to the ultrasound, which will most likely help us locate the problem. Unlike the scans you had whilst pregnant, I'll be checking your womb, fallopian tubes, ovaries and kidneys, to see all possible sources of the pain." Dr. Malone says. Sounds good to me.

"Okay." I say, lying back and pulling my top up. Out of habit, I grab Jace's hand, when the lights go down.

Dr. Malone squirts the warm gel on my stomach which is still slightly round, and runs the wand over it pressing down hard.

"Okay, I've found the source and cause of your pain." Dr. Malone says, a few minutes later.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Clary... there's not an easy way to say this... but you have a large harmful cyst on your left ovary that needs to be removed right away. You also have major twisting in both fallopian tubes and it an infection in your womb. Clary I'm so sorry to have to say this, but these problems can't be fixed. Clary, I have to book you in for an emergency hysterectomy." She says.

**Okay, I hoped you enjoyed, now you finally know the source of Clary's pain. I based the ultrasound off the one I had a while back. I really hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you want to see in future chapters, the people who read this story have a say in what happens, because you're the ones reading it, so if there's anything you want to see, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in! Please review and again I hope you enjoyed. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, I wasn't expecting any but there were so many, so thank you all again. **

**Chapter 31.**

***Disclaimer* I only own Alli and the kids, all other rights to Cassandra Clare. **

***CLARY'S .***

No. This can't be true! This has to be a dream.

"No... There has to be a different way, any other way... what if I want to have more kids?" I ask. I know I've always said I only wanted 3 kids, but Charlie was the best surprise of my life and I can't say I know I don't want another baby someday. I'm only 20, I have approximately forty more years to have more kids if I want to, I can't have that option snatched away from me, especially not after everything I've been through.

"I'm sorry Clarissa; it's the only way to keep you safe. As for perhaps wanting another child someday, you can freeze some of your eggs and if you ever want another baby, you can use a surrogate." Dr. Malone says. At least there's that option, but I hate the idea of never being able to carry a baby, I was going to offer to carry for Simon and Isabelle, but now I can't.

"Do you know why the twisting occurred?" Jace asks.

"It looks like forced penetration, I was informed of your rape Clarissa, and it seems that is what caused the twisting." Dr. Malone tells me. Not only did Robert take my ability to trust men, away, he's now taken my fertility. What's he going to do next? Make it seem like I'm an awful mother and have the kids taken off me? That bastard better get arrested and thrown into jail to rot for life, like he deserves.

"When is my surgery?" I quietly ask.

"I'll have to talk with the surgeon and check available times in theatre, but within the next week."Dr. Malone tells me.

"What should I know about freezing my eggs?" I ask.

"I actually have some pamphlets that have all the information you need to know, I'll get them for you." Dr. Malone says.

A few minutes later she comes back from her office and hands me a few pamphlets all about preserving your fertility.

"Thank you." I say. Dr. Malone smiles and says

"You're very welcome."

"Does Clary have to stay here until she gets her surgery, or can she come home?" Jace asks.

"She can go home until we set a date for the surgery; you will come in a few hours before your surgery to be prepared." Dr. Malone says. At least I have a while to get things sorted out, like who'll look after the kids while I'm in hospital.

After a few more questions, Jace and I leave the room.

"Do you want to freeze your eggs?" Jace asks.

"I'm going to read through these pamphlets before deciding." I say. Jace nods and says

"Are you okay?" I don't know if I am or not.

"I don't know... at first I wanted to scream, but then she said I could freeze my eggs, and I felt a little bit better, knowing that we could still have another baby if we ever wanted to."I say.

"When do you have your next counselling session?" Jace asks.

"Tomorrow." I tell him.

"You should talk to your counsellor about the hysterectomy, so she can help you deal with it and make sure it doesn't affect your mental health." He says. I had every intentions of brining up my hysterectomy in counselling tomorrow.

"I'm going to; I need to stay healthy for our kids." I say.

"Who do you want to look after the kids?" Jace asks me.

"Well I know you'll need a hand with them, but I bet Alec will be more than happy to help you with them, and so will everyone else. But Jace, you won't be able to stay with me at night, so there's no need for them to stay with someone else overnight." I say.

"Oh yeah, of course. How are we going to explain this to the kids?" Jace asks.

"I think we should tell them that I have a pain in my tummy and I'm going to the hospital to have the doctor fix it." I say.

"Okay, that sounds perfect. Let's go home, I miss the kids." Jace says. So do I.

*At the institute*

"So what do you think about freezing your eggs?" Jace asks, gently bouncing Max in his arms. In one arm I have Charlie; in the other hand I have the last of the pamphlets about preserving my fertility.

"I think it's worth the annual $500, after the first year, and it's not like we can't afford it, with you working part-time for dad and me selling my paintings."I say. Shortly after Lucy was born, Jace and I realised we needed a lot more money to support our kids, so while I started to sell my paintings, dad offered Jace a part-time job in his book store. Ever since then we've had more than enough money.

"I agree, does the procedure for withdrawing your eggs, sound okay?" He asks. It'll make me a bit uncomfortable, but it'll be worth it, should we ever want another baby.

"It would probably make me slightly uncomfortable, but it would be worth it if we ever want another baby." I say. Jace smiles and says  
"So you want to freeze your eggs?" He asks.

"Yes, definitely." I say.

"Great, I'll make an appointment with the fertility clinic; tell them we need an appointment within the next few days, because of your hysterectomy."He says.

"Okay." I say. Just then, Charlie starts fussing and crying. She's hungry.

"Oh Jace, she's hungry, can you pass me a blanket please?" I ask. Jace grabs the blanket from the end of the bed and hands it to me.

"Oh, looks like Maxie is awake too, I'll keep him distracted till you get Charlie fed." Jace says.

"I love you." I quietly say. Jace smiles and says

"I love you too."

About an hour later John calls over to see the twins, and of course he and Jace start arguing.

"I'm their uncle; I should be allowed to help with them!" John says. Jace and I told him about my hysterectomy and Jace mentioned that Alec would be helping him look after the twins, but John wants to be the one to help him.

"I'm their father and I'm the one who will be looking after them and because of that, I say who gets to help me and I chose Alec." Jace says.

"That's not fair! Alec gets to see them every day; I've seen them, like twice, since they were born." John says.

"And whose fault is that?" Jace snaps.

"William! Gabriel! Will you two stop your bickering?" Tessa suddenly snaps. William and Gabriel?

"What? Who are you talking about?" Jace asks.

"William, my husband, and Gabriel, William's brother-in-law. They never got along and they were constantly bickering just like you two, I'm sick of listening to boys fighting." Tessa says.

"So shut up." Jem says, breaking character. Clearly he's also fed up of the boys constantly fighting; I don't know anyone who isn't.

A while later the twins are sound asleep and Jace has made an appointment for the fertility clinic for tomorrow.

*2 days later*

*Isabelle's P.O.V.*  
"Simon, you grew up with this stuff, can you check our e-mail, or whatever." I say, trying to work the laptop to check if anyone wants to meet us to discuss adoption.

Simon chuckles as he comes up beside me.

"Sure." He says.

He fiddles around with the laptop for a few minutes, before he lets out a small gasp.

"What?" I ask, peering at the laptop.

"Isabelle, listen to this.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Graymark-Lewis, my name is Samantha Gladstone. I am a sixteen year old active shadowhunter. I'm 5 months pregnant by my boyfriend of 2 years, Xavier Kingsmill. Neither of us is capable of raising a child, so have decided to go down the path of open adoption. We saw your advertisement online and we think you sound amazing. The fact that you already have a child is a great comfort and reassurance to us that you will make great parents to our child. We would like to meet you as soon as possible. Please contact us by the number below._

Isabelle, someone wants to give us their baby." Simon says.

**I hope you liked it, I wanted to add in something nice and happy before more drama unfolds. I hope you enjoyed, please tells me what you want to see in future chapters. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews. **

**Chapter 32.**

***DISCLAIMER* I only own Alli, Samantha, Xavier and the kids, the rest of the rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

***ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*  
**"Are you serious?" I ask Simon, in disbelief. We only put the add up a few days ago, can someone really have chosen us so soon?

"I would never joke about something like this, read it for yourself if you want." He says. I scan over the message, so I can see for myself if it's true. And it is every word of it.

"By the angel." I whisper.

"W-we need to contact her, we want to meet her as soon as possible." Simon says. He's right, the sooner we know if we're going to raise this baby, the better.

Simon takes his phone out and dials the number Samantha left. He presses a button and places the phone on the table. Whatever he did, I can now hear the other end ringing.

"Hello?" A soft, calm voice says.

"Hi, this is Simon Graymark-Lewis, and my wife Isabelle is here with me. We got your email and decided to call as soon as possible." He says.

"Oh! Oh it's lovely to hear from you. As I said in my email, you both sound amazing, and you look very happy together, as does your little girl."She says, referring to the picture of us with Lily, that we used in our add. "I wanted you to contact me so we could set up a meeting between us, and Xavier." She says. Like I said the sooner the better.

"We're available at anytime really, we have plenty of friends and family who are more than happy to look after Lily- our daughter, or if we have to take her with us, she won't be any trouble, she's a good kid." Simon says. Although Lily can be stubborn and sometimes a little cheeky, she knows when to stop, she really is very good.

"She sounds adorable; bring her along if you like. I was thinking we could meet perhaps this evening? I know it's very sudden after I emailed you, but I'm eager to meet you." Samantha says. Simon and I share a smile; things are looking good so far.

"That's perfectly fine with us, where and when do you want to meet us?" Simon asks.

"Is the coffee house at 6:30 okay?" Samantha asks.

"Yes perfect." I say.

"Great, Zavier and I will meet you then."She says, obviously using a nickname for Xavier.

"Okay, bye." Simon says, and ends the call. We smile broadly at each other, allowing ourselves this one moment of hope.

*3 hours later*  
When Simon and I walk into the coffee shop, a young girl with chestnut brown hair and pale skin waves at us. Clearly she is Samantha. Beside her is a boy with blond hair and slightly darker skin than Samantha's. Obviously he is Xavier.

We sit down across from them at the table and smile warmly at them.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Samantha says, shaking our hands.

"We really think you two are amazing." Xavier comments.

"Well thank you so much for considering us." I say.

"It's our pleasure. So I know you have little girl, tell me about her."Samantha says. How do I talk about Lily without rambling on for hours?

"Well her name is Lily; she's four, almost five. She looks just like her dad. She's stubborn and sometimes a little cheeky but knows when enough is enough. She is my whole world, I love her more than anything and I did not know it was possible to love someone as much as I love her. My life would be incomplete without her." I say.

"Aw that's so sweet. So you obviously have great experience with kids, and that was a very important factor to me. Not to be rude, but why have you chosen adoption?"She asks.

"Well it's a long story, but a curse was cast on me by the Seelie queen, when I was pregnant with Lily. The curse made Lily come too soon... but it also made me infertile and unable to carry a child." I quietly say, willing myself not to cry.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Samantha says. She and Xavier ask us a few more questions before Samantha says

"Honestly, you two are just the best we have met so far. We always take a few days to really think things through, but we'll let you know our answer within a few days." That sounds perfect.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Xavier asks.

"Do you want to do open or closed adoption?" Simon asks.

"Open, is that okay with you?" Samantha says.

"Yes, perfectly, we were actually hoping to do open adoption with someone; we think it's a great thing." I say. Samantha and Xavier share a smile, while Samantha rests her hand on her bump. They remind of Simon and I at their age, except Samantha certainly looks sixteen, whereas I didn't.

"Well that's about it, we'll contact you as soon as we've made up our minds." Samantha says.

"Okay, thank you so much." I say.

"I can't believe this is actually happening, we might be having another baby." I say to Simon, as walk back home, hand in hand.

"I know, me neither, but I can't wait." He says.

"Neither can I. Things are finally going to be perfect." I say.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
It's the day before my surgery, so I'm getting everything ready for my stay in hospital. I've packed clean clothes, my maternity pads (as I call them), a few books, a picture I took just yesterday, of Jack, Lucy, Charlie and Max, and some other things.

Jace and I have explained everything to the kids. The twins will be with me most of the time in the hospital. I've pumped milk for them, since I won't be able to breast feed while in surgery and the initial recovery. Jem, Tessa, and Alec are going to be the ones to help Jace with the kids most. Alec will mostly be keeping Jack and Lucy occupied while Jem and Tessa help Jace with the twins in any way they can.

I had my eggs frozen yesterday and I feel a bit more at ease now, knowing I still have options. I'm slightly nervous about this surgery, but I know everything will be fine. I talked it over with Dr. Campbell and she told me it's nothing to be worried about, the procedure only takes about an hour or two, and it's preformed all the time and is very, very safe. I don't know where I'd be without Dr. Campbell and counselling. Going to counselling has saved my mental health.

"Nervous?" Alli asks, appearing at my side.

"A little, not too much though. Will you do me a favour while I'm in surgery and recovering?" I ask.  
"Of course I will." Alli says.

"Look after my Jace for me, make sure he's okay, no matter what this surgery is going to make him extremely nervous."I say, worried that Jace might have a panic attack or something horrible like that.  
"Of course I will Clary, and he'll have Alec there the whole time, and you and I both know Alec can calm him down no matter what." Alli says. That's very true.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Als. So, how are you? How's the pregnancy going?" I ask.

"No more complications, thank the angel, but I really hate being pregnant. Though she's just like Alec, very calm, and doesn't kick very much, Sophie is extremely heavy and because of that my back is always killing me. Honestly I just feel like crap, I hate Alec for knocking me up." She says, sinking into the chair behind her. I smile at her last comment.

"Yeah I don't blame you, pregnancy sucks alright but it will be worth it in the end."I say.

"Will it though? You got to keep all your babies. I carried Will for nine months straight and gave birth to him, and handed him over, and now I'm doing the same with Sophie. I know I still to get to see them all the time, but I want to carry a baby and give birth to them, and get to take them home with me, hear them call me 'mommy' and... I just want to be a mom." She says. Alli would be a fantastic mother, and she deserves to be a mom. I can't imagine how hard this is on her, especially with her being so young.

"You'll be a mom someday Als, I know you will." I say.

"But I don't want Jordan to be my baby's dad, because angel only knows what he'd do to them, he has no patience." She finally says. Is she finally seeing through Jordan's little facade? Is she realizing he's abusing her, in so many ways? I really hope so.

"Well you never know, maybe you and Jordan won't work out, and you'll end up with a good guy, like Eric. Or maybe Jordan will change." I say. Over the years Eric has really matured, he quit smoking pot, he moved out of his mom's house, he quit the 'band' and just really grew up. I'm very proud of him. Simon even trusted him enough to let him help Alli look after Lily, and he was great with her, I have to say.

"Yeah, I hope so." Alli says, rubbing her bump.

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*  
Ever since Eric helped me look after Lily, we've become close friends and often meet up for lunch or just to go for a walk. He's a really great guy and I really enjoy his company. But over the last while, I've noticed my feelings toward him have started to change, like my feelings for Jordan did, just before we first got together. But I can't cheat on Jordan, and I can't break up with him, especially not just to be with some other guy, who I may or may not love.

"When are you due again?" Eric asks, as we sit at the fountain in central park, enjoying the good weather.

"Four weeks, but really I could pop at any moment, so don't be surprised if my waters break all over your shoes." I say, rubbing my massive belly. Eric laughs lightly and says  
"I'd be more worried about getting you to the hospital, I don't have a car anymore, I had to scrap the van I had as a teenager." He says.

"Oh God, well at least there's taxis." I say.

"Well that's true." He says.

"What do you think of me, for carrying for Magnus and Alec?"I ask, wanting a fresh, new opinion.

"Honestly I think it's an amazingly selfless thing to do, and it takes a really amazing strong person to do it. I admire you for it Alli, I really do." He says. I smile shyly, glad to have his approval.

"I'm really glad." I say. Eric smiles at me, before his eyes travel down to my massive belly. At first I feel subconscious, but then I see him smile a little bit, not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"Is she kicking?" He suddenly asks.  
"Yep." I say, cradling my bump.

"W-would you mind... if... I felt?" He asks.

"Of course not!" I say. I grab his hand and place it on belly. Butterflies erupt in my stomach when I touch him, and my heart starts pounding when I feel his hand against my bump. To strangers, we most look like an expectant couple.

After Sophie stops kicking, Eric keeps his hand on my bump, and I don't correct him, because I love the feeling of him.

He looks at me for a while, before he leans in and his soft lips land on mine, sending sparks throughout my whole body. I know I should shove him off, slap him and tell him I'm engaged, but I can't and I don't. Instead, I let him pull me closer and I kiss him back.

**Really hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think and what you liked and what you want to see in other chapters. Again, I really hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, thank you again for all the reviews, they always mean so much to me. **

***DISCLAIMER* I only own Alli, Samantha, Xavier and the kids, all other rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**To: EmmaJigs13, to answer your question, Samantha and Xavier are shadowhunters, in her email Samantha said she was a sixteen year old active shadowhunter and both she and Xavier have shadowhunter surnames (but that wasn't easily spotted). **

**Chapter 32.**

***ALLI'S P.O.V.***

This kiss is nothing like I've ever felt before. When Jason or Jordan kissed me, it was just a kiss. They never put their arms around me, like Eric is doing; they were never as gentle as Eric is. I never knew kissing could be this amazing.

After a few minutes, Eric pulls back and smiles at me. Something else Jordan or Jason never did.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself." Eric quietly says. I don't want him to apologize, I'm glad he kissed me, I enjoyed it, unlike any other kiss I've had.

"Don't be sorry, if I hadn't wanted it I would've shoved you off." I say.

"But you're engaged." Eric quietly says. 'Not happily' I think to myself.

"I don't think I love Jordan anymore. Not since he hit me." I quietly say.

Eric gently takes my hand and says

"He's abusing you Alli, maybe not physically, but certainly emotionally and mentally." Is that true? Jordan always puts me down, calls me stupid. He tells me what to do and exactly how to do it and if I don't do it or don't do it exactly how he wants, he gets very angry with me and makes me sleep on the couch. Sometimes he even comes home drunk and starts saying all these horrible things about me carrying for Magnus and Alec. But is that abuse? Do I deserve these things? Is it all really because of me carrying for Magnus and Alec?

"Is he really though? Don't I deserve all the things he does to me?" I quietly say.

"Alli! Of course you don't! He makes you think that, he's manipulating and twisting you, and that's what abusers do, my mom taught me all this, so I could protect myself and everyone I love, from an abusive relationship, and I love you Alli." He quietly says. Is all this true?

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course! The signs are all there Alli, I can see you feel you're alone- despite everyone around you who loves you-, you make excuses for him when he puts you down and humiliates you, especially in public. You never ask for help. You do anything he asks but you know he wouldn't do the same for you. You're scared of him, I can see it in your eyes, anytime he moves, you flinch away. I heard you telling Alec that Jordan is just 'Unpredictable.'- Which is not true at all. You show all these signs and more, you're in an abusive relationship Alli." Eric quietly says. By the angel... he's right, all the signs are there. I'm in an abusive relationship. No wonder I don't feel half as much love for Jordan as I use to. In fact I don't feel I love him at all anymore, just fear him. And that's why I can't leave him, I'm too afraid of him.

"What do I do Eric? I can't leave him, I'm too afraid of what he would do." I say.

"We'll report him, report everything he has done and that will hopefully get him arrested and thrown in prison for life. I can help you get out." Eric says. He can really?

"Really?" I ask. Eric nods.

"I know it's not as simple as telling him you're finished with him. You're already moved out of his place, you have everything at the institute, right?" Eric asks.

"Yeah, ever since he hit me." I quietly say.

"Well that's the first step. Secondly, you need to report him, like I told you, so he can't hurt you again or hurt anybody else. You need to change your number so he can't get in touch with you again, because if he does he might brainwash you all over again. You get Magnus to put wards up around the institute that prevent Jordan from getting anywhere near it. And think about getting a restraining order, so if he doesn't go to prison or gets out early or something, he can't come near you or Sophie or William or anyone else you love." Eric says. I think I can do that, with help of course.

"You'll hep me, right?" I ask.

"Of course I will!" Eric says. I nod, I think with the help of Eric I can get out of this hell, once and for all.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
*The next day*

"Alright Clary, it's time for your surgery." Dr. Malone says, walking up to my hospital bed.

"Alright." I quietly say, kissing Max and Charlie's foreheads and hand them to Jace and Jem. "Don't worry Jace, I'll be fine."I quietly say, squeezing his hand. Jace smiles nervously and says

"Yeah, I know. I love you."

"I love you too." I say.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*  
*2 hours later*  
"Jace calm down, I know this is nerve racking, I'm just as worried as you are, but I also know that Clary is in very safe hands." Jem gently says, as we sit in the waiting room. I was shaking my leg and chewing my lip, something I do when I'm nervous. A nurse came out about half an hour ago to tell us everything was going perfectly and the surgery should be finished soon. But that doesn't stop me from worrying.

"I know... but I just can't stop worrying Jem, Clary is my everything, I'm always going to worry about her, especially when it comes to her health." I say, shifting Charlie in my arms.

"I know Jace, I feel the exact same way about Tessa, but Clary will be fine, she'll be out soon." He says. I nod.

"Thanks Jem." I quietly say.

"You don't have to thank me Jace; you know how much you, Clary and your kids mean to me." He gently says. I'm so glad I have Jem, he's always so amazing, I'd really be lost without him.

*20 minutes later*  
"Mr. Herondale, your wife is out of surgery. Everything went successfully and she should be home within a few days. She'll come around soon." The nurse says. Oh thank the angel!

"Can I go see her?" I ask, anxious to be by her side again.

"Of course." The nurse says. I place Charlie on her back in the pushchair and Jem puts Max beside her. Tessa told me to take the pushchair so she and Jem could take the twins' for walks and so I don't have to carry them around all the time. It was a great idea.

I follow the nurse into a room with two rows of hospital beds, each separated by a curtain on a rail. Clary's bed is toward the end of the first row. When the nurse leaves, she draws the curtain over. Clary looks so beautiful, as she always does. She has an IV in her wrist, probably a drip.

*1 hour later*  
"Jace?" I hear Clary's voice, barely above a whisper. I look up from Charlie's face to see Clary is awake.

"Oh Clare! How are you? How do you feel?" I ask.

"Tired and sore. Did everything go okay?" She asks, her voice hoarse. I smile and nod.

"Perfectly. You'll have to take it very easy for the next while, let yourself recover. The nurse will tell you everything and explain it way better than I could." I say.

"Okay, is Max asleep?" She asks. I look at Max in the pushchair to see him wide awake and kicking his legs about. He seems quite happy.

"No but he seems happy enough there." I say. Clary nods.

"Leave him be then. Thank you so much for being here for me when I went into surgery and just now, when I woke up." She says. Where else would I be?

"Where else would I be, huh?" I say.

Clary smiles at me before she leans in and presses her lips to mine, for the first time since she was raped. I don't kiss her back, in case I make her uncomfortable, but I do take her hand with my free one, and squeeze it gently.

"I love you so much Jace Herondale." She says, after pulling back.

"And I love you Clarissa Herondale." I tell her.

*ISABELLE'S .*

*2 DAYS LATER*

"Okay, so you probably guessed this, but we've made up our minds, about the adoption." Samantha says. She and Xavier asked to meet us at the coffee house again, today; we knew they were going to tell us their answer on the adoption. Honestly I've never been so nervous.

"What have you decided?" Simon carefully asks.

"We want you to adopt our child." Xavier says.

**Hope you enjoyed. Just to be clear, Alli and Eric aren't in a relationship but they do love each other and we will see their relationship develop before this story is over. As I've said before, when this is over, I'm going to do a spin off series about Jem and Tessa which will have 3 short stories. Then one short story about Maia and John and perhaps one about Alli and Eric, if you would like to see that. And after that will be a series about the kids as teenagers. So let me know what you thought and liked and what you want to see in other chapters. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews.**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing except Alli, Samantha, Xavier and the kids. **

**Chapter 34. **

***ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*  
**"Really?" I ask. Samantha only nods and wipes at her eyes. This must be so hard on her. I know how hard it was for Alli to give William up, because of much she loves him. She wanted nothing more than to keep him, but she knew that wasn't that right thing to do. She barely had money to buy food for herself, never mind a baby.

"I just... I really, really love my baby and I hate the idea of giving her away, but it's the best thing for her..." Samantha quietly says. Xavier hugs her close and she buries her face in his neck. Poor girl...

"Samantha, maybe you should take some more time to think about this." I gently say.

"Thing is... Sam's parents are mentally abusive alcoholics, and her father use to hit her. She lives with me now but there's definitely not room for baby and we can't afford a place of our own, and we certainly can't afford to raise a baby." Xavier says. Oh by the angel, that's awful! Poor Samantha, she doesn't deserve to be in this situation, nobody does.

"Samantha, I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I promise you, Simon and I will give your baby the best life we can; we would never raise a hand to any child, no matter what. We would love your baby as much as we love Lily and treat her no differently. And you two are more than welcome to come see her whenever you like. My brother and his husband adopted a little boy, he's two, and the adoption was open, and the little boy's mom is still very much in his life today, in fact she's carrying a second baby for my brother and his husband." I gently tell the young couple. Maybe if Samantha and Xavier talked to Alli, and maybe Alec and Magnus too, it would help.

"We really just want our daughter to have the best possible life, like I had, but Sam didn't. Our baby deserves way more than the kind of life we could give her, and we're confident you can give that to her." Xavier says.

"So... this is for sure?" Simon asks. Samantha, who appears to be calming down, nods and says,

"For definite." I don't think I've ever been so happy. I can't believe I'm actually going to be a mom again. Like I've wanted since Lily was one.

"You have no idea just how much this means to us, we have wanted to be parents again since our daughter turned 1. We didn't think it would happen, when we found out Izzy is infertile. You're really making us the happiest people right now."Simon says.

"S-So, we live about 20 minutes from the institute, but we stay in Idris during the week, for school, and come home during the weekend to see Zavier's parents. The school year is finishing up in about 2 months, so by the time we go back to finish next year, I'll have given birth. We were thinking we could maybe come over every Saturday and spend the day with you guys and the baby, and maybe a bit more during summer and stuff, if that's okay." Samantha says. Sounds perfect to me.

"That's no problem at all, you're welcome over anytime. Do you have a birthing plan worked out or anything?" I ask.

"Not really, no. I'm terrified of the silent brothers and I don't know any other appropriate people to deliver the baby. We're kind of just... gonna wait and see what happens." Samantha says. I stare at her in disbelief for a few minute. Waiting to see what happens, when you're going to give birth, is the most stupid thing I've ever heard.

"You can't do that Samantha; you would really endanger yourself and the baby. Look I myself am adopted; my mom delivered my sister's twins just over a month ago. She could do the delivery for you. Or our friend Jem, he use to be brother Zachariah, or Izzy's mom, or my sister's best friend, Magnus Bane." Simon says.

"And you could give birth in the infirmary or one of the spare rooms, or wherever you feel comfortable." I add.

Samantha and Xavier whisper a few things to each other, before Samantha says

"When can I meet Jem?"

"Now if you like." I say.

"Really?" Samantha asks.

"Yeah of course, he and his girlfriend Tessa are probably at the institute right now."I say.

"Sounds good." Samantha says.

After a little more talk about the birth, we head back to the institute and I see Jem in the main room, by himself.

"Jem, remember I told you Simon and I were looking to adopt?"I say, walking in to explain everything to him.

"Of course, do you need my help?" He asks.

"Well, not me exactly. Simon and I met a lovely young couple, Samantha and Xavier, and they have chosen us to raise their child. Only thing is, they don't know what they're going to do for the birth, Samantha knows of no one she could depend on for it, nor does Xavier. We told them about you and mom and Jocelyn and Magnus, and out of all them they think they would be most comfortable with you delivering the baby. They want to talk to you about it, if that's alright."I say.

"Oh absolutely, tell them to come in." He says. Samantha and Xavier walk in, hand in hand as usual. While Xavier holds his head high, Samantha hangs hers low.

*SAMANTHA'S P.O.V.*

Zavier and I sit down across from Jem, never once letting go of each other. I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed or nervous.

"Samantha, how much do you know about childbirth?" Jem gently asks me.

"That it hurts like a bitch and ruins your body." I quietly say. Jem lets out a light chuckle and says

"Well it's not a bad start. You know it's not like they show on T.V. It's not as simple as your waters break, you're in pain for a few hours, you push a bit and then you have a baby. Sometimes you get the contractions first and your waters don't break for a long time. You could be in labour for any length of time and the pain various from person to person, some people feel absolutely everything, others don't feel a thing. Again, pushing depends on the person and their ability. Some women only push for a few minutes and that's it. Others push for hours. There are lots of options to relieve pain, shadowhunters normally use a number of pain relieving runes, but some prefer mundane medication, which is fine. I've delivered many children before, so I know exactly what I'm doing. I will do my best to make you as comfortable as possible, during and after the birth." Jem says. Angel, I wonder how long I'll be in labour for, hopefully not very long as I have a very low pain threshold.

"I think I want to give birth at home, at Zavier's house, in our room." I say. Jem smiles and says

"That's not a problem. How far along are you? Five or six months?" He asks, his eyes travelling down to my bump.

"Five months. I'm due mid August." I say.

"Alright, well we can talk about it more in detail closer to the time if you like. Do you have any questions for me?" He asks.

"How many people can be in the room?" I ask.

"Well normally I would say two, but one more person won't make a difference, so three." Jem says.

"I want Simon, Isabelle and Zavier in the room." I say, rubbing my bump.

"Perfect. Anything else you want to ask?" Jem says. Zavier and I look each other and shrug.

"No not really." Zavier says.

"Okay then, well if you ever need or want to speak to me, about anything, please don't hesitate to contact me." He says, scribbling his number on a strip of paper and handing it to me. Maybe this will work out good for all of us, after all.

*CLAR'YS P.O.V.*

"So when I go home?" I ask the friendly nurse, who came to check up on me.

"Within the next day or so. Now, you can't lift anything over 10bls, I know you have two young children but I doubt they need much lifting do they?" She says. Thankfully not.

"No, thankfully." I say.

"I'll get you all the information you need before you leave, but if you do have any further questions, don't hesitate to ask me." She says. I smile and thank her.

A few minutes later, the curtain draws back and Alec stands there with a small smile on his face. I've wanted to talk to him about something for a while.

"Hey!" I say, smiling broadly at him.

"Hey, how are you?" He asks, sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Okay, I feel sore and I can't wait to get home and have a nice long bath."I say.

"I'm so glad you're feeling good. William misses you so much, everyday he says 'Where aunty Clary? I miss her!'." He tells me. Aw he is so sweet; I can't wait to see him again!

"Aww. Tell him I'll be home soon. Alec I wanted to talk to you about Alli." I say.

"What about her?" He asks, worry evident in his tone.

"Well, I was thinking, for her birthday, we could throw her a baby shower, but not just get things for Sophie, but for Alli too. Like picture frames for her room, pictures of William and things like that." I say. Alec smiles broadly

"Clary that's a fantastic idea!" He says.

"Should we start planning?" I ask.

"Most definitely." He says.

*1 week later*  
*ALLI'S P.O.V.*  
It's been a week since I broke off all contact with Jordan, and although I haven't heard a thing from his since, I'm still terrified. The silent brothers are working on his case and getting him a restraining order from me.

Eric and I are still really close, but we aren't in relationship, because I'm not ready yet. But he said he doesn't mind if we never get together, so long as he stays in my life. I'm so glad I have him.

Today is my nineteenth birthday and I just want to spend the day relaxing and getting myself ready for Sophie's birth, which is in 3 weeks, nearly 2. I haven't been feeling well all day, I keep getting strong Braxton hicks contractions and I just wish they would stop.

Right now I'm sprawled out on my bed, reading a book and texting Eric.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Isabelle comes in. Oh no, she's here to drag me to some pregnancy yoga or something awful like that.

"No."I say, the minute she opens her mouth.

"No, what?"She asks.

"No I'm not getting off this bed to go do something for my birthday." I say.

"Not even for dinner? Mom cooked." She says, grabbing my attention.

"Okay... but then I'm coming straight back up." I say.

"Alright, I won't stop you." Izzy says. When we go downstairs, I make to go to the kitchen but Izzy says

"Actually we need to go to the sitting room."

"Uh... okay." I say, following her there. When I get in, I see practically everyone there, even Clary, who got home a few days ago.

"I lied to you; we're throwing you a baby shower." She says. That is the last thing I want right now.

"Except it's not really a baby shower. Everyone got you something to help you through all this." Clary says.

"Things like picture frames, Will's baby photos... keep sakes for you." Alec says. This means so much to me. I love Sophie and William with all my heart and it kills me not being able to be their mom. One of the only things that keeps me going are the pictures of Will I get and the time I get to spend with him.

"Oh my god, this means so much to me, thank you so much." I say, hugging Magnus tightly, after he hands me an envelope marked 'Pictures of Alli and William'.

"You're very welcome darling." He says. Just then I feel an agonizing pain rip through my lower abdomen. I cry out in pain and clutch my stomach, my knees buckling under me. Luckily Magnus' catches me and sits me on the couch.

"Alli darling, what's the matter?" He asks. I suddenly feel a huge gush of water from between my legs.

"That... my waters broke."I quietly say.

**I really hope you all enjoyed, please let me know what you liked and what you want to see. Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I've been so busy, I just learned off 3 pages about the G.A.A. for History tomorrow and I have to learn more tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 35. **

***Alli's P.O.V.***

I look at Magnus, my fear growing and growing. What if, when I see Sophie, I can't hand her over?

"Alright darling, come on, let's get you to the infirmary." Magnus says, helping me up.

He helps me change into a hospital gown and into one of the beds. Alec piles the pillows behind me and takes my hand, clearly trying to make me as comfortable as possible.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asks.

"N-not at the moment." I say, clutching at my stomach as another contraction hits me, the ache going down my thighs, making me want to scream and thrash and kick. This is already so much more painful than when Will was born.

"Oww! When can I get something for the pain?" I ask, gripping Alec's hand tightly.

"I'd say now, because by the looks of things, you're going to progress very quickly." Magnus says, taking his latex gloves off, after checking me. I really hope I do progress quickly, I don't think I can stand this pain much longer at all.

"Oh thank the angel!" I say.

*2 hours later*  
"Ow, Ow, Ow! Fuck, Ow!" I scream, as a very strong contraction tears through me. The pains got really bad very quickly. This time around, my labour is ten times worse, and I cannot stand it. The pain killing spell Magnus gave me, wore off a long time ago, and now I feel absolutely everything. And it's making me act completely different.

"Alli, sweetheart, is there anything I can do for you?" Mom asks, walking in and sitting beside me. Oh thank the angel she's here, I really need her.

"Mom! Thank god you're here!" I say, flinging myself into her arms. She hugs me tightly and strokes my hair. Her motherly touch instantly calms me down.

"Oh it hurts so much mom! It wasn't anywhere near as bad when Will was born, why is it different now?" I ask.

"Oh sweetheart, sometimes your second is just more painful. When I had John, I was only in labour for a few hours in total and didn't feel much pain, but when I had Clary it was much longer and much more painful, and Abbey was certainly the worst birth I went through. But you'll get through it just fine sweetheart, I know you will." She gently tells me. I really hope she's right, I just want this to be over, I want Sophie to be born so I can hold her, and figure out if I can hand her over. I really don't know if I can.

"Mom, I don't know if I can hand Sophie over." I quietly whisper, so Magnus and Alec don't hear me.

"Sweetheart, if you can't, you have to tell Magnus and Alec now." She says.

"But I don't know mom, I don't think I will until she's born. Will you please stay with me?" I ask.

"Oh of course I will sweetheart." She says.

"You okay Als?" Alec asks, walking back in. He was checking on William.

"No! I just want this baby out of me!" I say, pushing my head back into the pillows, as an extremely strong contraction tears through me.

"Eric's in the waiting room, do you want him to come in?" He asks. On one hand I do, but on the other hand, I don't want him seeing me like this, my hair drenched in sweat and falling out of the bun, I scraped it into, and my face covered in a thin layer of sweat. I look awful.

"No, no I don't want him seeing me like this."I say, groaning softly and rubbing my bump.

"Well if you end up as his wife, he's going to see you like this anyway, when you have his baby." Magnus says, grinning devilishly at me, and slightly embarrassing me.

"Magnus!" I say. He chuckles lightly and says

"Sorry darling, I just couldn't resist." He is so annoying sometimes.

"So, will I send Eric in or not?" Alec asks.

"No, no, like said I don't want him seeing me like this." I say.

"Okay."Alec says, sitting beside me.

"How much longer till I push?" I ask.

"Not long now my dear, not long at all." Magnus says. My heart begins to race, what will happen if I can't hand Sophie over?

"You're going to be fine." Mom whispers, stroking my hair back, sensing my fear.

A while later, I feel a huge urge to push.

"Magnus! I have to push!" I say, gripping Alec's hand for dear life.

"Alright then, let's get started." He says, sitting down at the bottom of the bed.

"Our baby girl's coming, and she's going to be just as beautiful as her mommy." Alec says, kissing my cheek. I smile weakly, hoping I have the strength to hand Sophie over, when she's born.

"Okay darling, here we go, push!" Magnus says. I bear down and push as hard as I can.

*2 hours later*  
"That's it Alli, keep going sweetheart, the heads crowning." Magnus says. Despite the pain being worse, pushing is easier this time, because I know what I'm doing.

I push down as hard as I can, sobbing at the pain. I really just want this to be over, so I can hold Sophie.

"You're doing great darling." Mom says, rubbing my knee, reassuringly.

I push down again, groaning and gripping Alec and mom's hands tightly.

"Magnus I can't do it anymore! Everything hurts so much, and I'm so tired! I just want her to be here, so I can see her and hold her and love her." I say, desperate for this all to be over.

"Oh darling I know, but you're so close, the head is out now, just a few more pushes and you're done. Put everything you have, into these last few pushes and it will all be over." Magnus gently says. I don't really have an option. So I block everything in the room out, and concentrate on pushing with every ounce of strength I have.

I faintly hear mom and Alec encouraging me, and Magnus telling me the shoulders are almost out. So I keep pushing. I scrunch my face up in pain and push down as hard as possible, until I feel the shoulders slip out.

"_Excellent_ Alli! I'm so proud of you, just one more!" Magnus says. I push one more time, until I feel a huge weight lift off me and a wail pierce the air.

I laugh in delight and relax my head into the pillows, catching my breath.

"Well done baby."Mom quietly says, kissing my forehead. I smile weakly.

A few minutes later, Magnus places Sophie on my chest. I look down at her, and see the most beautiful little girl I've ever laid eyes on. She has a few tufts of jet black hair, identical to mine and Alec's. She has my eyes shape, nose and mouth and curling dark lashes. While she has Alec's bone structure and pallor. She' amazing.

"Hi Sophie, beautiful girl. I love you so much." I say, cuddling her close to my chest and kissing her forehead.

"She's amazing." Alec whispers, as he looks at Sophie in awe.

"Alli, do you know yet?" Mom quietly asks, referring to if I'm keeping Sophie or not.

"I'm still not ready to give a baby the life they deserve. I'm going through with the original plan." I quietly say.

"I'm proud of you." Mom whispers.

"Als, can I hold her?" Alec gently asks, a few minutes later. I don't really want to let go of Sophie, but I know it won't be the last time I hold her and see her. So I make myself place her in Alec's arms.

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*  
"Hi Sophie..." I whisper, looking in amazement at my first daughter. She's the most perfect little girl in this whole world; I can't believe she's mine.

"She's perfect." Magnus says, stroking his thumb over Sophie's dark curls. I nod my agreement.

"Sophia Alli-Clarissa Lightwood-Bane." I whisper.

*10 minutes later*  
"Alec, someone wants to meet their baby sister." Jace says, walking in with William.

**Okay, I'm not all that happy with this chapter, it was surprisingly hard to write. But I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you liked and what you want to see in the next few chapters. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I was busy with tests and shit. Now I'm done for summer. Which is terrifying because this time next year I'll be done school, forever. I'm growing up way too fast. **

***DISCLAIMER* I only own Alli, Samantha, Xavier and the kids, all other rights to Cassandra Clare. **

***Chapter 36***

***ALLI'S P.O.V.*  
**Will scrambles up onto the bed beside me and watches in amazement, as Alec places Sophie back in my arms.

"Wow..." He whispers, looking at Sophie as if she were a jewel.

"What do you think Will?" Magnus gently asks.

"She so pretty... just like you aunty Alli." He says. I smile broadly, little boys always think their mother's are the most beautiful women on the planet, and to hear my son say that to me, without him even knowing I'm his mother, is just the best thing.

"Aw thank you buddy." I say.

"Would you like to hold her, William?" Magnus asks. Will nods enthusiastically and holds his arms out. I place Sophie in them, and help him support her. Before I got pregnant with Will, I always dreamed about the day I got to introduce my son to his sister. I never imagined both my children would be placed with two different people. I love Magnus and Alec so, so much, and I couldn't have asked for better parents for Will, but I still envy them and their beautiful family.

"Do you think you'll like being a big brother, Will?" Mom asks, smiling at him.

"Yeah! I keep her safe." He says, looking down at Sophie with pure love in his eyes. He really is going to be amazing with her, she's one lucky girl.

"Hey Will, can I hold her now?" Jace asks.

"Not yet." Will says, never taking his eyes off Sophie. Jace laughs and says

"Well when can I?"

"In a wee second."Will says.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." Jace says. Just then, Sophie's eyes flutter open, and I see big deep blue eyes staring up at me, just like Alec's.

"Daddy she gotst eyes wike you." Will says. Alec smiles as he looks at Sophie and says

"You're right buddy."

"Gandma, where gandpa?" Will asks, looking around for dad.

"He's talking to aunty Izzy." Mom says.

"He gotsts meet Sophie!" Will says.

"You're right there buddy, but there's too many people in here, Will, Sophie might get a little bit scared. So do you wanna go play with Lucy, and you can come help papa and I put Sophie to sleep, later?" Alec says.

"Otay." Will says. He hands Sophie to Alec, and then hugs me tightly and says

"I wove you wots and wots aunty Alli, you the bestest." I hold him close, wishing with everything, that I could tell him I'm not his aunty, but his mommy. But I can't, and won't, it would shatter his little world right now, he's too young. He'll know in good time.

"Aw thank you buddy, I love you too." I tell him, placing a soft kiss on his head, thinking of the day he finds out I'm his mom.

*LUKE'S P.O.V.*

I smile as I look down at Sophie, in my arms. She really is a perfect mix of Alli and Alec. She reminds me of Isabelle when she was a baby, I never actually saw her when she was a baby, but there are plenty of pictures of she, Alec and Max around the institute, and Sophie is the spit of Izzy, when she was a newborn.

"Hello Sophie, I'm your grandpa, you're my fourth beautiful granddaughter, and I love you so much. You've got two wonderful dads; you're going to have an amazing life." I quietly say to her.

"I can't believe she's finally here." Alec quietly says. I remember feeling the exact same way when Clary and Abbey were born.

"How's Alli?" I ask. I haven't seen her since she went into labour. Right now she's in the infirmary resting up, while everyone else meets Sophie in the main room.

"She's okay, still trying to get over handing over her second child, but she knows she's going to see her again." Jocelyn quietly says. I feel so bad for Alli, she wants to be a mother so badly, I can see it. I hope she does become a mother one day, but for now I'm just so glad she realised what Jordan was doing to her, was wrong, and left him. "I think Tessa is going to talk to her later, she said she's helped quite a few women in Alli's position, before." Jocelyn says. That's exactly what Alli needs, to talk to someone. I'm glad Tessa is going to talk to her; maybe she'll help her feel better.

"Good." I quietly say

"Where's Abbey gotten off too?" Magnus asks. I smile at the mention of my mischievous four year old.

"Well Clary and Jace offered to look after her, so she's probably off causing havoc with Jack, somewhere." I say. Jack and Abbey are very close, they got on great together, and I highly doubt they'll ever have a 'normal' aunt and nephew relationship, but that doesn't matter, so long as they get along.

Jocelyn and I spend a bit more time with little Sophie, before we decide to leave the family be.

*ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*

"Are you sure you're comfortable meeting my brother and his husband?" I ask Sam and Zavier, before entering the main room.

"Yes, Izzy. Our daughter is going to grow up around these people and we're going to be around them for the rest of our lives, so we want to get to know them." Sam says. I don't want to push either of them, but they seem comfortable in meeting Alec and Magnus, I just hope Robert doesn't interfere.

"Okay, I'll go tell him." I say, pushing the door to the main room open.

"Hey, there you are." Alec says. I smile at him and say

"Alec, there's two very special people Simon and I would like you two to meet."

"Okay." Is all Alec says. I step away from the doorway, and Sam and Zavier walk in, Simon behind them.

"Magnus, Alec. This is Samantha Gladstone and Xavier Kingsmill. They've chosen us as parents for their baby." I say, smiling as I think about the beautiful little girl I'll soon have. Sam told me she knows for a fact she's having a girl, and I couldn't be happier. She's six months, so with only three months to go, Simon and I are preparing as fast as possible for our baby girl, and thinking of names for her.

"Nice to meet you." Zavier says, shaking both Magnus and Alec's hands, with Sam following his lead.

"You don't know how amazing you are to do this for my sister; she's wanted another baby so badly, for about three years. Adoption is a beautiful, amazing thing, and a great option." Alec says. He's so right.

"I know, Zavier and I spoke to a couple who placed their child for open adoption, and it made us see it in a whole new light. Izzy and Simon are amazing." Sam says, making me smile widely. I'm so grateful for these two. I want them to meet Lily and maybe mom today, too, but I don't want to push them.

"Izzy, come meet your niece." Magnus says. Oh beautiful little Sophie is finally here.

I walk over to Magnus, my heels clicking all the way on the hard wooden floors.

I smile as Sophie is placed in my arms, she's absolutely perfect.

"Hi Sophie, perfect girl. I'm your aunty Izzy." I whisper.

"You look amazingly natural holding her. I knew before, you would be a good mom, but now... I don't think there's anyone better than you."Sam says. That is the best compliment I have ever gotten. Sam is such a sweet kid, I love her very much already, and I'll do anything to keep her safe, before and after she gives birth. She's like the little sister I always wanted, but got unfourtenetley I got Alec instead.

"Thank you Sam."I quietly say.

"She really is beautiful, congratulations." Simon says, walking up beside me.

"Thank you Spencer." Magnus says. He knows Simon's name now, of course he does, but he occasionally calls him something else just to annoy him.

"Simon, don't get mad, you can't throw a hissy fit now, you're not sixteen anymore." I calmly say. Simon nods and keeps his mouth shut, thankfully.

*1 hour later*

*MAGNUS' P.O.V.*

I still can't believe Sophie is finally here, and how amazingly perfect she is.

"Papa, what are you doing?" Will asks me; as I put a little pink baby grow on Sophie, before putting her in her bassinet.

"Just getting her ready for bed." I say.

"Why she wiggling awound?" He asks. He's full of questions today.

"She's a little bit cold, because she's use to being in aunty Alli's belly, and not here in the world with us, where it isn't as warm." I explain as best I can.

"Oh okay." Will says.

I pick Sophie up and place her in her bassinet, and let Will cover her with a small blanket, and kiss her forehead.

"Night Sophie, wove you." He quietly says. I'm so proud of how good he is with her already.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*  
"Please be positive, please, please let it be positive." I quietly whisper, as I wait in the bathroom, for the pregnancy test result. I want nothing more than to be pregnant. Jem and I have been trying for almost three months and still nothing has happened. I'm really begging to think something is wrong with either mine or Jem's fertility.

I check my watch to see the three minutes of waiting are up. I walk over to the bathroom sink and pick up the pregnancy test.

**Decided to leave it on a real cliff-hanger that you will hopefully enjoy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you liked and what you want to see in other chapters. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 37.**

***TESSA'S P.O.V.*  
**When I look at the pregnancy test, I see a little pink plus sign staring back up at me. Positive. By the angel, can this really be true? Am I really pregnant? There's only one person who can confirm this.

I grab my phone and dial Magnus' number with shaking hands. I hate to tear him away from little Sophie at this time, but I need to know if in nine months, I'll have my own little baby.

"Well if it isn't my dearest friend." Magus answers the phone, in his usual manner. I smile and say

"Magnus, are there any chances you could come over here, just for five minutes?"

"Well seeing as you're my best friend and I love you, of course I will. Why?" He asks, his tone calm.

"Uhm, I-I took a pregnancy test and it's positive, but I can't rely on just the test." I tell him, trying so hard not to get my hopes up.

"No, you can't. I'll be right over, dear." He says.

"Thank you, and if Jem is here when you get here, please don't tell him why I asked you to come over, firstly he should hear it from me, and secondly there might not be any baby." I say.

"You have my word, see you in a minute." Magnus says. I nod to myself and hang up the phone, hopping more than anything that I am pregnant and everything will be fine.

*5 minutes later*

"Well?" I ask Magnus, as he takes his hands away from my stomach. He doesn't look too happy.

"I'm sorry Tess, the test was faulty, you're not pregnant." He says. I feel my heart sink into my stomach, and suddenly the joy I was feeling, leaves me. I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in all my life.

"Oh." Is all I can manage to say. I feel Magnus wrap his arms around me, and I burry my face in his chest, holding onto him tightly, like I did all those years ago when I lost Will, feeling like the only person in this world who can keep me sane right now, is Magnus.

"I'm so sorry darling, but it's not as if you'll never have a child." Magnus quietly says. Oh it certainly feels that way.

"It feels like I won't. Magnus, Jem and I have been trying for months now, that potion is completely out of my system, we never use protection and we're trying nearly every night, and still nothing. I'm almost convinced something is wrong with either my fertility, or Jem's." I say, tears rushing down my face. All I want right now is to have a baby, but I really don't feel like it will happen.

"Oh darling, don't be ridiculous. You were both checked for infertility and both got all the clear. Sometimes, these things just take a lot of time. I know you only tried a month for your Lucie, but you were younger then, much younger. It will happen, just give yourself time. And stop stressing over it, that won't help you conceive. And look, if worse comes to worse, there is IVF and surrogacy, and adoption." Magnus says. He's right, maybe Jem and I should look into fertility treatment, it might boost our chances of conceiving.

"You're right; IVF is a good plan B." I say.

"Aren't I always right? If you aren't pregnant by this time 6 months from now, talk to James about IVF, in the meantime just relax and try not to stress so much." He tells me, his soothing tone calms me down.

"Okay. Thank you, Magnus. I really don't know what I'd do without you." I say. He smiles and says

"Anything for my darling Tessa. Where is that boyfriend of yours?" He asks, looking around the house.

"He's gone for a walk with Clary; she needed to talk to him." I say.

"Ah, so that's where she got off to. Well since you're not busy, would you like to come meet your goddaughter?" He asks. When Alli was six months pregnant, Magnus asked me to be little Sophie's godmother. I was delighted, just like I was when I Clary and Jace asked me to be godmother to Lucy.

"I'd love to." I say, taking my coat from the back of the coach, where I left it.

"She looks just like her mother, the lucky thing." Magnus says. I'm glad Alli has Magnus and Alec, she's a great young girl and she deserves the very best. And it turns out she is descended from my birth family, the Starkweathers, meaning she is related to me in some manor, and in turn related to Jace.

"I'm so glad she has you and Alec, the poor child has been through too much." I say. Alli told me all about her childhood, and it wasn't a very nice one. Her mother was seventeen when she was born and didn't want her, but she wasn't selfless enough to put her up for adoption, so instead she was raised by her mother's brother, Hodge, for the first 6 or so years of her life, before he was exiled here, to New York, with the Lightwoods. Alli's father came back into the picture around that time, but he had no interest in her either. Her grandparents had died a few years before she was born, and nobody thought to tell me of the poor child, so she was left in an abusive, neglectful home. Until her parents found out she was pregnant at sixteen. She tried her best to hide her pregnancy, knowing her parents would kick her out if they found out. Luckily when they did, she had already met Magnus and Alec, so she wasn't left homeless.

"She certainly has. I can't understand why her parents kicked her out for being pregnant at sixteen, when her mother was only seventeen when she got pregnant with Alli." Magnus says.

"Some people are just complete hypocrites like that. I don't know how anyone can throw their child out, for being pregnant at a young age. I remember my Lucie had a pregnancy scare when she was eighteen, and even though I was disappointed in her for having sex so young, I firstly couldn't say anything, because I wasn't married during my first time, and secondly I would never have even thought about throwing her out, I would've helped her in every way I could, no matter what." I say, my heart aching for my baby girl.

"That's because you're a real mother Tess, and a great one, no wonder Jem wants you to have his baby, there's no better mother than you."Magnus says. My heart warms, especially when I picture Jem, in my mind.

"Thank you Magnus. You know you're a wonderful father, I saw how you were when William drew all over that spell, you were amazing, staying so calm like that. A lot of parents would've lost their minds and punished the child." I say.

"William didn't know what he was doing was wrong, he didn't know I needed that paper, it's not his fault and he knows now not to draw on anything someone hasn't given him." Magnus says. He's so right.

"You're so right. So how was the first night with Sophie?" I ask.

"Not too bad, she woke up about three times to be fed and changed but she went straight back to sleep, and William slept through the night." He says.

"That's great. I really can't wait to meet her."I say.

"You'll fall head over heels in love with her the minute you see her, trust me it's impossible not to." He says.

"I believe you." I say.

*At the institute*

"Here she is, wide awake." Magnus says, placing Sophie in my arms. Oh she is absolutely beautiful, with her ink black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Oh Magnus, she is gorgeous! Hello Sophie, sweetheart. I'm your aunty Tessa." I coo to her.

"William adores her; he's so gentle with her and always wants to be by her side, I'm sensing future _parabatia_." Magnus says.

"Nah, I think he and Lucy will be _parabatia_, they're so close already, I remember having that sort of bond with Jace when he was about 11 and I was 12." Alec says. Lucy and William are very close, and it would be no surprise should they end up _parabatia_.

"How's Alli?" I ask, worried about how this whole surrogacy is affecting her.

"Okay, she's still a little bit... heartbroken, I guess, and I can't blame her. But I'm going to invite her friend Eric over and while he's with her, I'm going to make her, her favourite breakfast, and then give her some time to bond with Sophie." Alec says. I smile softly at the boy who is so like my William. That is exactly what Alli needs.

"That's exactly what she needs Alec; I'll talk to her tomorrow." I say.

"Alright, I'll let her know." Alec says.

*That night*

"Tess, are you okay?" Jem asks, pausing from putting a shirt on, and sitting beside me on our bed. I didn't tell him about the false positive, I didn't see a need to, but he can sense something is wrong. It's looking like I'll have to tell him.

"I'm okay. Look, maybe tonight we should give trying a miss." I say, not exactly in the mood, after today.

"What? Why? I'm not hurting you, when we try... am I?" he asks, his voice full of worry. I smile and shake my head.

"No, no not at all... I just don't feel very up to it, I think it's coming to that time of the month." I say, looking for any excuse not to have sex tonight.

"Okay, we don't have to have sex tonight; of course we don't, but is something bothering you? I ask because last night you were so eager, we barely made it to the bedroom, and I loved every single minute, but you're just so different today."He says. I guess I have no choice but to tell him.

"It's just... for a while I've not been feeling too well, so this morning I took a pregnancy test and it was positive, but when I got Magnus to confirm it, well there was nothing to confirm, I'm not pregnant." I say, looking down at my hands.

"Oh Tessa, that must've been awful, I wish had've been there to comfort you." He says, taking my hands in his. I shake my head lightly and say

"I'm glad you were with Clary, I didn't want your hopes crushed too". Jem brushes his soft thumb across my cheek and gently says

"Tessa, there's nothing wrong with being disappointed you aren't pregnant. These things take time darling, really they do, when I was brother Zachariah I met a couple who had been trying for two years, they thought it would never happen. Nothing was wrong with either of them and they were both fairly young. A few months later they came back and I was able to confirm their pregnancy, and just nine months later I delivered their twin girls. So you see, it will happen, it's just gonna take a while." I really hope I fall pregnant soon, very soon.  
"I love you so much." I whisper, burying my face in his collarbone.

"And I love you. Ni hen piao liang." He whispers in my ear, tickling my neck. I warp my arms around his neck, and pull him closer to me, when he tells me I am very beautiful, in Chinese, like he did all those years ago. I pull him so that he's lying on top of me, and I pull his head down so that his lips meet mine.

"You are perfect, James Carstairs, and I'm so glad I have you, I'm so glad you're going to be the father of my child." I whisper. Jem smiles softly at me and places his hand on my stomach, where our child would be.

"Someday, soon, we won't be able to do this, because you'll have a baby bump." He whispers. I hope more than anything that he's right.

"I hope so." I say, running my hands through his jet black hair, glancing at the silver streak that remains there, all these years later.

"I hope our baby can't inherit that silver streak from me, poor kid would get bullied so badly." He says, half joking and half serious.

"Not for long, with you as a father." I say. I know Jem would never, ever let anyone hurt our child.

"That's true. I love you Tessa."He says, rolling off me and lying beside me, instead.

"I love you too Jem." I say. I soon fall asleep wrapped in Jem's embrace, thinking about the family we'll have one day.

*ISABELLE'S .*

"Isabelle! Simon!" I hear the frantic voice of Zavier, as I walk through the halls of the institute. I see him, alone, by the front doors. I hope everything's okay. It doesn't seem like it though.

"Zavier, what's the matter?" I ask, when I get closer to him, I see tears swimming in his green eyes, and fear, so much fear. Did someone try to hurt him? "Did someone hurt you?" I ask, placing my hand on his arm, concerned for the young boy.

"Not me. Izzy, Sam's in the hospital. She wanted to get something at her so called parents' house; we thought they were at the pub, as normal, so we went alone. But when we got there, her father was there, drunk off his head as usual. Sam went upstairs and got a little stuffed bear from her room. Just as we were about to leave, her father started spewing all sorts of crap about us being irresponsible for giving the baby up for adoption. Sam turned around, looked at him and told him she didn't want our baby to have the horrible childhood she had, the horrible life she had. She said she didn't our baby to resent us like she resents her parents.

I could see how angry he was with her... and... he grabbed a knife from the counter, but Sam only saw it at the last minute and just as she turned to run... he stabbed her in the side, the doctors say it could be fatal to her and the baby."

**I needed to add in some real drama. So I hope you liked the Jessa bits, they're going to have their own spin off story once this ends (which will be shortly). And I hope you enjoyed the ending. **

**Please vote on the poll on my page, as to what Isabelle and Simon should name the baby. (If you want to give suggestions for the name by all means do.) I can't decide on a name, so I thought I'd let you. **

**So I really hope you enjoyed, please review and vote on the poll.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. **

**To Guest: Thank you for the suggestions! I love them all but I have plans to use those names in different places in the sequel and such, but thank you again. **

**Please vote on the poll on my page, as to what Isabelle and Simon should name their daughter, I can't decide so I thought I would let you, but I need results soon because the baby will be born soon. So please vote on the poll!**

**Chapter 38**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I own nothing, all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

***ISABELLE'S P.O.V.***

"She's in the ICU, we're lucky we're allowed to visit her. She lost a lot of blood so she's unconscious." Zavier tells Simon and me, as he leads us through the unfamiliar halls of the hospital. I'm so worried about Sam and they baby, I can't lose Sam and I can't lose another baby, it would kill me.

"What's happened to her father?" Simon asks.

"The silent brothers were informed by a shadowhunter who helped me get Sam out of the house. They're taking him in for questioning and he'll probably be held in the gard until they decide what to do with him. If... Sam... and the baby...die... Then he'll probably get life imprisonment, but if not, he'll probably be stripped of his marks." Zavier says. I can't believe that man would do that to his own daughter, drunk or not. I could never let anything happen to Lily, no matter what, even if she got pregnant at sixteen and gave the baby up for adoption, I would be right there holding her hand, helping her through it all, like any parent should.

Zavier leads us down a small corridor and into a sterile white ward. The air smells musty and the rubbing alcohol we are told to use, before entry, doesn't help the smell.

A nurse with black hair and kind eyes leads us to a cubical closed off by a curtain.

Zavier opens the curtain slightly, just enough for us to fit past it. When I get into the small space, I get the same, horrible feeling I had, when I saw Clary after her demon attack, two years ago.

Sam is lying perfectly still in a hospital bed, dressed in a white hospital gown. Her chestnut brown hair lies in a braid, on her left shoulder. Her eyes are closed. She has a nasal canula in her nose.

"Can't she breathe?" I ask, looking at Zavier.

"It's just to be safe, since she's unconscious." Zavier says, taking a seat beside his girlfriend's bed.

I sit on Sam's other side, not knowing exactly what to do.

"What did the doctors say?" I ask.

"Not much, they need to take a closer look at the wound; she's definitely going to need stitches, maybe surgery. She's going to be pretty weak for a while, they don't know if she'll be recovered by the time the baby's due, we'll just have to see. She won't be going back to school for the rest of the year, and neither will I, so we're probably going to end up repeating." He says, disappointment clear in his voice. I know next year is their last year of school, and they were so looking forward to graduating so they could get jobs and spend their free time, with Simon, the baby and I.

"I'm sorry man; can't you explain your situation to the Clave?" Simon asks.

Zavier shakes his head and says

"We won't understand half of the things going on next year, without completing this year, and we won't get jobs without completing all years." Maybe if I say something to mom and Alec, they could help them, since they do have good positions on the Clave.

"What about the baby?" I quietly ask.

"They did an ultrasound first thing, when she came in here, and from that she seemed okay, but they're going to do a 3D ultrasound in a while, to be sure. They think the baby moved, just before Sam got stabbed, so she wasn't hurt." Zavier says. At least I know my baby is okay.

"At least there's that."I quietly say. Zavier nods, as he presses his cheek to Sam's swollen belly. The poor boy is obviously heartbroken.

"Zavier, is there anyone you want us to contact? Your parents? Your friends?" I gently ask. He shakes his head.

"No, my parents are in Idris, and most of our friends stay at school." He says.

"Well, we're always here for you." Simon gently says. Zavier smiles softly and says

"Thanks Simon, that means a lot to me."

"Sam will pull through this, she's strong." Simon says.

"I really hope so, I know this sounds stupid but she's my everything, I know I'm really young to be saying this, but I know I love Sam, I know she's the girl I want to marry and have a family with, the girl I want to grow old with." He says. Sometimes people just _know_ when they've found the one, no matter their age.

"Zavier that's not stupid, sometimes you just know when you've found the one, regardless of age. Simon and I met at sixteen and it took me a while to realise how in love with him I am, but ever since then I knew he's the one. We had Lily when we were sixteen." I tell him.

"Really?" Zavier asks.

"Yeah, Lily's only four, and we're only twenty." Simon says.

"Oh, you seem older, in a good way of course!" Zavier says. Simon and I are both fairly tall for our age, so we often are mistaken for more than twenty.

Before we can say anything else, the same dark haired nurse walks in, with another behind her, with an ultrasound screen on a portable tray.

"Hello Xavier, are these your friends?" The dark haired nurse asks, gently placing a hand on Zavier's back.

"They're the baby's adoptive parents." He says.

"Oh alright then. Well we're just going to perform the 3D ultrasound now, to ensure the baby is really okay." She says.

"Okay." Zavier quietly says. The other nurse leaves and the dark haired nurse begins the ultrasound. I've never had a 3D ultrasound, nor saw one before, so when the clear picture of my little girl, appears on screen, it is without a doubt one of the most amazing things I have ever seen.

"Oh my god Simon." I whisper, grabbing his hand, as tears well up in my eyes. I can see everything about the baby, and she is perfect, as perfect as Lily.

"I know Iz, that's our baby." He quietly says.

"Well our first guess was right, the baby is fine, she must have moved when Samantha was stabbed, that's why she wasn't harmed. I'm also going to have a look at Samantha's wound again, if I think there's been any damage to any system, I will do an ultrasound on that area, to see if there is damage, alright?" The nurse asks, after finishing the ultrasound.  
"Yeah, that's fine, but can you print out some pictures of the scan please?" Zavier asks.

"Of course, I'll do that afterward." The nurse says. Zavier simply nods.  
*10 minutes later*  
"Well, the wound is quiet severe, I don't think it's done any damage to any organs and there's no internal bleeding, but that is as of yet. She'll certainly need a number of stitches and to take it easy. We'll stitch the wound up now and put a dressing on it as well. She should wake up soon, but we're going to keep her in here for a while. She's been through a lot." The nurse says. At least Sam and the baby are okay for now.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
I yawn as I do up the straps on Charlie's diaper. She and Max are nearly 3 months old and they're getting so big. I love them so much, nothing is better to me than being a mom to Jack, Lucy and the twins.

I'm still recovering from my hysterectomy, but I should be back to normal soon.

"I really hate your brother." Jace says, walking into the nursery. He and John never stop arguing and it's beginning to really annoy me. Jace never stops giving out about John; I'm really tired of hearing him talk badly about my brother.

"Why? What did he do now?" I ask, putting Charlie in her basket beside Max, and sitting in the rocking chair, beside the basket.

"He got pissed off because I was talking with Maia about how easy it was for you and I to conceive the kids, and how it's awful that it's so hard for Jem and Tessa to conceive." Jace says. I know exactly why that is. John and I very close, and he tells me a lot. A few weeks ago he told me Maia had a pregnancy scare, which made him realise how desperately he wants a baby, but he doesn't want to pressure Maia into anything, and doesn't want to have a child out of wedlock, not that he believes there's anything wrong with that, he would just prefer to be married. He's clearly jealous that Jace and I didn't really have to discuss anything, we just agreed one day to start trying for Lucy, and then Jack and the twins were surprises.

"He's jealous." I calmly say.

"Of what? He and Maia are as equally in love as you and I, they have their own beautiful place, he has a great relationship with your parents, and you and Abbey and Alli, and he's got a best friend in Simon, what could he be jealous of?" Jace asks.

"The babies." I say. Even though Jack is four and Lucy is almost three, I still refer to them as babies, because they're my babies, and they always will be, even when they're all grown up.

"What do you mean?" Jace asks, wrinkling his nose up in confusion. I love when he does that, Max pulls the exact same face all the time and it's a glimpse of what Jace was like as a baby.

"Well, he wants a baby, but he doesn't want to pressure Maia into anything, so he's waiting for her to say it to him. He's jealous that we didn't really have to discuss trying, we just mutually agreed to, with Lucy, and Jack and the twins were surprises."I explain.

"Still, there was no need to get pissed off at me." Jace says.

"Define 'Pissed off with you'." I say.

"Well, I told Maia how it was for us, having the kids, and John gave me this look... and said 'Stop talking about my sister and knocking her up, Herondale.'" Jace says.

"What way did he say it? What was his tone?"I ask. Jace shrugs his shoulders and says

"Slightly annoyed, I guess."

"Slightly annoyed isn't the same as pissed off." I say.

"Still, he's such a dick, I hate him." He says, upsetting me.

"Jace, please stop."I quietly say.

"I'm sorry Clary, but he really is an asshole, always with that smirk on his face, I wish I could slap it off."He says. I've had it.

"Jace! Don't you ever take other people into consideration? John was abused all his life; he was injected with demon blood for eighteen years, for goodness sake! He's broken, just like you are, and it's taking him a little longer to put himself back together, than it took you. But that's no reason to talk about him the way you do. I'm sick of it!"I say, trying not to shout.

"I'm sorry Clary but I'll never get along with that bastard_" Before he can continue I get up and walk out the nursery and into our room, where I grab my jacket, phone and shoes.

"Where are you going?" Jace asks from the doorway.

"My parents' house, I'm staying there tonight." I say as calmly as I can.

"Well, when will you be back?" Jace asks.

"Tomorrow probably, but I don't know if I'll be back for good. I don't think I can forgive you for this Jace. We'll talk tomorrow." I say, and with that I walk out.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please vote on the poll, it's important that you do, like I said, the baby will be born soon. **

**This story is almost done, just to let you know. I really hope you enjoyed, please review and vote on the poll (on the top of my profile) **

**Oh and please check out my new story 'Raising Jace', in which Celine dies after giving birth to Jace and asks Tessa to adopt him and raise him.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and for voting in the poll. **

**Chapter 39. **

***DISCLAIMER* I only own Alli, Xavier, Samantha and all the kids. Everything else goes Cassandra Clare. **

***LUKE'S P.O.V.***

As I sit with Abbey on the living room couch, telling her a story, there's a knock on the door. We're not expecting any visitors, I wonder who it is.

"Who is it daddy?" Abbey asks, looking up at me, causing some of her chestnut brown hair to fall into her green eyes.

"I'm not sure sweetheart." I say, lifting her off my lap, so I can answer the door.

I open the door to see Clary standing there with tears rushing down her face. "Clary, what's wrong sweetheart?" I ask, ushering her inside and over to the couch, where Abbey clambers onto her lap.

"Jace and I had a fight." Clary quietly says. Oh no, don't tell me I misplaced my trust in Jace.

"What about?" I ask, sitting beside her.

"He didn't mean to upset me... but he kept calling John all these name, and I asked him to stop but he wouldn't, he was so angry, and then I lost my temper with him and told I'm coming here tonight." She says.

"Are you leaving him?"I gently ask her.

"No, but I'm still really mad at him, I think I just need to be away from him for a night, can I stay here tonight?" She asks.

"Of course you can Clary, you're always welcome here." I tell her, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks dad." She says. I kiss the top of her head.

"No problem sweetheart." I tell her.

*Later that night*  
"I hope Clary and Jace make up, they've been through so much together." Jocelyn says, after Clary goes up to bed. Abbey has fallen asleep on Jocelyn's lap.

"So do I, he's been the one to help her best, after the rape." I say. Jocelyn nods and says

"I know John and Jace can't get along, but it was inconsiderate of Jace to call him all those things, in front of Clary." She's certainly right there.

"You're right, I know he didn't mean to harm her or annoy her, but he was wrong. I just hope he's learned his lesson." I say.

"I'm sure he has, if he's anywhere as miserable as Clary is." Jocelyn says. The only time I've ever seen Clary this miserable, was after that scum bag Robert, raped her. Jace is her world, he supports her and helps her with absolutely everything, I don't know where she'd be without him.

"Poor kids, it was difficult enough for us, raising Clary when were twenty, but Clary and Jace having Jack, Lucy and the twins, and they're still only twenty, it can't be easy, they were bound to fight eventually." I say.

"True." Jocelyn says. We sit in comfortable silence for a while, before Jocelyn says "Have you heard anything from Amatis?" Over the last few years, Amatis and I have been trying our best to rekindle our relationship, starting by exchanging letters. I'm thinking of inviting her out here to meet everyone properly.

"As usual, yeah, She's doing good, she loves hearing about Abbey, says she sounds just like me when I was four." I tell her. I love being back in contact with my sister, and I hope Abbey will love her just as much as I do.

"She's right, though you couldn't draw to save your life; Abbey is like you in every other way, from the way she walks to her shyness." Jocelyn says. I smile as I look at Abbey, on Jocelyn's lap. She's one of the best things ever to happen to me and I'm so glad she's like me.

"I'm glad." I say.

"Me too. She's almost as tall as Clary, she's getting too big." Jocelyn says. Unlike Clary, Abbey is actually quiet tall for her age, she looks about 6.

"I know, she's gonna be a heartbreaker." I say, dreading the day my Abbey grows up, like Clary did.

"She sure is." Jocelyn says. We talk for a while longer, before Jocelyn puts Abbey to bed, and we head to bed ourselves. I can't explain how happy it makes me, to be able to hold Jocelyn at night, to be able to kiss her and call her my wife and the mother of my children, just like I wanted to when we were in the circle.

"I love you so much Jocelyn Graymark." I whisper, just before she falls asleep. She squeezes my hand and says

"I love you just as much Lucian Graymark." And with those words, I fall into a peaceful sleep.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

*The next day*  
When I wake up, the first thing I do is check my phone. And it' flooded with messages and missed calls from Jace. It makes realise how much I miss him and our babies. I'm still really mad at him, but I need to see him. So I text him and tell him I'll meet him at the institute in an hour.

When I go downstairs, I see that mom, dad and Abbey are already down there.

"Clary! Can I come play with Jackie later?" Abbey asks, upon seeing me. She and Jack have always been close, they're more like cousins than aunt and nephew, but I'm just glad they have a relationship.

"Yeah of course." I say, sliding into a seat beside her.

"How come you sleeped her last night?" She asks, being her usual quizzical self.

"I don't think Clary wants to talk about that, Abbey." Mom gently says.

"I... I just missed you and mommy and daddy." I tell her. It's partly true.

"Oh okay. Mommy, is Johnny coming over today?" She asks, turning her attention to mom, who smiles at the nickname Abbey always uses for John.

"I'm not sure Abs, he probably is." She says.

"And Simon?" She asks. Simon and John are doubtlessly Abbey's two favourite people. Simon and Isabelle told us all about Sam and Xavier, the couple they're going to do open adoption with. I'm so, so happy for them and I can't wait to meet their little girl.

"I think Simon's a bit busy getting ready for the new baby today, Abs." Dad says.

"How come the baby's not in Izzy's belly?" Abbey asks.

"Izzy can't carry a baby in her belly." I calmly say.

"Why not?" Abbey asks.  
"We don't know Abs; some women just can't carry a baby in their belly." I say.

"Oh okay." Abbey says, seeming perfectly content with this answer.

*1 hour later*

When I arrive at the institute, I'm surprised to be greeted by Eric. He must've been to see Alli.

"Where's Jace?" I ask, looking around for him.

"Hello to you too girl-who-is-suppose-to-be-my-best-friend." Eric says, cracking a grin. I roll my eyes and say

"Hi, where's Jace?"

"That's better. I have been sent here by him, to escort you to the roof top garden." Eric says. Jace couldn't even bother coming down to meet me? Maybe I shouldn't forgive him.

"Where are the kids?" I ask, as Eric starts walking.

"Alec's mom is watching them." He says.

"So why couldn't Jace come down to meet me?" I ask.

"You'll see." Eric says. When we get to the garden, I see Jace sitting on a low wall with a guitar strung over his shoulder. He starts strumming the introduction of one of my favourite songs, from one of my favourite albums.

"When I get older, losing my hair, many years from now." Jace softly sings, after the six bars of introduction. "Will you still be sending me a valentine? Birthday greetings bottle of wine." It's clear he's trying to mock a Liverpool accent, just like Paul McCartney's, but he's failing miserably. It's hilarious. "If I'd been out till quarter to three, would you lock the door? Will you still need me? Will you still need me? When I'm 64." I am transfixed by Jace's singing, though his accent is awful, I can hear he means every word he says. "You'll be older too. Ah. And if you say the word, I could stay with you. I could be handy, mending a fuse, when your lights have blown. You can knit a sweater by the fireside, Sunday mornings go for a ride. Doing the garden, digging the weeds, who could ask for more? Will you still need me? Will you still feed me? When I'm 64." Jace continues into the next verse. "Every summer we can rent a cottage in the isle of white, if it's not too dear. We shall scrimp and save. Grandchildren on your knee, Vera, Chuck, and Dave. Send me a postcard, drop me a line, stating point of view. Indicate precisely what you mean to say, yours sincerely, wasting away. Give me your answer, fill in a form. Mine forever more. Will you still need me? Will you still feed me, when I'm 64. Hoo." Jace finishes the song in the exact way Paul McCartney did. His accent is so horrible it has me doubled over with laughter. "I'm so sorry Clary, I was an asshole and I deserve your hatred, but I don't want it. I swear I'll never act like that again." Jace says, sliding the guitar off his shoulder. After that, there's no way I can't forgive him. I launch myself into his arms and hug him tightly.

"You're forgiven, of course you are." I whisper, stepping up on tiptoes and kissing him on the lips.

"Thank Raziel, I love you." He whispers.  
"I love you too."I whisper.

We head downstairs, and find Jack and Lucy happily playing together.

"You know I suggested the name Lucy for Lucy, because of how much I love the song 'Lucy in the sky with Diamonds.'" I tell Jace. He's quiet for a while before shrugging and kissing my cheek.

"There's nothing wrong with being named after your mother's favourite song." He says, wrapping his arms around me. How was I ever mad at him?

"Sorry to interrupt, you two, but might I have a word in private?" Jem asks, appearing behind us. I hope he has news on Robert, who is likely to be tried on trial in Alicante soon.

We follow him to the main room and all three of us sit down.

"Well, I bet you've been wondering how I was cured of the brotherhood." He says.

"Yes, we certainly have, but it's not exactly our business." I say. Jem smiles softly and says

"But it is, because in a way, it concerns you. Clary, Jace, the little girl you lost, Annabelle, she was the one to cure me of the brotherhood."

**I really hope you enjoyed, especially the Lucalyn fluff. Don't forget to vote on the poll and please review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, wasn't too well yesterday but I'm fine now. **

**This is one of the last chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I own only Alli, Sam, Xavier and the kids, Cassandra Clare owns the rest.**

**Chapter 40.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**How could Annabelle have anything to do with Jem being cured of the brotherhood?

"How?"Jace asks, by his tone it's obvious he's as confused as I am.

"Well, shortly after I helped you give birth to Lucy, Clary, I was in my Quarters in the silent city, sleeping. Now normally I would never dream, but this one night, I did, in a way. I was in my Quarters, in the dream, doing some paper work. When suddenly the room was filled with a warm glow and when I looked around, there was a little girl, about 7 or 8, who looked just like Jack. I remembered then you were having twins when you were pregnant with Jack, but then you lost your little girl. Anyway, she told me she is Annabelle Imogen Herondale, and that you two are her parents. She could see how upset I was to see a little girl, a little Herondale girl, not living her life. She told me she is a fully fledged angel and that William is taking good care of her. Then she walked over to me, and smiled at me and told me she was going to thank me for helping you and Lucy, Clary. So she took my hand and all I could feel was this gradual heat, it got hotter and hotter and started spreading through my body and I woke up screaming in agony. I caught a glimpse of myself in a blade that was lying on my desk, and I could see I was Jem again, just like I had been when I was a teenager, with the exception of my hair once again being ink black and my eyes returning to brown.

I just feel that you have a right to know this, since Annabelle is your daughter. I was going to tell you sooner, but then you were raped Clary, and then little Charlie came along as a surprise and then you had your surgery, I just couldn't find a right time." Jem explains. This is amazing, that it's thanks to Annabelle that I have Jem, one of my best friends, in my life. I don't even know what to say.

"Thank you so much for telling us... I don't know what to say, except that it's amazing that thanks to my little girl; we have you in our lives. We are literally blessed to have you, Jem." I say. Jem smiles warmly and his eye light up and he says

"That means a lot to me Clary, I consider myself very lucky to be here today, after everything. I'm glad you're happy to have me in your life."

Before anything else can be said, I hear a loud wail from the twins' nursery.

"Sorry, I better go see what they're complaining about now. Thank you again, Jem." I say, getting up. Jem smiles softly at me and says

"Not a problem Clary." When I get into the nursery I see Max is lying wide awake in his basket, crying. Charlie, on the other hand, is happily looking around her. I pick Max up and he nuzzles his face in my chest, clearly hungry.

"He never stops eating, does he?" Jace says, with a light laugh, as he walks in and sees me feeding Max, a few minutes later.

"Hardly, looks like he does have your appetite." I say. Jace grins a devilish grin and leans down to kiss me.

"I love you." He says, after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." I say. He then turns to the twins' basket, smiles broadly down at Charlie and scoops her up whilst kissing her cheek.  
"My lovely little surprise." He coos to her. Charlie lets out babble and fists her hand in his hair. I can't fight the grin that creeps onto my face. "Oh please don't Charlie, that will hurt daddy, you don't wanna do that." He gently says. Charlie pays no attention and yanks on Jace's hair, causing him to wince and hiss in pain, while Charlie screeches with laughter. "Devilish little thing, you've got too much Herondale in you." Jace coos to her. I love seeing Jace with our babies, he's such a good dad, I'm so glad the kids and I have him.

*ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*

"Lily, daddy and I need to tell you something." I say to Lily, from the doorway of her bedroom. Since we learnt that the baby is perfectly fine, and Sam should be too, we've decided to tell Lily about her, and hopefully have her meet Sam and Zavier when Sam gets home form hospital.

"What is it mommy?" She asks, as Simon and I walk in. We both take seats on her bed and she climbs onto my lap.

"Well, this might be a little hard to understand, but you're going to have a little sister soon, but she's not in my belly, she's in another girl's belly, but that girl wants daddy and I to take care of your sister, because she doesn't think she can do it right." I explain as best I can.

"Do you wanna see a picture of your sister, Lily?" Simon asks. Lily nods enthusiastically.

A few minutes later Simon returns with the 3D scan from the other day and shows it to Lily.

"Wow... I can't wait to meet her! What her name?" Lily asks.

"We're not sure yet baby, it's either going to be Ava, Stephanie or Jodie." I tell her. Simon and I can only settle on a middle name. Hope, because that is what this little baby is giving us, Hope for a brighter future, with our two girls.

"I wike Jodie. When she gonna be here?" Lily asks. Jodie is one of my favourites, too.

"Two months, sweetheart, not long at all." I say.

"I be a good big sista! Pwomise." Lily says, cuddling into me. I hug her tightly and kiss the top of her head.

"I know you will sweetheart, I know you will." I say.

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*  
"Where'd you get off to? I thought you were just going to get Sophie a bib." I say, as Alec walks back into the room. His dark hair is damp, so he must've been for a shower.

"Our daughter projectile vomited all over me, and then peed on me; I'll never feel clean again." Alec says, slowly shaking his head. I love when he calls Sophie 'Our daughter', I won't be raising her as my own, and we will have to stop, but Alec and Magnus do it from time to time to comfort me, and I appreciate it greatly.

"Didn't William ever do anything like that when he was Sophie's age?" I ask.

"Oh he pooped on Magnus, never me, always Magnus, once on Jace, funniest moment of my life." Alec says. I laugh lightly and say

"Where is Sophie, anyway?"

"Magnus is coming with her now. Oh, by the way, we took her first picture yesterday, here's your copy." Alec says, handing me a picture of Sophie, lying in her bassinet in one of the pink baby grows Isabelle got her. Sophie is so beautiful with her ink black hair and crystal blue eyes, not to mention her high cheek bones, she's going to be one hell of a heartbreaker.

"Aw thank you Alec." I say, hugging him tightly.

"It's no problem, part of the deal, both William and Sophie's adoptions are very open, and we love it, we love getting to see you so happy, after everything you've done for us." Alec says. I smile appreciatively. "Have you heard anything from Jordan?" Alec asks. I shudder at the thought of my abuser.

"I-I saw him a while ago, he didn't see me thank the angel, he was with some other guy, they looked like they were fighting." I say.

"Is he still part of Luke's pack?" Alec asks.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure after he found out what Jordan had been doing to me, he kicked him out."I say.

"Good, he had every right to." Alec says.

"I think little Miss Sophia needs some girl time with her favourite aunty." Magnus suddenly says, appearing behind me, and placing Sophie in my arms. I smile broadly and kiss her forehead, holding her close.

"Where'd William get off to?" I ask.

"Oh, off gallivanting with Lucy of course." Magnus says.

"Of course. Um, Eric is coming over later, I understand if you say no, but, would you mind if he met Sophie?" I cautiously ask. I know Magnus and Alec are weary of Eric, despite the fact he's clearly a gentleman, after everything I went through with Jordan.

"No of course we don't mind, he seems good for you, I hope he prove us right." Alec says.  
"Agreed, I haven't seen you so happy in a long time darling, so good in fact, I'm thinking about what a beautiful bride you would make." Magnus says, causing me to blush furiously.

"Magnus, we're friends!"I say, keeping my eyes cast down.  
"For now, who knows, this time next year you could be Alli Churchill, with a little one of your own running around, or on the way."Magnus says. I do really like Eric, I think I love him, even, but I'm not ready for a relationship with him, and I certainly can't see myself married to him and having his child in a years' time, dating, hopefully, but married and a baby? If we ever do get together, we wouldn't get that far for quite some time.

"Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't be ready for that kind of stuff in just a year." I say.

"That's what seventeen year old virgin Alec said to Jace, when he talked about sex, but it wasn't true." Magnus says. Now Alec is blushing.

"Magnus! Please don't discuss our sex life in front of the mother of our children." Alec quietly says.

"Well Alli, darling, don't say those things just yet, you never know what the future holds, but do always know that I love you and I'm always here for you." Magnus says, stooping to kiss my cheek. I smile at the gesture, and wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"I love you too." I whisper.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
"Clary, a panel of Clave members have finally decided Robert's verdict."Jem tells me. Oh please tell me this is the moment I finally here Robert Lightwood will rot in prison for the rest of his life.

"Well?" I ask, gripping onto Jace's hand tightly.

"Robert Lightwood had been founded..."

**I hope you enjoyed, it was mostly a filler chapter. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews! Just want to tell you this is the second last chapter before the epilogues. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids; all other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

***Clary's P.O.V.***

"Guilty." Jem finishes his sentence. I feel a huge weight lift off my shoulders, knowing Robert is going to pay for what he's done. I feel Jace hug me tightly and I smile broadly.

"How long did he get?" Jace asks.

"I didn't hear, I only stayed to hear he was founded guilty. I presume life." Jem says. I haven't felt so relieved in a long time, oh I can't wait to tell my counsellor, and mom and dad, and Simon and Izzy, and everyone else.

"This is amazing, thank the angel, Robert is going to pay for what he did." Jace says. When I lift my face from Jace's chest, I see both he and Jem are smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm so relived for you Clary." Jem says, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for being here for me Jem, through everything." I say, making sure he can hear the gratitude in my tone.

"Like I said, anything for you. Any chances I could see the twins?" Jem asks. He knows he's always more than welcome around the kids.

"Absolutely, Maia and John offered to look after them for a while, they're probably in the living room." I say. When we get into the living room, I see Maia with Max and John with Charlie, who of course is pulling his hair.

"Ow! Demon child, you're too like your father, good job you've got the good Graymark looks, eh?" John teases, after Charlie yanks on his platinum hair.

"Jonathan! Don't call your niece a 'demon child', you're awful!" Maia says, lightly smacking him on the arm.

"I was kidding! You know I wouldn't call this cutie anything bad, I love her way too much." John says, making me smile. He's going to be a great dad someday.

"I'm telling you, I can see a lot of Luke in Max." Maia says, as she pulls faces at Max, causing him to howl with laughter.

"Really? I think he looks just like mom." John says. I think the twins look just like Jace, and Charlie certainly has an attitude like his.

"Hey Johnny-boy, Jem wants to see the twins." I say, sitting beside him. He hates when I call him Johnny-boy, for some reason, it just annoys him, but of course that's hilarious to me.

"Stop calling me that! You know it annoys me." John says, as Maia hands Max to Jem, as she does his whole face lights up. He's going to be one hell of a dad someday.

"And that's why I do it, this is what siblings are for, and you've got a lifetime of teases ahead of you, when Abbey gets a bit older." I say.

"No, Abbey doesn't actually annoy me that much, except when she gets really cranky around the full moon, but you, you seem to make it your mission in life to annoy me." John says.

"Hey, the feeling is mutual; remember you always teased me about my bump when I was pregnant, with Lucy and the twins." I say.

"Not a wise thing to do, John, teasing a pregnant woman." Jem says. At least somebody has sense.

"Listen to Jem, he's wise. You remember what happened when you called me fat, when I was pregnant with the twins." I say.

"I'll never forget it! Let's try not to annoy each other." John says. I doubt that will work but it's worth a shot.

"Yeah, okay, I'll try." I say.

"Did you guys hear the great news?" Jace asks.

"No, what is it?" Maia asks. Jace and I share a smile and he says

"Robert has been found guiltily."

"Good! The bastard deserves to rot, after he hurt my sister like that, he's lucky I didn't kill him." John says, showing his protective side.

"I agree with John, now he has to sit there in that cell for the rest of life, and realise what a sicko he is." Maia says.

*3 hours later*  
"Damn Clare, you're really out of practice, I'm getting more targets than you." Simon says, as he plucks the dagger from the targets and heads back toward me. We came up here to train together, so I could back into shape, but it's not easy.

"I gave birth, to _twins_, just three months ago, and I had a hysterectomy a month ago. What do you expect?" I say, leaning against the wall to catch my breath.

"Hm, true, but still, to be worse than me, that's pretty bad." Simon says.

"Simon, shut up, aren't you suppose to be at the hospital?" I ask. Simon shakes his head, causing some of his chestnut brown hair to fall into his eyes.

"Not for another hour, Izzy and I want to give Zavier some privacy with Sam, especially if she wakes up. Two months from now, they're going to be handing their daughter over to us, it won't be easy, they deserve some privacy." Simon says. He's right, adoption is a very difficult thing for the birth parents, it's important they prepare well for it, weather the adoption is open or closed, it doesn't matter.

"Yeah, you're right there." I say.

"Of course I am. Ready for round four?" Simon asks, twirling the blade between his long fingers. No way, I'm going to see my babies and watch one of my favourite mundane movies with Jace. I can't wait.

"No way, I'm going for a hot shower, then I'm going to see my babies, and then I'm making Jace watch the King's Speech." I say. Simon grins and says

"Okay, see you later."

*Zavier's P.O.V.*  
"Please wake up soon, Sam, I love you, I can't bear the thought of loosing you. We're only sixteen; we have our whole lives ahead of us. We're gonna finish school, and you're gonna be a healer just like you always wanted, and I'm going to be a teacher, just like I want, and we'll get to see this little one grow up in amazing home, and we'll have some of our own someday."I quietly say to her. The nurse says Sam could come around at any time, and I really hope she does. I miss her desperately, not having her in my arms at night, feeling our baby kick, is horrible.

Suddenly there's a loud beeping from one of the machine's Sam is hooked up to, and a team of nurses rush in. One gently takes me by the arms and leads me out of the room. What the hell is going on? What' happening to my girlfriend?

I glance back in and see one nurse pressing down on Sam's chest. Another is holding some big blue thing to her mouth, and continuously squeezes it.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Are Sam and the baby okay?" I ask, panic rising in my voice.

"Xavier, Samantha's wound has opened again somehow, without us knowing, and she bled excessively, which led to hypovoelmic shock, a condition in which the heart cannot pump enough blood, due to excessive blood loss. Xavier, Samantha's heart has stopped."

**I hope you enjoyed, next chapter is the last before the epilogues, and it will be quiet long, I think. You'll see what happens Sam and the baby. So I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Just to let you know this is the last chapter before the epilogues, there will be two, and then that's it. Of course I'm doing the sequel and three spin off series', but things still need to be worked out with that. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Alli, Xavier, Samantha and all the kids, all other rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 42. **

***Xavier's P.O.V.***

Sam's heart stopped? Does this mean she's dead? Are they trying to revive her? What's going to happen? By the angel, if I lose Sam I don't know what I'll do. If our baby survives and she doesn't, will I be able to love her? Will I be able to hand her over to Isabelle and Simon? She'll be the last piece of Sam I have, if Sam does die, I don't think I can go through with the adoption.

"W-what' going to happen?" I ask, terrified for the life of the girl I love.

"There are two or three nurses trying to revive her right now, we hope it will work, we don't know if it will or not. If it does work, we will be monitoring Samantha's heart rate and her blood pressure. If it does not, and Samantha dies, an emergency C-section will be preformed, the child will most likely go straight to the NICU, where you and the child's adoptive parents can visit her." The nurse says. I just nod my head, unsure if I should tell Isabelle and Simon. "Why don't you have a seat in the waiting room, get some water and I'll come back to you to tell you is Samantha is alright or not." The nurse says.

"Zavier, what are you doing out here, is everything okay?" I look up from the seat I took in the waiting room, a few minutes ago to see Alec Lightwood-Bane, Isabelle's brother, walking toward me. He seems likes a nice person, a good person for my daughter to grow up around.

"Why are you here?" I ask, not wanting to talk about Sam and the fact she could be dead.

"Magnus and I had to take our son William in for a check up with Magnus' friend Catrina. Why aren't you with Sam? Is everything okay?" Alec asks, sitting beside me.

"Um... her heart... stopped. They're trying to revive her but I don't know if it's going to work." I numbly say, staring at the wall across from me, the whole time.

"By the angel, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to contact your parents, or Isabelle and Simon?" He asks. I shake my head and say

"No... I mean, I'll tell Izzy and Simon later, especially if Sam doesn't make it, but for now I want to be alone." I quietly say.  
"Okay, I understand." Alec says. With that, he gets up and leaves. I appreciate him leaving, like I wanted him to.

I'm not hugely religious, sometimes I even doubt the existence of Raziel, but right now, I'm taking comfort in the idea of Raziel and the angels. I find myself muttering a prayer, over and over; begging Raziel and all the arch angels and angels to make sure Sam and our daughter are okay.

While I'm in the middle of repeating the prayer for about the tenth time, I feel a hand on my shoulder. My head snaps up to see a nurse, her facial expression doesn't give anything away.  
"Xavier, I'm pleased to tell you that we were able to revive Samantha and she seems to be doing okay, her heart rate is normal again, and her blood pressure is fine, but we'll continue to keep an eye on her for quite some time. We closed the wound again and put a dressing on it, which is all we can do for now really. You can see her, if you like." The nurse says. She has barely finished her sentence, when I practically jump from my chair and sprint to the ICU, walking as fast as I can to Sam's 'cubical'. She looks the same as when I left, except the machines she is hooked up to are quiet.

I take my usual seat beside her bed and take her hand in mine.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I whisper, whilst looking upwards. Tears roll silently down my face, but of course all I care about is the fact Sam is okay. "I love you Sam." I whisper, kissing her and then kissing her bump. When I do, I feel a kick from the baby. I laugh lightly and say "Hi baby, I love you so much, I can't wait to meet you."

*1 hour later*  
When I walk back into Sam's cubical, after going to get some water, I almost drop my cup from shock, when I see Sam sitting up in the bed, with a smile on her face and a nurse by her side.  
"There's no stopping this girl, she was able to sit up just a few minutes after waking up and she says the pain from the wound isn't that bad, bearable. Though she's going to be as careful as she can so the wound doesn't tear open again, aren't you Sam?"The nurse says, quirking one eyebrow at my girlfriend, who laughs lightly and says

"Yes, most certainly." I can't believe she's awake. I have to contact Simon and Izzy.

"Well I leave you two be, I'll be by in an hour to check on you Sam." The nurse says.

"Okay, thank you." Sam replies. I quickly place my cup down and rush over to hug her, gently of course.

"Sam! I thought you were going to leave me! You're heart stopped and everything." I tell her. She pushes my blond hair out of my eyes and says

"I would never leave you, I love you too much. I'm okay now." She then leans in and captures my lips with hers, making me smile. I've missed kissing her so much. "What's going to happen to my dad?" She suddenly asks. Good question.

"Good question Sammy, I haven't heard anything in a while but Jem told me it's likely he'll either go to prison for a number of years or be stripped of his marks and forced to live as a mundane." I tell her.

*1 hour later*  
*Sam's P.O.V.*  
"She is strong!" Isabelle says, after I let her feel the baby kick. She and Simon were relieved when they saw I was awake. I'm glad to know they do genuinely care about me.

"Yep, she keeps me up at night with her kicks." I say, rubbing my belly.

"Well, when Clary was pregnant with her oldest daughter, Lucy, she use to rub circles in her bump and that got Lucy to sleep." Izzy tells me. I smile at the helpful advice.

"Thanks Iz, I'll try it."I say.

"Can we talk about the adoption plan?" Zavier suddenly says. I almost forgot about that.

"Oh of course. Well, we'll obviously send you pictures and letters and such, especially when you're in Idris, but how often would you like us to send them?" Isabelle says. I don't expect her to send pictures every week, but I do want to be able to see my daughter as often as possible.

"Maybe every three months." Zavier says. That is a good time frame.

"That's fine with us." Isabelle says.

"How often would we be able to visit the baby?" I ask.

"Well you don't live far away, so anytime you want to see her, just contact us and something can be arranged." Isabelle says. That sounds perfect.

"Oh that sounds great. Well, obviously she's going to call you guys mom and dad, but what would Zavier and I be to her? Just Sam and Zavier or what?" I ask.

"Well, with my nephew, William, who was adopted, he knows his birth mom as an aunt; his father was never in the picture to start with." Izzy says.

"I like the sound of that. So we'd be Aunty Sam and Uncle Zavier?" Zavier says.

"Yeah, basically, if that's what you want of course." Simon says.

"Oh it is, it really is, it's the next best thing to being her parents." I say.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" Simon says.

"Um, I'm really close to my mom and dad, they're really great parents, and they love our baby as much as we do, we were just wondering if it would be at all possible for them to see the baby, not as often as we will, of course, but just maybe once or twice every couple of years or something."Zavier says.

"Sure, every few years sounds fine, we just don't want her wondering why your parents want to see her so much, and then she figures out the truth, when she's far too young." Isabelle says. That's completely understandable.

"We understand, we're happy just as long as we get to see her, and my parents do too." Zavier says.

"Is that everything, then?" Izzy says. I think it is.

"Yeah, pretty much." I say.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a while, before Simon speaks up

"Clary's taking her twins in her for a check up, I could ask her to take Lily so she can meet you guys." He says. I would love to meet Lily; she seems like such a sweet little girl.

"That would be great." I say. Zavier nods his agreement.

"We told her all about you and the baby and the adoption and she's very excited to meet you."Simon says.

*Half an hour later*

"Lily, this is Sam and Zavier, they're the ones who wants us to take care of your sister." Isabelle says, as she walks into the room, with a little girl with shoulder length black hair, identical in colour to Izzy's.

"Hi Lily, it's nice to meet you." Zavier says, getting down to her level. She looks at him for a while before smiling and hugging him.

"You make my mommy and daddy happy, so I wike you! Wanna be my fwiend?" She asks. She's so cute!

"I would love to be your friend, Lily." Zavier says. Lily then turns to me; she scrambles onto the bed beside me and smiles at me.

"Are you Zavier's girlfwiend?" She asks.

"Uh-hu and I've got your sister in my tummy." I tell her. Her brown eyes widen in amazement as she looks at my belly.

"Weally?" She asks. I nod.

"Yep, do you wanna feel her kick?"I ask. She nods enthusiastically, so I take her hand and place it right where the baby is kicking.

"Wow... hi my baby sista; I'm your big sista, Lily. I wove you wots already! Sammy, you wanna be my fwiend too?" She asks.

"I'd love to Lily." I tell her. She hugs me tightly. Meeting Lily has given me a glimpse of what my little girl will be like, what kind of life she'll get. And I couldn't be happier with my decision to give my daughter to Isabelle and Simon.

*2 months later* (This is part of the epilogue)

I wake up in the middle of the night, with horrible heartburn. I groan and untangle myself from Zavier's embrace.

"Where are you going, Sammy?" I hear Zavier's sleepy voice.

"Just to get some milk, I have heartburn."I say.

"Mm, I have a pain in my leg, I'm gonna get a painkiller." He says, getting out of bed and following me into the kitchen.

"What's up with your leg?"I ask, taking a sip of my milk.

"Growing pains, probably." He says. Boys are lucky that they grow until they're about 21. Girls stop growing about two years after they get their first period, meaning I likely stopped growing at 13, and I would love to be a few inches taller.

I wince in pain as a false contraction hits me. It's a long stronger than any I've had before... a lot stronger. Maybe this isn't fake at all.

"Zavier, I think it's time." I say, wincing as the contraction gets stronger.

"Really?" Zavier asks, a hint of panic in his tone.

I suddenly feel a huge gush of water from between my legs.

"What the hell was that? Did you piss yourself?" Zavier asks.

"No Zavier, my waters broke!"

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get up, but I couldn't decide on a good ending. There are just two more chapters.**

**To guest: Yes, there will be three spin off series and a sequel series. I'll post an A/N here when the first spin off story is posted. **

**There's only a few more days to vote on the poll, for the baby's name, and currently it's 50/50 between Ava and Stephanie. There are other names there to choose from, or you can suggest some. But please, vote on the poll at the top of my profile page. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. This is the second last chapter, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 43. **

***Disclaimer* I only own Alli, Zavier, Sam and the kids. Rest of the rights to Cassandra Clare. **

***SAM'S P.O.V.***

"Oh shit." Zavier says, doing nothing but standing there and staring at my bump.

"Ow! Zavier don't just stand there, do something!"I say, clutching my stomach as a contraction hits me.

"W-what do I do?" He asks. Good question. His parents are in Idris on business, and they thought we'd be okay for one night, despite me being nine months pregnant.

"I don't know!" I say, doubling over as the contraction becomes stronger. He walks over and places his hand on my back.

"M-maybe I should call Isabelle and Simon, and Jem." He says. That sounds like a good plan.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I say, clutching my stomach tighter.

I briefly hear him talking, but I'm not paying attention to him, rather my contractions. They're really strong; I never knew pain could be so bad. I grab Zavier's hand and let my back slide down against the cabinet, so that I'm sitting on the floor. I really wish this pain would stop!

"Sammy, how far apart are your pains?" Zavier gently asks, lovingly brushing my hair back.

"I don't know, this is the first one." I say. I hear him repeat that back to whoever is on the other end of the phone, and then he says

"Okay, Sammy, we need to get you into a gown and into bed, Jem and Isabelle and Alec are on their way." He tells me. I suppose a bed is the best place to be, when in labour. So I let Zavier help me stand up and allow him to aid me in walking into the bedroom, changing into a gown and getting into bed.

"You should call Donna; she'll have to come here with the papers to sign and stuff, after the baby's born." I tell Zavier. Donna Aldetree is our social worker, who will handle any kind of issues with the adoption, and other things to do with the adoption.

"Oh, yeah, well I'll send a fire letter to her." Zavier says, turning in a circle, looking for a pen and paper.

A few minutes later, Isabelle and Simon arrive.

"Sam, oh how are you feeling?" Izzy asks, giving me a tight hug.

"Sore..." I weakly say, grimacing as I get another contraction.

"Do you want me to give you a painkilling rune?" She offers.

"Thanks, but Zavier already gave me one." I say. Izzy smiles softly and says

"I'm glad he's taking good care of you. Jem should be here any minute now." Simon makes his way over and embraces me.

"Anything you need, kiddo, you ask me and I'll get it for you no problem, no matter what it is." He says. I love these two more and more every time I see them.

"Thanks Simon, that means a lot to me." I say.

*5 minutes later*

"Well it seems you were in labour for a while, before your waters broke, you're 4cm dilated." Jem informs me, after checking me over. That's not so bad... but at the same time, it means Zavier and I are close to handing our daughter over.

"I'm scared, Zavier." I whisper. He hugs me tightly and says

"Me too Sammy."

"I don't think I want to see the baby after she's born, I'm scared I'll get attached." I quietly say, so nobody else hears me.

"I feel the same way, Sammy. How about I cover your face and ears, after she's born, so you don't have to see her or hear her crying." Zavier offers. That sounds like a decent plan.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." I say, holding onto his hand tightly.

"It's okay; we'll have one of our own someday, this time when we're ready." Zavier reassures me. I hope he's right, I want to be a mom more than anything, and I really hate the idea of giving my baby girl to another couple, but it's for her sake. She wouldn't have the life she deserves, with Zavier and I. She's going to have an amazing life with Simon and Izzy, and she's even got Lily for company.

"I know." I quietly whisper, pulling Zavier down for a kiss.

"I love you." He says, stroking my cheekbone with his thumb.

"I love you too." I say, pressing my forehead against his, gasping and tightening my grip on his hand, when another contraction rips through my body.

"Are the pains strong, Sam?" Jem asks. I nod, still leaning against Zavier.  
"My back." I quietly say, to Zavier. His hand immediately slides down to my lower back and he begins to rub gentle, soothing circles on it, helping the pain. I've always gotten awful back pain, because I have a curved spine, scoliosis. I was diagnosed at thirteen, after Zavier's mom took me to the hospital because she saw me doubling over and crying from the pain. My parents did nothing, but Zavier's mom and dad kept track of all my treatment sessions, which included monthly physiotherapy sessions and annual trips to the hospital for x-rays, to see if the curve was getting any worse.

Over the years, Zavier and I developed, a little routine, I suppose, for when my back hurts. I'll simply say 'My back' to him, and he'll start rubbing it, no matter what. And it does help a bit.

"You should probably tell Izzy and Simon about your scoliosis, I read up on it last night, and it is hereditary but not strictly." Zavier whispers. If that's the case, then I definitely need to tell Izzy and Simon.  
"Um, Isabelle, Simon, there's something I need to tell you." I say, leaning back from Zavier.  
"What is it? Is your wound okay?" Izzy asks. That healed a few months ago, and hasn't really bothered me since. I have a nasty scar on my side now, but it doesn't bother me.

"Um, I have scoliosis, a curve of the spine, it's a mild case, but it can be hereditary. The baby may inherit it, but she also might not. Keep an eye on her back." I say, cradling my bump.

"Thanks for telling us Sam, we definitely will keep an eye on her back." Isabelle says.

*6 hours later*

"Ahhh! Owww!" I cry out in agony. The contractions are a minute apart now, and extremely painful. I wish it would stop!

"It's okay Sam, I know how awful this hurts, but it will be over soon." Isabelle calmly says. Sometimes I forget she hasn't been infertile her whole life, and she carried and gave birth to Lily.

"Zavier, talk to me, distract me, please!" I beg, hissing as another pain hits me.

"Uh, O-Okay. Um..." He trails off, not knowing what to say.

"Oh you're useless!" I exclaim.  
"I don't think that matters now, it's time to push."Jem says, pulling on a pair of latex gloves."Okay Sam, I want you to do exactly what your body tells you, when you feel the need to push, you push, okay?" Jem says. I nod, and hold onto Zavier's hand.

"Okay then, push!" Jem says. And I do.

*3 hours later*

"You're so close Sammy." Zavier whispers, while I push again, as hard as I can.

Simon and Isabelle are standing across the room, wrapped in each other's embrace, watching everything.

"Good job Sam, just a few more." Jem calmly says. I nod and push again, trying not to scream in pain.

"I love you." Zavier whispers. I groan in pain as what must be the head, passes through.

"Well done Sam, one or two more and that's it." Jem says. I scrunch my face up in pain and push down as hard as I can, until I feel something else slip out. The shoulders, I presume.

"That's it, one more." Jem tells me. I squeeze my eye shut, so I won't see the baby, and push with all the energy I have left. And then I feel a huge weight lift from me. As I relax back into the pillows, feeling Zavier rest his forehead against mine, and feel him placing his hands over my ears. I can still hear the baby's screams, they're just muffled.

"Do you want to hold her, Sam?" I just about hear Jem ask.

"No." I say, not daring to open my eyes and look at my baby.

"Zavier?"Jem's muffled voice asks.

"No, no please just take her out of here." Zavier says.

No one says anything else, but I do hear a door open and close, and that's when I open my eyes. I feel awful for not wanting to hold her... I just need a while, to accept she's not mine anymore.

*ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*

"Here she is, Isabelle. Healthy as can be." Jem says, walking over to the couch Simon and I are seated on, and placing the baby in my arms. I look down at her in amazement, unable to believe she's finally here, that I have finally have my longed-for second baby.

"Ava." Simon whispers, stroking our daughter's chestnut locks.

"Ava Hope Graymark Lewis." I quietly say. I can't believe how perfect Ava is. She has Sam's chestnut brown hair, as well as her eye shape, nose and mouth. She has Zavier's pallor and bone structure. When her eyes flutter open moments later, I see she has brown eyes, just like Sam. She really is perfect. "Hi baby, I'm your mommy, I can't believe I finally have you. Daddy and I have wanted you for so long, and we're so happy we finally have you." I whisper, kissing her little forehead.

"Can I hold her?" Simon asks.

"Of course. Here's your daddy, Ava." I whisper, placing her in his arms.

*SIMON'S P.O.V.*

I gasp as I look into my daughter's face for the first time. She really is perfect, just like Lily. And I can't believe she's mine, I can't believe I get to raise her, hear her call me 'daddy' and come to me when she needs anything.

"Hi Ava, I'm your daddy. I love you so much baby girl. I'm so lucky your mine."I quietly say, tears of joy pouring down my face.

"We finally have our family." Isabelle whispers, before leaning in and pressing her lips to mine.

She's right, our family is complete now, everything is perfect.

**Hope you enjoyed, I know you were probably hoping for some fluffy bits with Ava and Sam and Zavier, but Ava will only be about two in the Jessa spinoff series, so there's an opportunity for some fluffy moments. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. This is very last chapter, but I'll likely be posting the first chapter of the Jessa spin off series tomorrow.**

**Chapter 44**

***Disclaimer: I only own Alli, Sam, Zavier and the kids, all other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

***Clary's P.O.V.***

*3 Years later*

"Clarissa, my dear, may I talk to you for a moment?" Magnus asks. I glance quickly at Jack and Lucy, who are sitting at the kitchen table with Jace, doing their schoolwork. Jack started school shortly after the twins turned four months, and Lucy started two years after him. But they don't go to the academy in Idris, they likely won't until they're teenagers. Instead Alec and Jace home school them, and Lucy and Jack love it. Charlie and Max are three, as is Sophie, who Max is extremely close to. The three of them are set to start home schooling next year.

"Sure." I say. I follow him into the living room, where Alec is, looking extremely happy, for some reason.

"What's got you so happy?" I ask.

"Remember we told you we were looking into having another baby?" Alec says. Shortly after Sophie turned 3, Magnus and Alec decided to have another baby. They asked Alli to be their surrogate again, seeing as she always told them if they wanted a third baby, she would happily carry for them again, but she and Eric had been together for a few months, and Alli found out she was pregnant with his baby. She broke things off with him; afraid he'd dump her for being pregnant, just like Jason, and never told him about the baby. Until she ran into him one day when she was heavily pregnant, he instantly knew the baby is his. He swore to be there for her and the baby, told her he desperately wanted the baby. So she agreed to give things another go, and just a few days ago she gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl. She and Eric named her Madelyn Rose Churchill. Maddey, for short. Ever since Maddey was born, Alli has been happier than I've ever seen her, and so has Eric.

So, since Alli couldn't carry a baby for them, and neither can I, and Tessa and Jem are trying for their second baby and Samantha simply couldn't hand another child over, Magnus and Alec opted for adoption. But they've had no success at all, even after 9 months. They tired going private and they tried going through an agency, but like I said, they got no luck.

"Of course." I say, sitting beside Alec on the couch.

"Well, we spoke to Catrina, and a few days before Alli had Maddey, a heavily pregnant young mundane girl, who had the sight, went to Catrina, in labour. She was all alone, her parents had died when she was younger, her boyfriend- a shadowhunter- abandoned her, and she's an only child. So when the baby was born, she didn't want to take her home with her, and she hadn't chosen any adoptive parents, so she left her in the hospital for social services to decide on a family for her. Sam and Zavier's social worker put in a good word for us, and after filling out quite a lot of paper work, and having the house inspected, the baby is officially ours, we're taking her home today." Alec says. Oh this is amazing!

"Oh congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" I say, hugging Alec tightly, he hugs me back just as tightly.

"Thank you, we told William and Sophia this morning, and Sophie couldn't be happier, William is a little weary, but I'm sure he'll warm up to the baby when he sees her." Magnus says. Well, when it's just been he and Sophie for three years, it's no surprise Will is a little weary about having another sister. But Magnus is right; he'll likely warm up to her when he meets her.

"We just wanted to know if you could possibly keep an eye on Will and Sophie while we're at the hospital, we won't be long, and we understand if you can't, we can ask Izzy." Alec says.

"Of course I can, they're no trouble at all." I say.

"Thank you so much, darling." Magnus says.

"Not a problem at all." I say.

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*  
*The hospital*

"There you are." Catrina says, walking up to us, when we step into the hospital.

"Where's our daughter?" Magnus asks.

"She's in the nursery; I'm going to take you to her now. Do you have a name chosen for her? You need to fill out her birth certificate." She tells us. We've been discussing names since we found out about the baby, though we agreed not to settle on anything until today, when we see her before taking her home.

"We're almost sure we're going to call her Adlynn, but we're not settling on it until we see her, now." I say. Catrina simply nods and leads us to the nursery. When we get in, she leads us to the third row back and the fourth crib. In it, lays our beautiful baby girl. We've seen her before, when she was just a few days old, but we haven't seen her much since. She has a shock of raven black hair and beautiful green eyes. Catrina lifts her up and hands to her Magnus.

"Once you fill out the birth certificate, you're free to go home." She tells us. Magnus looks at me and quietly says

"Adlynn?" Adlynn certainly suits her. I nod and say

"Adlynn Phoebe Lightwood-Bane." I never knew my grandma, but from what I hear mom, she was nothing like Robert, and would be disgusted in him if she were here today.

"Bringing honour back to the Lightwood name, Alec?" Catrina asks. I certainly am trying to, but it's not easy, and I doubt it will ever be the honourable name it use to be.

"Trying to." I say, stroking Addie's dark curls.

"I'll get the birth cert forms." Catrina says, turning on her heal and leaving.

After filling it out, it's time to take Addie home.

*Magnus and Alec's house*  
Clary dropped William and Sophie off, shortly after we arrived home and got Addie settled in. She hasn't fallen asleep, but she seems happy enough, she isn't whinging or fussing or anything, so we're taking that as a good sign. We're going to introduce her to Will and Sophie.

"Will, Sophie, this is your little sister, Addie." I gently tell them, sitting beside them on the leather couch. Sophie looks at her sister with amazement written all over her face. Will looks curious, as usual.

"Daddy, I hold her?" Sophie asks.

"Sure sweetheart, just be careful." I say, placing Addie in Sophie's arm and helping her support her tiny head.

"Wow... hi Addie, I Sophie, your big sista, I wove you." She says. I knew she would be great with her.

"What do you think, William?" Magnus asks, as Will curiously peers over my shoulder, at Addie.

"I think I wike her." He says. I lift him onto my lap and kiss his cheek.

"Of course you do, she's your sister, just like Sophie, and she needs you to love her." I tell him. He clambers off my lap and over to Sophie. He then places a kiss on Addie's forehead and says

"I wove you Addie."

I'm so glad Magnus and I finally have our completed family, at long last, everything is perfect.

**Well there you have it, I may edit it later, but for now this is the end. I originally said I was going to do three spin off series' and the sequel series but instead I'll be doing two spin offs and the sequel. You'll still get to see everything, just in a different way. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. **

**I'll post an author's note on here when the first chapter of the Jessa spin-off series is posted.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello everyone, this is just a quick author's note, to let you know that the Jessa spin-off series is posted. It is called 'The beginning'. It will mainly follow Jem and Tessa, but you will get to see all the other characters too, and a lot to do with John and Maia. (It will work similarly to how City of Parenthood, etc. Worked. Focusing firstly on Tessa's pregnancy and the child, and secondly on Maia and John's relationship.) If you have any questions, please P.M. me, or ask me in a review. Don't be afraid to, I'm more than happy to answer any questions at all.**


End file.
